Cambios
by Yose
Summary: Bella no ha tenido una buena infancia. Rene la manda a Forks para que cambie su rebeldia. Ahí conocerá a Edward al cual verá como un objetivo encaprichandose más con él cuando huye de ella. Podrá el amor superar los traumas y resentimientos de c/uno? TH
1. Prefacio

Prefacio.

A lo largo de tu vida siempre hay cambios, a veces buenos, a veces malos, pero todos estos cambios siempre te hacen ser una persona mejor a corto o largo plazo si los sabes tomar por el buen lado. En mi vida ha habido muchos cambios, algunos que en un principio no me gustaron para nada, otros que me destrozaron. En un momento creí que mi vida era un desastre y que todos estos cambios sólo estaban echando mi vida a perder, pero en un cambio, en un cambio de ciudad encontré la razón a la vida. Y no diré que fue rápido, porque no, no lo fue. Me costó mucho trabajo darme cuenta que acabaría con mi alma y mi vida si seguía así.

Pero ahora…

Me encuentro sentada en un cuarto totalmente oscuro. La única luz que se alcanza a colar es la que viene de la puerta, pero es demasiado tenue como para poder iluminar algo. Estoy entre cuatro paredes que me alejan de mi libertad y del amor.

Mis sentimientos se encuentran a mil por hora. Tengo miedo, porque, no se quienes son estas personas ni tampoco que me quieren hacer; frustración, porque, no sé si saldré con vida; impotencia, porque, no puedo salir corriendo y poder ser libre y confesarle todo a "él" pero a pesar de todo me encuentro feliz; sí, porque, cuando llegue a Forks todo cambio. Nada de lo que me ha pasado lo tenía planeado y mucho menos enamorarme de verdad.

-"_¿Pero qué podemos hacer con ella?"- _cuando escuché eso trate de acercarme más a la puerta de donde provenía la voz.

_-"Bueno es un hecho que tenemos que matarla a como dé lugar"_- ¡¿A mí, yo por qué, qué he hecho?

-"_Sí, pero comprende que si llamamos a sus familiares y le decimos que esta secuestrada podremos ganar dinero extra y después la matamos."_

_-"Pero si el jefe se entera nos ira muy mal."_

_-"No tiene porque enterarse."_

Después las voces se fueron haciendo más lejanas y ya no podía escuchar nada.

En ese momento, después de escuchar lo que querían hacer conmigo, lo único que vino a mi mente fueron todos esos buenos y malos momentos que viví con él; sí, también los malos porque esos momentos me ayudaron a madurar y enamorarme poco a poco cada vez más de él, lo que me hizo sentir, todos esos nuevos sentimientos que para mi eran desconocidos y que a veces me hacían hasta soñar. Esos hermosos momentos que cuando los vives son imposibles de olvidar.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó agradecería que me dejaran un review para saber y continuar!

No estaba muy segura si subir esta historia o no, pero ya me he decidido y espero que sea de su agrado.

Llevo escritos ya varios capitulos y ya tengo varias ideas concretas de como se ira desarrollando el fic, así que espero no durar mucho en actualizar.

Yose


	2. Malos comienzos

**Disclaimer**: Los personaje no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que ha salido de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

**Summary**: Bella no ha tenido una buena infancia al lado de su madre y menos después de un fatídico accidente. Renee la manda a Forks, pues está segura que anda en malos pasos y no puede más con su rebeldía. Ahí conocerá a Edward, al cual verá primero como un objetivo, encaprichándose más con él cada que huye de ella, éste se aleja de esa chica frívola, sin sentimientos por miedo a tener otra decepción amorosa. ¿Podrá el amor superar los traumas y resentimientos que tiene cada uno? Todos Humanos

* * *

**Capítulo 1- Malos comienzos.**

**_Bella Pov_.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero casi todos me dicen Bella. Y aquí estoy, en el carro de Charlie; mi padre, rumbo a un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks.

¿Por qué? Pues porque mi madre Renee ya no puede más conmigo, y como siempre lo ha hecho, le deja la responsabilidad de mi cuidado a alguien más, así que prefiere que Charlie y su esposa Sue se encarguen de mi. Según ella yo ando en "malos pasos" y con este cambio por fin me podrá separar de mis supuestas malas amistades.

Lo único bueno de esto es que ya no veré ni tendré que soportar más a su esposo Phil. ¡Ay! Me cae tan mal. Es como si quisiera hacerse pasar por mi padre. Siempre se mete en cosas que no le incumben. Lo único que espero que Sue no sea así.

Hoy es 15 de Agosto, sábado, faltan 16 días para entrar a clases. Decidí venirme hoy a Forks para poder adaptarme aunque sea unos días aquí, pero tampoco quería estar aquí con un mes de anticipación, no iba a adelantar tanto mi martirio.

_-"_Bells, bebé, me da mucho gusto que vayas a vivir aquí hija. Por fin vamos a poder recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido"-me dijo Charlie muy feliz.

-"Charlie, primero ya no soy una bebé, estoy a punto de cumplir 17 años y segundo ese tiempo perdido creo que es imposible recuperarlo"- le dije de una manera más fría de la que quería decírselo, pero es verdad, yo ya no lo necesito como lo necesité cuando estaba más chica y en esos momentos nunca estuvo conmigo.

-"Ok, Bells tienes razón ya no eres más una bebé, pero compréndeme, creciste muy rápido para mí y casi no estuve a tu lado. Pero sabes, yo creo que si podremos recuperar aunque sea un poco el tiempo perdido, ya verás"- dijo Charlie muy optimista.

-"Claro, lo que digas"- dije dando el tema por terminado.

Desvié mi vista por la ventana y… era todo verde! Nunca había venido a Forks, no tenía sentido. Porque si de todos modos venía, Charlie nunca me iba a poder hacer caso, porque siempre se la vivía trabajando.

Después de un rato Charlie se estacionó en una casa algo pequeña.

Charlie fue bajando mis maletas, mientras yo le daba una mirada a la casa por fuera.

Cuando bajó todas las maletas fue a abrir la puerta. Al entrar voces al unisonó gritaron ¡BIENVENIDA!. Dado a que no me lo esperaba di un brinco y me quede observando a las 5 personas que tenía delante de mí. Reconocí a Sue, Leah y Seth por fotos que me había enseñado Charlie, pero al señor que estaba en silla de ruedas y al muchacho a su lado nunca los había visto.

La casa estaba decorada con serpentinas, globos y un cartel que decía: bienvenida Bella. Me sorprendió mucho que hicieran todo eso por mí.

Empecé a caminar para saludar a todos, solo por cortesía.

-"¡Hola Isabella yo soy Seth!"- antes de reaccionar estuve envuelta por sus brazos, eso me sorprendió y mucho, mira que chico tan confianzudo. –"Y estoy feliz de tener una nueva hermana"- eso sí que me dejo pasmada. ¿Yo, Su nueva hermana? Eso sí que no. Él ni siquiera mi medio hermano es.

Cuando logré separarme de su abrazo solo le pude contestar- "Sólo Bella, por favor"- ay como me choca tener que decir "por favor", yo no tenía que pedirle nada a nadie. _Recuerda Bella que tienes que ser amable, no sabes cuánto tiempo los tendrás que soportar, y es mejor llevarse cordialmente_, me dije a mi misma.

-"Hola, soy Leah mucho gusto"-y extendimos nuestras manos en señal de saludo. Uf! bueno al menos ella no es tan extraña como su hermano.

-"Cariño, ya tenía tantas ganas de conocerte, Charlie no paraba de hablar de ti y veo que no se equivocaba eres una muchachita hermosa. Bienvenida a la familia"- Eso no me lo esperaba, no sabía que Charlie hablará de mí con su familia. Y digo SU familia, porque seamos honestos, yo soy su hija de sangre a diferencia de Leah y Seth, pero ellos viven en esta casa, y ellos sí son su familia, en cambio yo rara vez lo veo.

-"Eeh… mu…chas gracias"- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió contestar.

¡Por fin! Ya estaba al lado del muchacho ese. Quiero saber quién es, porque a decir verdad es muy guapo.

-"Jacob Black, amigo de la familia, mucho gusto Bella"- le sonreí coquetamente. Ya no podía esconder más mi forma de ser. Habían dado con mi debilidad: los muchachos. Me acerque y le deje la mano extendida pero lo bese en la mejilla.

-"Si eres amigo de la familia creo que quedan de lado las formalidades, ¿no?"

-"Claro"- dijo extendiendo su sonrisa.

-"Billy Black"-dijo el señor de sillas de ruedas extendiéndome su mano.

-"Mucho gusto"-dije extendiendo la mía también.

Después de la comida y de convivir un poco Jacob y Billy se fueron. No sin antes despedirnos con la promesa de volver a vernos.

-"Bella"- me llamó Sue- "Vas a compartir habitación con Leah, porque solo hay tres habitaciones en esta casa".

Todo se veía demasiado bueno para ser real, ya sabía que algo que no me gustara iba a pasar. ¡No podía ser! Ahora ni privacidad podría tener.

-"Chaaaarliiieeeee!"-grité lo más fuerte que pude. Cuando llegó lo mire con ojos asesinos. Si las miradas fueran puñales….- "¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes de venir que no iba a tener mi propia habitación?"

-"Bells, no creí que te fueras a enojar tanto. Aparte así se pueden conocer mejor Leah y tú"-.

-"Charlie, ¿no hay alguna otra opción? Digo no se…, un ático que lo podamos acondicionar como mi cuarto, no importa el tamaño, bueno sí, si importa, pero ya no me queda de otra, lo único que me importa es mi privacidad!"- Primero trate de decirlo calmadamente pero al final terminé explotando de la rabia.

-"No, Isabella, el ático está lleno de cosas. No habría lugar en donde guardar todo"- Parece que sí se había enojado porque rara vez me llama Isabella, pero no es mi culpa! Él tiene la culpa por no tener una casa grande.

_Respira Bella, respira_.

-"Ok Charlie está bien. ¿Me puedes ayudar a subir las maletas a la habitación?"

-"Claro Bells, vamos."

Al entrar a la habitación me sorprendí. Creí que iba a estar más chica, en un momento creí que hasta iba a tener que dormir en litera, ¡ay qué horror! pero a decir verdad es amplia.

Es como si fueran dos cuartos, porque a la mitad hay dos escritorios que separan cada sección, esta parte está pintada de azul. La mitad derecha está pintada de color blanco, la cama es individual y tiene un edredón verde con varios cojines, en cada lado de la cama hay un buro con una lámpara, hasta la esquina del cuarto hay un gran ventanal y un puf verde; ahora ya entiendo porque Charlie me preguntó mi color favorito hace unas semanas (verde). Del lado izquierdo está pintado de blanco ostión y todo lo demás es muy similar, solo cambian un poco los adornos y el puf que es de color azul. El cuarto es muy iluminado porque por los dos lados entra luz. Aunque no me gustara admitirlo me gusta mi nuevo cuarto. Lo único malo es que lo tengo que compartir. (*)

-"Bella espero que te guste, entre Leah y Sue se esmeraron mucho en redecorar este cuarto para que te sientas más cómoda."

-"Gracias, sí, me gusta."

-"Bueno, te dejo para que empieces a desempacar todo- Solo asentí y se fue cerrando la puerta".

Empecé a desempacar; el closet es grande, pero no estoy segura si cabrá toda la ropa que tengo.

Después de unos minutos se escucharon unos gritos. No sé si escuche bien, pero según yo era Leah quien estaba gritando –"_yo no tengo por qué ser su guía, que se las arregle como pueda"- _y después de eso, entró Leah azotando la puerta.

Uf!… pues si yo creía que tengo mal genio Leah me dice quítate que ahí voy. Ay! Que amargada. Pero bueno, ya sé como poder divertirme un poco, parece que no soy nada de su agrado así que, probablemente se enoje más si trato de entablar platica con ella.

-"Oye Leah…"-dije tratando de sonar lo más dulce posible, Puaagh! Voy a morir de diabetes-"…¿Esta habitación siempre ha sido tuya?"

-"No, antes era de Charlie y mamá, pero decidieron dejar la habitación más grande para nosotras dos porque, _"Queremos que Bells se sienta cómoda",_ bueno así lo dijeron ellos"- dijo cambiando su tono de voz y haciendo comillas con las manos, sin tratar de ocultar su apatía hacia mí.

-"Aaah, con razón, , bueno pues después les tengo que dar las gracias a Charlie y a Sue por _"querer que me sienta cómoda"-_ dije imitando su tono de voz- "Pero, es imposible que me sienta cómoda teniéndote a ti como compañera de habitación"- dije en voz un poco baja pero, tratando de que Leah me escuchara.

-"A ver niñita rica, me importa muy poco lo que tú quieras u opines. Créeme, a mí tampoco me hizo mucha gracia tener que cambiarme de cuarto para compartirlo con una niña mimadita y caprichuda como tú".

-"Mira, tú no me conoces bien para saber cómo soy, ni eres quien para estarme criticando."

-"No, no te conozco bien, pero con solo mirarte me puedo dar cuenta de que eres una niña caprichosa que solo le importa ella misma."

-"Sabes que, no voy a perder mí tiempo discutiendo contigo porque no me importa lo que opines de mí"-. Me salí de la habitación azotando la puerta y baje rápidamente las escaleras para que nadie me pudiera detener. Salí de la casa también azotando la puerta y escuchando como Charlie me gritaba.

Caminé por el vecindario sin rumbo fijo, hasta que encontré un parque y me senté en una banca. Ahí estuve un buen rato, viendo a los niños pequeños jugando y pensando en lo feliz que era cuando tenía su edad, pero al crecer un poco toda mi vida se dificultó.

Cuando vi que ya había oscurecido empecé a caminar para regresar a casa, sólo había un pequeño problema, había dado muchas vueltas por todas las calles antes del llegar al parque, y ahora ya no recuerdo cual es el camino para regresar a casa. ¿Ahora qué voy hacer?

En ese momento uno chavos pasaron riéndose y fumando, me acerqué a ellos, tal vez podría ser peligroso, porque no los conozco, pero vamos! Es un pueblo no creo que algo malo me pase. Tal vez y me podrían ayudar.

-"Hola, disculpen saben dónde está la casa de Charlie Swan?"

-"Claro, todos saben dónde vive el jefe de policía"

-"Ja, pues creo que no estoy incluida en el grupo _'todos saben donde vive el jefe de policía'_

-"¿Eres nueva aquí verdad?..."-solo asentí y en eso parece como si se hubiera acordado de algo-"¡Oh ya sé quién eres! Eres la hija del jefe Swan, ¿verdad?"

-"Hasta donde tengo entendido sí"-dije esbozando una sonrisa.

-"Oh mucho gusto soy James y tú te llamas Isabella, ¿no?"

-"Solo Bella. Oye, ¿me podrías decir el camino a la casa de Charlie? Es que se me ha olvidado."

-"Claro, te lo puedo decir, pero, ¿no te parece mejor que te acompañe a tu casa?"

-"Por supuesto, gracias."

Estuve platicando como unos diez minutos con James, es un chico muy agradable y guapo. Las luces de toda la casa estaban prendidas y se escuchaba mucho alboroto adentro.

-"Bueno pues nuestro trabajo ya está hecho. Ya te dejamos en tu casa sana y salva"-dijo James

-"En verdad muchas gracias, no sé que hubiera hecho si no los hubiera visto"-En eso se abrió la puerta de la casa y salió Charlie. Parecía enojado.

-"No fue problema, de hecho fueron muy agradables estos minutos. Espero verte después"-Se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla- "Cuídate y trata de recordar los caminos a tu casa, no queremos que te pierdas de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

-"¡Isabella, entra a la casa, ya!"-dijo Charlie, sí, estaba muy enojado.

-"Bueno, gracias de nuevo, nos vemos, adiós" -dije lo más rápido posible entrando a la casa- "Charlie, ¿por qué gritaste?"

Cuando entre me di cuenta de que estaban todos en la sala.

-"Isabella, ¿qué estabas haciendo con esos muchachos? Mira la hora qué es, ya casi van a ser las doce y saliste de la casa sin decir nada, me tenías muy preocupado."

-"Charlie, acostúmbrate, no acostumbro a decir a donde voy. Y estaba con esos muchachos porque, no sabía el camino de regreso a casa y ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarme hasta acá."

-"Jovencita, no sé como estabas acostumbrada en Nueva York, pero aquí si quieres salir me tienes que pedir permiso, no te mandas sola. No te quiero ver cerca de nuevo de esos muchachos, no son buena influencia para ti."

-"JaaJaa! Mira ahora hasta quieres controlar mis amistades, fíjate que eso si que no, yo decido con quien juntarme y no voy a estar pidiendo tu permiso. Sabes creo que Renee hace años me hizo un favor…"

-"Bella, si Renee te deja hacer lo que quieras, aquí no…"

-"No Charlie, yo no me refiero a eso, ¡digo que me hizo un favor en no vivir contigo, porque no se que hubiera sido de mi vida tantos años teniéndote a ti todos los días vigilándome, eres peor que Phil!"-A Charlie se le contrajo la cara de dolor y se fue a su cuarto no sin antes decir "_Mañana hablaremos Isabella"_

Voltee a ver a Sue, Leah y Seth y los tres me miraban sorprendidos.

-"¡¿Ustedes por qué me miran así?"-les grité

-"Bella, no deberías de…"-antes de que pudiera decir algo Sue, la interrumpí.

-"Sue, no quiero ser grosera, pero en verdad no quiero escuchar más sermones, ya tuve mucho con el de Charlie"- y me fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Las maletas todavía estaban tiradas y el closet abierto. Ya qué más da, mañana terminaré de acomodar mi ropa, pensé. Me acosté y me puse a pensar, creo que se me paso la mano con Charlie, mañana le pediría disculpas. Pero él también me tiene que entender, estos son demasiados cambios para mí y el no me la quiere poner muy fácil que digamos.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Wao estoy muy contenta, pues al parecer les gusto el prefacio (:

Les digo de antemano que al principio la historia irá un poco lenta, pues como ya les dije a algunas chicas, es importante ver como es realmente bella, como se desenvuelve y las dificultades que tendrá al estar en un nuevo hogar! Poco a poco se irán dando cuenta porque les digo esto (:

Ahora hablando sobre que tan seguido actualizaré... creo que será cada semana, la verdad que aunque apenas estoy en la secundaria me dejan mucha tarea y sumado al inglés me es muy dificil escribir muuucho. Trato de escribir en cada rato libre que tengo, o mínimo ir pensando en lo que va a pasar en el cap, para así no demorar muucho en actualizar! Ahorita tengo 10 capítulos terminados, intentaré que cada que suba uno, ya tenga escrito otro nuevo, para así no tenerlas esperando nunca más de una semana (: Claro que si puedo actualizaré mucho más pronto :D

Otra cosa, les pido un favor muy grande. Un maestro que me dio clases hace 5 años está desaparecido, el tiene varios hijos y uno de ellos es un niño con síndrome de Down, mi maestro, según me acuerdo es el único que aporta dinero a su familia, no me quiero ni imaginar de que será ese niño si no aparece pronto su papá. Por eso les pido que oren por él, por favor, para que lo encuentren pronto. Enserio todavía no lo puedo ni creer, todavía estoy un poco shockeada.

Bueno pues ya me tengo que ir, porque tengo mucha tarea y no he hecho nada D:!

Si no las veo antes del día del amor y la amistad les deseo que se la pasens uper bien al lado de todas sus personas queridas!

Besos

Yose


	3. Nuevas costumbres

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que ha salido de mi loca cabeza

* * *

Capítulo 2-Nuevas costumbres

Me encontraba caminando por un pasillo de mi amada escuela en Nueva York con mis amigas al lado criticando a algunas personas mientras pasábamos. Todo era como siempre, antes de que yo pasara los alumnos platicaban y otros tantos agarraban sus libros de los casilleros pero sin embargo en cuanto me veían trataban de escabullirse en donde pudieran, ciertamente no era conocida por ser una persona amable. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final del pasillo me encontré con alguien que era imposible que estuviera ahí: Leah, era como cualquier otro estudiante pero la única diferencia era que ella no se había escabullido de mí, estaba a punto de decirle que se largara pero…el sonido de un despertador arruinó mi sueño o más bien pesadilla.

Abrí poco a poco mis ojos verificando que ya no estaba en mi cuarto de Nueva York, sino en el de Forks.

-"!Ay! Que alguien apague el despertador. ¡¿Por qué ponen el despertador en vacaciones?"-grité a quien fuera quien lo había puesto.

-"Porque hay personas que si tienen cosas que hacer"- respondió Leah, mientras habría su closet.

-"Bueno si, pero no a las…"- voltee a ver el reloj de la pared- "¡siete de la mañana!"-grité de la impresión ¡¿Quién se levanta a las siete de la mañana en vacaciones?

-"Aquí empezamos todo desde temprano para poder aprovechar el día"

-"Hay no te pases, ayer no podía conciliar el sueño y me dormí como a las 2, ¡solo he dormido cinco horas y son vacaciones!"

-"Pues vete acostumbrando porque mamá hace de desayunar a más tardar a las ocho".

-"Bueno entonces, nos vemos hasta las ocho-. Me tapé con la colcha hasta la cara y cerré los ojos tratando de volver a dormir pero antes de que me lo imaginara Leah agarró mi colcha y la tiro al piso.- "¡Oye que te pasa!"

-"Bella, las cosas aquí no se hacen a tu manera. Mira nos despertamos a las 6 para adelantar el quehacer de la planta baja y después de desayunar limpiamos nuestro cuarto y la planta alta."

-"Y, ¿por qué no contratan a una sirvienta? Créeme que es mejor que hacerlo por ti misma. Allá teníamos una sirvienta de planta y otra que solo venia unos días a la semana para no cargarle todo el trabajo a la otra y yo nunca tenía que hacer nada."

-"Pues te informo algo, aquí no es Nueva York y no tenemos sirvienta"

-"Bueno ya con tal de no escucharte me levanto, ¿contenta?"- Solo me miro feo y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Agarre un cojín me tape la cara con él y grite lo más fuerte que pude tratando de liberar un poco mi enojo. Después de que me tranquilicé un poco recordé que tenía que pedirle disculpas a Charlie, por lo que salí del cuarto y apenas puse un pie fuera me arrepentí pues no soy buena pidiendo disculpas, pero Charlie estaba al otro lado del pasillo y me había visto así que era ahora o nunca.

-"Papá…, perdón por lo que dije ayer, lo dije sin pensar. Solo estaba cegada por el enojo"

-"No te preocupes Bells, sé que no quisiste decir eso"-me dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Me sorprendí enormemente pues nunca creí que me fuera a perdonar así de rápido, parece que Charlie es un buen hombre.

-"No, no lo quise decir"-dije agachando mi mirada.

-"Bueno ya dejemos eso de lado, ahora vete a bañar porque hoy desayunaremos antes pues me tengo que ir más temprano a trabajar."

-"¿Desayunan todos juntos?"

-"Claro así convivimos como familia"-Otra costumbre rara, bueno al menos para mí, yo en casa nunca comía con Renee o con Phil, casi siempre desayunaba sola en mi recamara, viendo la tele o estando en la computadora.

-"Está bien, me baño rápido y enseguida bajo"- Charlie asintió con la cabeza y bajo las escaleras.

Me iba a bañar en el otro baño del extremo del pasillo, pero también estaba ocupado. ¡Hay que estrés no tener baño propio! Así que me dirigí a mi cuarto y busqué en mi gran maleta algo cómodo para usar, cuando por fin encontré algo Leah todavía no terminaba de bañarse por lo que para matar el tiempo me acerqué al gran ventanal y me quedé observando lo que había afuera.

Todo era de diferentes tonalidades de verdes, tupido de diferentes árboles, algunos muy grandes y otros todavía pequeños pero que al juntarse combinados con la montaña que se alcanzaba a apreciar más lejos formaban un bonito y a la vez simple paisaje, que de alguna manera me era tranquilizador.

Estaba tan sumida en mi análisis que no me di cuenta cuando Leah entró al cuarto y empezó a peinarse. Salí disparada al baño y me aliste lo más rápido que pude. Cuando terminé bajé corriendo las escaleras dirigiéndome al comedor, donde ya todos estaban sentados esperándome.

-"Lo siento, no quise tardar tanto, pero es que los dos baños estaban ocupados".

-"No te preocupes Bells, no hemos esperado mucho"-me dijo Charlie

Tome asiento y todos empezaron a agarrar hot cakes que estaban al centro de la mesa y fruta. Todos hablaban de cosas que ni entendía por lo que me concentré en mi plato y comí lo más rápido que pude, entre más rápido me fuera a mi cuarto mejor. Cuando terminé todos iban apenas a la mitad por lo que alegué que tenía que terminar de desempacar para irme a mi cuarto. Paso una hora y media cuando ya casi terminaba de acomodar todo y llegó Leah.

-"Bella, mi mamá te espera abajo, quiere platicar contigo"-dijo Leah con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-"¿Conmigo, ahora qué hice?"-pregunté enfadada.

-"Más bien pregúntate que no hiciste."

Bajé las escaleras de madera pausadamente, no tenía ni idea sobre que quería hablar conmigo Sue.

-"Leah me dijo que quieres platicar conmigo, Sue, ¿ahora que hice?"-le dije postrándome enfrente de ella con los brazos cruzados bajo mi pecho.

-"Bella no te voy a regañar. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. Mira sé que todos estos cambios son difíciles para ti y que no va a ser fácil que te acostumbres rápido, pero quisiera que participaras en las actividades de la casa y no quiero que lo veas como una obligación sino como una forma de convivir más con la familia"

-"Lo dices porque no vine a hacer el quehacer después de desayunar ¿verdad?"

-"En parte sí Bella pero te lo vuelvo a repetir, no quiero que lo tomes como una obligación, porque yo no te estoy obligando a nada pero si decides ayudarnos en el quehacer de la casa que sea porque quieras. Me gustaría que lo tomarás como una forma de convivir más."

-"Sue ahora que me dices que no me estás obligando, no haré nada. Porque no es mi problema que no tengan a una sirvienta para hacer eso. Yo no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en estar como chacha, yo no nací para eso."

-"Bella si no tenemos a alguien que nos ayude en el quehacer es porque no es necesario, entre todos tenemos limpia y ordenada la casa. Nos repartimos las tareas y así casi _'no se desperdicia el tiempo' _como tú dices"

-"Bueno pues, en dado caso sigan repartiéndose sus tareas, porque no yo pienso hacer nada. Si acaso limpiaré mi parte del cuarto y lavaré mi ropa pero eso lo haré porque no tengo ninguna otra opción."

-"Está bien Bella ya entendí tu postura, pero sé que después cambiaras esa forma de pensar. Solo démosle tiempo al tiempo"

-"Ojala y no te canses mucho en esperar, porque en verdad yo veo eso como algo imposible y si ya es todo lo que me tenías que decir adiós"-

Subí las escaleras pisando muy fuerte, estaba muy enojada pues parecía que no les bastael castigo que es para mí tener que vivir en un maldito pueblucho sino que hasta ahora me quieren hacer la sirvienta de la casa, eso sí que no lo voy a permitir, si ellos no quieren conseguir una sirvienta no es mi problema.

Entré a mi cuarto y Leah estaba en su laptop, pero en cuanto me vio entrar se giro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-"¿Y, como estuvo la plática, te regañó mucho?"- dijo imitando estar triste.

-"Eso no te importa, pero no te preocupes lo único que te puedo decir es que no te quitaré tu puesto de chacha, lo seguirás teniendo todavía por mucho mucho tiempo."

-"Yo no soy ninguna chacha, solo ayudo a mi mamá en la casa y no me comporto como una niñita mimada que no es agradecida por el techo y comida que le dan es nuestra obligación ayudar a nuestros padres."

-"Yo no tengo que ser agradecida o no. Porque es la obligación de Charlie darme techo y comida y de hecho yo tengo más derechos que tú, porque yo _sí_ soy hija de Charlie y él es el que mantiene esta casa, en cambio tu solo eres una arrimada."-dije de la manera más cruel posible, si algo había aprendido en la secundaria fue devolver los insultos a quienes me quisieran dañar por donde más les doliera.

-"Tal vez yo no sea hija de sangre de Charlie, pero él me quiere como tal y tal vez y hasta más que a ti, porque adivina que… él _sí_ ha vivido buena parte de mi vida conmigo, en cambio a ti rara vez te veía".-dijo Leah de manera desafiante y burlona. Auch, ese fue un golpe bajo, pero no podía dejar que viera que me había afectado su comentario.

-"Eso ya no me importa más"- traté de decir lo más fría posible.

-"Claro, deberías de haber visto tu cara"-dijo soltando una risita.

-"Sabes, eres tan poquita cosa que no me importa nada de lo que me digas"- le grité y salí corriendo de la habitación buscando a Sue.

-"Sue, voy a estar en el parque, iré a hacer ejercicio."-le avisé

-"Está bien, llega temprano para comer. A las dos comemos."

-"Claro"- Mire el reloj de la sala y apenas eran las 10.30

Caminé por las calles vacías hacia el parque. Al llegar al parque empecé a trotar alrededor de él, mirando a algunos niños que estaban jugando y riendo, pero una niña fue la que llamó mi atención. Su tez era blanca, sus ojos cafés y tenía el cabello castaño claro a mitad de la espalda, se encontraba sola y parecía tímida. Se me hizo tan parecido a mi cuando yo tenía su edad, por algún raro motivo me quede observándola. La niña estaba botando su pelota, cuando un niño llegó y pateo la pelota hacia la calle.

-"Ricky, ¿por qué siempre me molestas?"- dijo la niña dolida.

-"Porque eres una niña tonta y aburrida"-Parece que ese comentario le dolió porque algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus dulces ojos y empezó a correr hacia donde había pateado la pelota el niño.

Recorrí el trayecto de la pelota con la mirada, un auto a unas cuadras estaba pasando a mucha velocidad y si la niña no paraba podría ser atropellada por el auto.

No me di cuenta ni cuando empecé a correr en dirección a la niña, el único pensamiento en mi mente era "tengo que detenerla". La niña puso un pie en la calle y gracias al cielo yo ya estaba a su lado. Solo la pude agarrar del brazo, para que no siguiera corriendo y justo en ese momento el carro pasó a mucha velocidad aplastando la pelota.

-"¡No! Mi pelota"-dijo la niña llorando más.

-"Pequeña no te preocupes por la pelota, lo importante es que tu no saliste herida."

-"Sí, y muchas gracias. Si no hubiera sido por ti yo ya estuviera planchada, pero mamá se va a enojar porque esa pelota me la compró apenas hace rato cuando llegamos al parque"- Me dijo preocupada. Yo me arrodillé para quedar a su altura y limpiarle algunas de las lágrimas que seguían en sus ojos.

-"Mira vivo por aquí cerca, qué te parece que tú te quedes aquí jugando mientras yo voy a mi casa por dinero y cuando llegue compramos una pelota para que tu mami no se enoje."

-"No tienes porque comprarme nada, ya te cause muchas molestias"- dijo mientras se sonrojaba. Otra cosa que me recordaba mucho a mí a su edad, cuando yo era chica de cualquier cosa me sonrojaba y me ponía como tomate.

-"No fue una molestia, tú espérame aquí que en cinco minutos vuelvo."-le di mi sonrisa más grande para que confiara en lo que le decía.

Empecé a correr pues no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola y que el niño la fuera a molestar de nuevo.

-"¡Bella!, espera a dónde vas con tanta prisa"-me dijo James corriendo a mi lado

-"A mi casa"

-"Oye vi tu acto heroico. Esa niñita ya estuviera en el hospital si no hubiera sido por ti."

-"Que exagerado eres. Solo hice lo que cualquier persona en mi lugar hubiera hecho."

-"Pero eso no le resta importancia. De ahora en adelante te diré súper Bella."

-"¡Y yo te diré súper payaso, ya cálmate!"

-"Me ofendes en lo más profundo de mis sentimientos"-dijo tratando de sonar herido.

-" ¡Ay no! Que payaso eres"-dije riéndome

-"Un día me vestiré de payaso, para que ahora sí haya una buena razón por la que me digas payaso y no como ahora que solo lo haces para herir a mis pobres sentimientos"-exploté de risa, al tratar de imaginármelo como payaso.

-"¡No, jajaja no te puedo imaginar cómo payaso!" -dije deteniéndome para tomar aire, de tanto reír me dolía mi estomago. Después de poco llegamos a casa. -"Bueno ahorita vengo, subo rápido y antes de que te des cuenta ya estoy aquí."

-"¿Y no me vas a invitar a pasar? Claro como soy un payaso no quieres payasos en tu casa ¿verdad?"-dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-"James, claro que te invitaría a pasar si estuviera en MI casa, pero yo no veo a ésta como mía, apenas y he llegado. Sabes ya he tenido aunque sea una mínima discusión con todos en esa casa. Solo me falta Seth."

-"No lo puedo creer, no pensaba que fueras alguien conflictiva."

-"¡Oye! Yo no soy conflictiva, solo es que ellos son muy diferentes a mí. Bueno ya vengo."

Toque la puerta hasta que me abrió Sue. Recordatorio: pedirle a Charlie llaves de la casa.

-"Ah Bella eres tú, llegaste mucho antes de lo que pensé."

-"Si"- vi que iba a cerrar la puerta- "no te molestes ahorita voy a salir, solo vine por un poco de dinero."

-"Ah, está bien Bella"- se asomó por la puerta y vio a James- "Veo que vienes con ese muchacho… James ¿cierto?"

-"Sí, ¿hay algún problema?"

-"Por mí no, pero ayer Charlie dijo que no te quería ver cerca de ese muchacho."

-"¿Y recuerdas lo que le contesté? Por si tienes tan mala memoria te lo volveré a recordar, le dije que no voy a permitir que me diga con quien me debo juntar y con quién no, así que no te metas."

Sue soltó un suspiro de frustración y se fue a la cocina. Subí rápido a mi cuarto y agarré un poco de dinero que había dejado en mi monedero. Bajé las escaleras corriendo y cerré la puerta de un portazo, esa casa me enferma.

-"¿Otra pelea?" -dijo James cuando me acerqué hacia donde estaba.

-"Una pequeña discusión por diferencias, pero no me importa lo que me digan. Bueno córrele que no quiero dejar a la niña mucho tiempo sola."

-"Cierto, a todo esto ¿para que vinimos a tu casa?"

-"Por dinero, para comprarle una pelota a la niña."

-"Pero, si no fue tu culpa que se quedara sin pelota."

-"Sí lo sé, pero quiero alegrarle un poco el día. Aparte esa niña… no sé, me recuerda mucho a mí cuando yo tenía su edad."

-"Que amable y buena eres"

-"Recuerda esto todo lo que puedas, porque no creo que vuelvas a ver algo parecido."-le dije a modo de advertencia

-"Yo creo que sí."

-"Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cuántos años tienes?"-Fue muy obvio mi cambio de tema, pero no me gusta que vean mi lado amable, eso te hace ver débil ante los demás.

-"Casi dieciocho y ¿tu?"

-"Cumpliré diecisiete en poco."

-"¿Ah sí, cuándo?"

-"El 13 de Septiembre… entonces, ¿también te veré en la escuela?"

-"Eso no lo dudes, aquí en Forks sólo está un instituto"

-"Será bueno conocer a alguien, aparte de Leah y Seth."

-"Y será bueno conocer a la chica nueva, no hay quien no hable de ti en la escuela."-apuntó riendo.

Llegamos al parque y con mi vista busqué a la niña, ella estaba columpiándose y parecía un poco aburrida y triste.

-"Yo ya me voy sino llegaré tarde con los chicos. Nos vemos pronto."

-"Espera James, ¿crees qué nos podamos ver mañana?, es que me la paso muy bien contigo, eres lo único bueno en este pueblo."

-"Yo también Bella. Entonces, ¿nos vemos mañana a las 11?"

-"Sí, a esa hora está bien."

-"Nos vemos mañana, cuídate y trata de sobrevivir en tu casa."

-"Gracias por tus buenos deseos, trataré." Nos despedimos abrazándonos.

Me acerque a la niña y cuando me vio sonrió.

-"Nena ven vamos a comprarte tu pelota."

-"Creí que no ibas a volver. Ya estaba muy aburrida, duraste mucho en llegar"-dijo triste.

-"Lo sé es que creí que iba a llegar más rápido a mi casa. Pero, eso ya no importa más, ven escoge la pelota que quieras."

Nos acercamos al señor que estaba en el parque vendiendo pelotas, globos y otros juguetes con miles de colores.

-"Escogeré la misma pelota que tenía, para que mamá no se entere de lo que pasó, no quiero que regañe a mi hermanito."

-"Está bien linda, como quieras"-dije sonriéndole

Después de que le compré la pelota a la niña empezamos a jugar con ella.

-"Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida y comprarme la pelota eh... ¿cómo te llamas?…" -dijo mirándome con la duda en sus ojos.

-"Me llamo Isabella, pero todos me dicen Bella. Y tú ¿cómo te llamas?"

-"Elizabeth, pero dime Lizzie"- me dijo sonriendo. Estuvimos jugando a diferentes juegos con la pelota un largo rato hasta que me entró la curiosidad por saber cuántos años tenía así que le pregunté.

-"Lizzie, ¿cuántos años tienes?"-dije mientras la evaluaba con la mirada, parecía dela menos 8 años.

-"Siete, ¿y tú?"

-"Dieciséis"

-"Waaao... ya estás muy grandota."-dijo abriendo sus ojos y extendiendo sus manos hacia arriba.

-"¡Oye, me haces sentir viejita! Y no estoy tan grandota como dices tú, pero sí tengo más años que tú."

-"¡Siii! Tu ya estas viejita" -dijo divertida. Le empecé a hacer cosquillas y calló al pasto. –"¡No, ya para, para, por favor!"

-"No hasta que me digas que no estoy viejita" -dije riéndome. Voltee a ver hacia la calle y vi algo que me sorprendió mucho. Estaba Charlie en su patrulla mirándome sonriente. Automáticamente deje de hacer cosquillas a Lizzie.

-"Bella, ¿Por qué paraste si todavía no he dicho nada?" -preguntó Lizzie sin obtener respuesta- "Bella, ¿qué estas mirando?"- paso su mano enfrente de mi cara- "Bella, ¿por qué el oficial de policía te mira sonriente y tu lo miras a él?"

-"Aam…, es que ese policía es Charlie, mi papá, pero no sé porque me mira sonriente."

-"Wao, que genial tener a un papá policía. Siempre que has estado en peligro él te ha salvado ¿no?"

-"A decir verdad nunca he estado en peligro para que me salve. Aparte rara vez lo veía, de hecho apenas ayer llegue a vivir a aquí."

-"¿Y no lo extrañaste todo ese tiempo?"-preguntó entre asombrada.

-"Cuando estaba más chica sí lo extrañaba mucho, pero ya después me acostumbre"- Saqué mi celular y faltaban 20 minutos para las dos. ¡Se me paso el tiempo volando!,.- "Lizzie, ¿tu mamá va a venir por ti?"

-"No, yo me voy a mi casa con mi hermano porque mamá está trabajando, pero creo que mi hermano ya se fue."

-"Bueno, entonces, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?"

-"¡Siiii! Vamos"-dijo jalando mi mano muy contenta.

Caminamos tres cuadras y Lizzie se detuvo en una casa pequeña, pero muy bonita.

-"Esta es mi casa, ¿quieres pasar?"-me preguntó con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos y una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que se le iba a escapar de su boca.

-"Gracias, ya será otro día. Tengo que llegar a mi casa antes de las dos sino creo que me van a regañar porque ya he pasado todo el día afuera, aparte tu mamá te puede regañar por meter a tu casa a alguien desconocido."

-"Pero si tú no eres una desconocida, ahora eres mi amiga, mi amiga más grande"- eso me enterneció mucho, apenas nos conocíamos y ya me consideraba su amiga.

-"Tú también eres mi amiga, mi amiga más pequeñita, pero enserio no quiero que te vayan a regañar y yo ya me tengo que ir a casa. Te aseguro que después nos volveremos a ver y a jugar."

-"¿Lo prometes?"- preguntó triste

-"Sí, te lo prometo Lizzie"- La abracé y le di un beso en su frente

-"Te quiero mucho Bella, adiós"- se despidió con su manita.

-"Yo también, cuídate, adiós."

Me fui caminando rápido a casa. No quería que me regañaran de nuevo. Llegue a casa y todos ya estaban en la mesa.

-"Perdón, perdón, pero se me fue el tiempo volando."

-"No te preocupes Bells, pero trata de que no se te haga costumbre."

-"Claro, Charlie."

Comimos en silencio. Al terminar levanté mi plato y me fui a lavarlo, esto no me agrada en nada pero al menos no voy a dejar que me digan que soy conchuda.

Subí a mi cuarto y no tenía nada que hacer. Vivir en un pueblo es lo más aburrido del mundo por lo que encendí mi laptop y me conecté, apenas me conecté muchas ventanas aparecieron. Todos me preguntaban que como me encontraba y otras cosas triviales. Estuve conectada hasta las 11. Parecen muchas horas para estar en la computadora, pero tenía que ponerme al corriente de muchas cosas que en estos dos días han pasado en Nueva York, aparte no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Apagué mi laptop y me acosté, haciendo un repaso del día. Este día había estado un poco mejor que ayer, lo que más me gustó fue haber conocido a Lizzie.

Perdida en mis pensamientos me quedé dormida.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus revies!

Y ...Que les pareció este cap? Espero les haya gustado! Sé que se centra una buena parte en Lizzie pero esta pequeña será importante :D

Ah por cierto en el anterior capítulo se me olvido decirles que hay una foto en mi perfil de la habitación de Bella, no esta bien hecha, pero es para que se entienda un poco (:

Espero hayan psado un buen día de San valentiin :D

Espero su opinion!

Besos

yose


	4. Caída

**Disclaimer**: Los personaje no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que ha salido de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

Capítulo 3- Caída

Me desperté a las 5.30, porque el ambiente se encontraba muy sofocado. Me bañé y vestí con una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón pesquero pues por muy raro que pareciera, parecía que más tarde haría calor.

Entré a mi habitación y en ese momento iba saliendo Leah a bañarse y me miro sorprendida. Terminé de arreglarme lentamente, mi cabello lo dejé suelto como casi siempre y me maquille natural, no me gusta abusar del maquillaje si no es necesario, eso lo dejo para fiestas o algún día importante.

Bajé a la cocina y no había nadie, tome una manzana y empecé a recorrer la planta baja. Antes no me había detenido a ver la casa detalladamente, pero es muy bonita. Está decorada sencillamente, pero cada objeto está colocado en el lugar correcto, logrando que la casa se vea hogareña pero a la vez elegante."Bueno, mínimo Sue tiene buen gusto", pensé.

Cuando todos bajaron yo ya me había paseado por toda la casa.

Empezamos a desayunar y después de poco Seth me habló.

-Oye Bella, ¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz tan rara en el hombro?

-Seth, no seas chismoso- le dijo Sue

-No te preocupes, Sue. Todo mundo me pregunta eso. Ya estoy acostumbrada- dije tratando de ocultar el nerviosismo en mi voz, no me gusta tocar este tema- Bueno, pues… esta cicatriz me la hice hace algunos años un día que… jugaba con una amiga a ver quién podía llegar a lo más alto posible de un gran árbol caído. No recuerdo bien cómo fue, pero no me fije en una rama que colgaba muy rasposa. Mientras estaba subiendo me raspé muy fuerte con esa rama, y el daño fue peor porque iba rápido. La herida estuvo un poco fea, y como no la cuide bien, la cicatriz quedó peor- dije naturalmente, esta historia o más bien mentira, la he tenido que contar miles de veces.

-Yo creí que había sido por un gran accidente, no sé, tal vez un accidente automovilístico o algo por el estilo-dijo Seth un poco decepcionado, parecía que tenía ganas de escuchar una gran historia.

-"No, sólo fue producto de un juego infantil y un poco imprudente"-dije restándole importancia- "Charlie, se me ha ido el apetito y necesito un poco de aire ¿puedo retirarme?"

-"Está bien Bells, te puedes retirar"

-"Gracias"- salí corriendo a mi habitación por mi celular y dinero, bajé y todos me miraban extrañados- "iré a caminar, en un rato vuelvo"-dije y salí caminando rápidamente.

Me dirigí al parque y cuando llegue estaba solo, mejor para mí.

No tenía ni 30 segundos que había llegado y los verdaderos recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, no los quería recordar, pero pasaban enfrente de mis ojos como una maldita película de terror la cual no puedes parar. Recordándome una y otra vez esos recuerdos tan dolorosos.

Me desplome en el pasto y empecé a llorar mientras golpeaba el pasto con los puños cerrados. Estaba enojada y lloraba de la impotencia porque había tenido la ligera esperanza de que al cambiar de ciudad todos los recuerdos de ese accidente se borraran de mi mente, pero no, parecía que estaban con la misma fuerza que antes de venir.

Y como si no fuera suficiente eso, también estaban en mi mente todas las peleas de ayer y antier, pero sobretodo una, la de Leah. En mi mente empezaron a resonar sus palabras miles de veces. _"Pues, tal vez yo no sea hija de sangre de Charlie, pero él me quiere como tal, tal vez y hasta más que a ti, porque adivina que, el sí ha vivido buena parte de mi vida conmigo, en cambio a ti rara vez te veía" _Y eso es cierto, yo ya no tengo a nadie en este mundo que en verdad me quiera. Charlie eligió estar lejos de mi todo este tiempo y Renee siempre fue y ha sido tan fría conmigo, a veces pienso que ni mi madre es y mis abuelos, las únicas personas que me han querido ya no están conmigo.

-"!Ya, ya paren, paren!-grité llorando a la nada aún más fuerte, ya no podía más con ellos.

Necesitaba sentirme bien, olvidar al menos por unos minutos todo esto.

En eso recordé las palabras de Charlie _"No te quiero ver cerca de nuevo de esos muchachos, no son buena influencia para ti"._

_James_

-De seguro él tiene algo que me ayude-murmuré a mí misma. Lo malo era que no sabía dónde vivía.

En ese momento una señora estaba pasando enfrente del parque y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerqué a ella y se sorprendió, de seguro estaba hecha un desastre, con el rímel corrido y los ojos hinchados.

-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada

-Sí, estoy bien. Disculpe, ¿usted sabe donde vive James… no me sé su apellido, pero es un muchacho más o menos de mi edad.

-Sí sé donde vive, pero te recomendaría que no estés muy cerca de él, es un chico muy problemático.

-Oh no se preocupe por mí, sé cuidarme sola, gracias, pero ahora ¿me podría decir dónde vive por favor?

-Claro mira….-me dio todas las indicaciones para llegar a su casa la cual por fortuna estaba cerca.

Seguí todas las indicaciones caminado como alma que lleva el diablo.

Cuando llegué a la que se suponía era su casa, según las indicación que me había dado la señora, la miré un poco por fuera y estaba algo, por no decir muy detenerme mucho más en observar su casa me acerqué a su puerta y toqué con un poco más de fuerza de la que hubiera querido.

La puerta se abrió y gracias al cielo era James.

-Uhmm, Hola Bella que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí? Hey espera, porque traes los ojos tan hinchados ¿Ahora que pasó en tu casa?-preguntó al final preocupado.

-No me preguntes, por favor. ¿Hay alguien en tu casa?-dije mientras miraba hacia adentro.

-No, mi padre está de vacaciones.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, solo no mires, la casa está hecha un desastre.

-"No importa"-dije pasando-Uh, James, estem… espero no equivocarme, sino pasaría por una gran vergüenza, pero…

-¿Qué pasa Bella, por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-Uh, yo… James… ¿tienes un poco de polvo?-le pregunté rápidamente

-Espera ¿Te mandó tu padre a preguntarme esto? Porque si es así, me decepcionas Bella, no creí que fueras de esas personas que le chismean todo a sus padres.

-No James, yo no soy así, pero enserio necesito el polvo, quiero sentirme bien y olvidarme de todo aunque sea unos minutos, sólo un poco-dije casi rogándole

-Está bien Bella, creeré en ti. Ahora vengo- fue a un cuarto y regresó con una bolsita pequeña de plástico, puso un poco en una mesa y me sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, James-le dije mientras me dirigía a la mesa corriendo e inhalaba rápidamente.

Después de poco me sentía tan bien, ya no había malos recuerdos, ni palabras hirientes, solo una buena sensación de poder y energía en mi cuerpo.

Dirigí mi vista a James y esté puso música por lo que empezamos a bailar.

-Wow Bella, yo nunca me imaginé que consumieras, no pareces de esas chicas y menos siendo tu padre policía.

-Ese es el punto ¿no?, que las personas no se den cuenta.

-Tienes razón. Bella…- se fue acercando poco a poco más a mí y me besó, el beso al principio fue lento, pero cuando yo respondí lo profundizo más.

Cuando las cosas estaban pasando a otro nivel, James se detuvo.

-Bella, en verdad me gustas mucho y si vamos más lejos, quiero que sea cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos, y definitivamente ahora no lo estás.

Ese gesto se me hizo muy lindo de su parte, porque si hubiera sido otro no le hubiera importado que no estuviera en mis cinco sentidos.

Seguimos bailando y besándonos hasta que se me paso el efecto.

-Bueno Bella, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé pero salir no es una opción, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, digo si no te molesta.

-Por supuesto que no me molesta.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, James prendió la televisión y fue cambiando los canales hasta que dejo uno en el que estaba una película. No supe ni de que se trató la película porque aparte de que estaba perdida en mis pensamientos de vez en cuando James y yo nos besábamos. Cuando terminó la película James apagó la tele, me besó y agarro mis manos.

-Bella cuéntame más sobre ti, quiero saber muchas cosas, por ejemplo ¿Por qué viniste a Forks?

Ya me sentía mejor y tenía ganas de platicar sobre lo que fuera, así que sí le conteste.

-Bueno pues, según Renee, mi madre, yo estaba en malos pasos y al mandarme a vivir aquí me separó de mis amistades, aparte de que por fin se pudo deshacer de mí, creo que ya no veía la hora en que me fuera.

-No creo que tu madre quisiera deshacerse de ti, pero tal vez vio algo que no le gusto y prefirió poner tierra de por medio.

-Sí, claro y por eso desde que llegue aquí no me ha hablado, ni siquiera para saber si había llegado bien.

-Tal vez y ya habló con tu padre y se le ha olvidado decírtelo.

-No lo creo, pero cambiemos de tema

-Sí, me parece bien, no me gusta verte triste.

-Am... y ¿Cómo es el instituto?

-Es aburrido, los maestros también, pero nosotros hacemos las clases divertidas, ya verás.

-No lo creo, porque yo entraré a tercer grado y tu ya vas a entrar a cuarto grado ¿no?

-No, también entraré a tercer grado, es que un año lo repetí.

-¡Qué bien! No lo de que hayas repetido el año, sino que en algunas clases tenemos la posibilidad de estar juntos-dije sonriendo.

Seguimos platicando hasta la una cuando decidimos ir a comer algo.

Salimos y caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta un restaurante casero. Pedimos la comida para llevar y en cuanto nos la dieron nos regresamos a la casa de James

Comimos junto con unas cervezas, entre bromas y risas. Era como estar como con mis amigos de Nueva York, sin preocuparnos por nada y disfrutando como acostumbraba. James es un tipo genial y me la paso muy bien con él.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde riendo, fumando, besándonos, bebiendo y viendo la televisión. Me la pasé tan bien que ni cuenta me di que ya estaba oscureciendo. No hay duda, cuando te la pasas bien el tiempo se te va volando.

-Bella, creo que deberías de regresar a tu casa, ya son las ocho y te la has pasado todo el día afuera, de seguro tu padre va a estar preocupado.

-Pero ¿a quién le importa que Charlie se preocupe? No es cómo si él se hubiera preocupado por mí todos estos años.

-No sé qué decirte, pero yo creo que Charlie si se preocupa por ti. Pero anda vamos, te acompaño a tu casa, no quiero que tengas más problemas.

Cierto, Charlie iba a estar que echaba humo, mejor le hacía caso a James y me iba a casa.

Caminamos en silencio hasta mi casa y cuando llegamos nos quedamos afuera de mi casa, besándonos a manera de despedida.

-No quiero entrar a casa, de seguro Charlie va a estar que echa humo, prefiero quedarme contigo-dije haciendo un puchero.

-Aw hermosa que lindo puchero, pero no me va a convencer. Yo también quiero quedarme contigo, pero si nos quedamos más tiempo juntos tu papá va a morir de la preocupación"

-No creo que se preocupe por mí, pero de seguro me va a regañar para hacer bien su papel de padre protector- dije fastidiada volviéndolo a besar.

-!No, ya no voy a esperar más, de seguro ha de estar perdida o algo le paso, lleva afuera todo el día, no es normal mejor la iré a buscar!- gritó Charlie, pero no me importó, James y yo seguimos besándonos.

-Pues creo que no estaba tan perdidita, mira de hecho tiene muy buena compañía ¿No lo crees Charlie?- dijo Leah con tono irónico. En ese momento James y yo dejamos de besarnos y volteamos a ver a Charlie.

-Leah, cállate, no te metas en esto-la reprendió Sue.

-!Isabella Marie Swan, te quiero en este momento adentro de la casa, yaaaaa!- gritó Charlie como nunca lo había escuchado, entrando a la casa.

-Parece que ya empezaron mis problemas, te veo mañana, sí es que me dejan salir- dije dándole un beso fugaz.

Cuando entré a la casa Charlie tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y me miraba enojado, muy enojado. Cerró la puerta de un portazo bastante fuerte, tanto que todos saltamos de la impresión y nos hundimos un poco en nuestro lugares.

Esta familia sí que me enfada, todos de nuevo estaban en la sala, ¿qué no podían irse a sus recamaras? No era como si fuera una reunión familiar.

-!Isabella me tenías muy preocupado, creía que te habías perdido o que algo te había pasado, aparte ¿Qué estabas haciendo con ese muchacho? Te dije que no te quería cerca de él ni de sus amigos, y ¿Por qué hueles a cigarro y a alcohol? A ver, sóplame!- dijo tantas cosas que no sabía ni cual responder primero.

-¿Quieres que te de las explicación según fuiste preguntando o no importa el orden?- dije riéndome.

-Isabella, no estoy bromeando, respóndeme ahora mismo.

-"Esta bien, está bien, no te enojes. Te iré respondiendo según me preguntaste. Bueno, primero, no tenías porque preocuparte por mí, no es como si todos estos años lo hubieras hecho y que me venga a vivir a Forks no quiere decir que lo vayas a empezar a hacer."

-Isabella no sé por qué dices eso, yo siempre me he preocupado por ti- dijo Charlie enojado

-Por supuesto, lo que digas- dije tratando de no entrar mucho en ese tema- Segundo, lo que estaba o no estaba haciendo con 'ese muchacho' como tú dices, no es cosa tuya, pero para que veas que soy buena te diré, por si no lo sabes lo que estábamos haciendo afuera se llama besarse y…

-¡Isabella ¡¿Por qué te estabas besando con James, si apenas lo conoces? Y no voy a permitir que me trates como un niño chiquito o descerebrado, soy tu padre y si te pregunté qué estaban haciendo es porque tenía la esperanza de no haber visto bien.

-Bueno pues sí viste bien, lo lamento por ti, y como iba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieras, yo ya te había dicho que no te iba a permitir que me dijeras con quien o con quien no juntarme. La respuesta a la última pregunta es muy obvia, ¿no lo crees? Si huelo a cigarro y a alcohol, es porque estuve fumando y bebiendo.

Ok, lo acepto, fue muy tonto de mi parte decirle que había estado fumando y bebiendo, podría haber dicho que james estuvo fumando y que se le calló un poco de cerveza en mí, aunque eso iba a sonar muy absurdo, pero estaba enojada, Renee nunca me había hecho una escenita como esta y eso que ella me había visto en peores condiciones, que hasta a mí misma me daban vergüenza.

-¿Y cómo me lo dices así de tranquila? Sóplame-dijo serio, puse los ojos en blanco.

-Ay Dios mío, que enfadoso eres, pero si insistes-me acerqué, y le soplé-¿contento?

-No Isabella, podría asegurar que no fueron ni una ni dos cervezas las que se tomaron, sino varias.

-Y ¿tienes algún problema con eso? No es como si tu las hubieras pagado, no te preocupes.

-¡Isabella no es por el dinero, sino que lo que estuviste haciendo no está bien y menos a tu edad!

-¿Y tu quien eres, para decirme lo que está bien o no? No es como si tu hubieras hecho las cosas bien, tú dejaste a Renee sin impórtate si me podía o no cuidar bien y estas son las consecuencias, Renee me ha visto en peores condiciones y nunca me ha armado una escenita como esta. Así que, ahora no quieras venir a "arreglar" todo lo que no hiciste en 16 años.

-Me duelen tus palabras, porque si yo nunca pelee para que te vinieras a vivir conmigo fue porque sabía que allá estabas bien, tenías más comodidades que las que yo podría darte, aparte yo no podía cuidar de ti, Isabella me la vivía todo el día trabajando, ibas a estar sola todo el día -dijo dolido- Pero ese no es el punto de esta conversación. Tu conducta en este día me hizo darme cuenta de que ya no eres más la niña pequeña de hace algunos años y aunque tu supondrás que estoy acostumbrado a estos actos, pues no, no lo estoy porque aunque Leah y Seth también son adolescentes nunca han llegado así a la casa, pero parece que tú tienes costumbres muy diferentes y como quiero que te vayas quitando esas costumbres estarás castigada de aquí hasta que empiecen las clases.-dijo firmemente

-¿!Qué, estás loco o la edad te afecta?, Charlie faltan casi dos semanas para entrar a clases, no puedo estar castigada todo ese tiempo, ¿!no se te hace suficiente castigo para mí, tener que vivir aquí , donde no hay nada que hacer?- dije gritando muy fuerte.

-Isabella, baja la voz. Estarás castigada dos semanas sin poder salir, si tu conducta mejora a lo largo de ese lapso tal vez te baje el castigo"- dijo serio

-¿Y a qué te refieres con _'si tu conducta mejora'_?- pregunté ácidamente.

-Me refiero a que no quiero gritos, ni discusiones con ningún miembro de ésta familia, aparte a que le ayudes a Sue a todo lo que ella te pida.

-Ok, entonces mi castigo será hasta entrar a clases, porque ¿Estás de acuerdo que todo lo que acabas de decir es imposible? En esta '_familia'_ todos me odian y solo me quieren hacer enojar para que tú me regañes.

-Isabella, ¿te estás dando cuenta de las cosas absurdas que estás diciendo? Nadie en esta casa te odia, todos te estábamos esperando con mucha alegría.

-Esa ni tú te la crees, pero bueno ya me enfade de estar aquí ¿Me puedo ir?- recorrí con la mirada la sala y ya no había nadie. Había estado tan concentrada en esta _'amena' _plática que ni me di cuenta cuando se retiraron todos.

-Está bien Isabella, te puedes ir a tu recamara.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras, solamente quería recostarme en mi cama y dormirme.

-Así que, eres la nueva conquista de James

-A ti que te importa-le dije enojada, ya no podía soportar ni una "_plática"_ más.

-Bella sé que tu y yo no nos llevamos bien, pero esto te lo digo en serio, ándate con cuidado con James, a él solo le gusta jugar con las chicas, a ninguna toma enserio-dijo Leah seria.

-Aw que linda, tu gesto me enternece, pero Leah tu no me conoces, pero si te quieres dar una idea de cómo soy, creo que James y yo somos muy parecidos, más de lo que te pudieras imaginar.

-"Ni quien lo creyera, la hija de Charlie Swan una chica problemática, sabes todos en la escuela creían que eras una nerd.

-Pues ya quiero ver la cara de todos esos estúpidos cuando vean que no llego ni acércame a ser una nerd. Quedarán con la boca abierta.

-Tal vez, pero no por las razones que tú crees, sino porque seas amiga de unos de los chicos más problemáticos de todo Forks y tan rápido. En verdad me sorprendes Bella, nunca creí que fueras un fichita.

-Sabes me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensen sobre mí, yo soy así y no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser y menos por personas como tú.

-Yo te recomendaría que sí la cambies, porque si no tendrás muchos problemas en esta casa.

-Querida, estoy acostumbrada a tener muchos problemas y por lo visto aquí no va a ser diferente, así que no te preocupes por mí.

-No me preocupo por ti, solo te estoy advirtiendo.

-Gracias por tu advertencia, pero en verdad no te molestes, porque no me importa nada de lo que me digas. Sabes, estoy muy cansada así que, ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola chicas!

Lo prometido es deuda.. aqui estoy subiendo otro cap!, Espero les haya gustado.

Que les parecio este nuevo dato sobre nuestra _querida_ Bella? esta chica parece que no nos dejara de sorprender verdad? (:

No me vayan a matar por la "relacion" de Bella y James... soy todavíaa muy joveen para morir D:

Chicas les tengo dos noticias... una buena y una mala S:

La mala es que... TAL VEZ en esstos dias dure un poco mas en subir cap, porque aparte de que estoy en examenes bimestrales y en estos SI estudio muchoo, estoy organizando mi fiesta de xv's y ya se me vino el tiempo encima y me faltan Muuuuchoos detalles S:

La buena es que si a ustedes les parece bien en los proximos caps pondre un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara en el cap siguiente, comenten que les parece para saaber si si lo hago no :D estoy abierta a ideas .

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y favoritos!

Espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, etc

Besos!

Yose


	5. Castigo y Día en la Push

**Disclaimer**: Los personaje no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que ha salido de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

Por favor leer nota abajo

* * *

**Capitulo 4-Castigo y La Push**

Hoy ya era el tercer día que no podía salir de casa. Sentía que de un momento a otro iba a salir corriendo, tomar un avión y regresar a Nueva York, pero eso era imposible, primero, porque no tenía el dinero suficiente y segundo, porque no quitaban la vista de mi ni un minuto. Estoy tan enfadada, moriré de aburrimiento.

En estos días Charlie trata de hablarme, pero yo me comporto mas cortante de lo normal, si me preguntan algo respondo con monosílabas, o solo me encojo de hombros, parece que esa es la única manera de no pelear con alguien en esta casa.

Eran pasadas las 12, Sue había salido a comprar algunas cosas para la comida y yo me encontraba bajando las escaleras, para ir a la cocina por algo de fruta, cuando el timbre sonó. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que era James, parecía preocupado, casi brinco de alegría al ver que era él. Corrí a abrir la puerta.

-¡Jaaameess!-corrí a abrazarlo, sé que me vi un poco infantil, pero agh! Me sentía como una prisionera y en verdad me dio mucho gusto verlo.

-Hola nena, que bonito recibimiento. Oye me tenías preocupado, creí que estabas enferma o algo por el estilo, solo por eso me animé a venir.

-Ojala y estuviera enferma, pero no lo estoy. Estoy castigada, hasta que empiecen las clases, ¡lo puedes creer, hasta que empiecen las clases!, nunca en mi vida había deseado tanto entrar a clases, esto es un infierno.

-¿Por qué te castigaron? dime que no fue por mi culpa- dijo preocupado

-Ay, claro que no fue tu culpa, lo que pasa es que a Charlie no le pareció que tome y fume, y según él quiere que me acostumbre a las normas de esta casa, pero es un viejo chiflado, Renee me ha visto en condiciones verdaderamente feas y ni se inmutaba, si acaso me decía '_ay Bella, bájale un poco_' y era todo, pero Charlie es un viejo chiflado!

-Ya lo creo, pero creo que sería mejor que no le lleves tanto la contraria, al menos por el momento, digo para que se vaya acostumbrando poco a poco a ti.

-No lo sé, tal vez tienes razón, sabes, tuvimos suerte-dije sonriendo

-¿Por qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Porque justo cuando llegaste, Sue tenía poco que salió por algunas cosas para la comida, si hubieras llegado poquito antes, no nos hubiéramos podido ver, tengo prohibidas visitas y salidas.

-En verdad este castigo se me hace injusto, no es como si hubieses llegado ebria, pero bueno, que le podemos hacer-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Lo sé, pero creo que si hay algo que podemos hacer. Me puedo escapar, aunque sea un ratito, pero creo que va a estar difícil, no me dejan ni a son ni sombra-dije acercándome y depositando mis manos en su cuello.

-Ya lo creo, pero veras que vamos a encontrar la manera de que puedas salir de tu casa y poder irnos a divertir. Tal vez y no va a ser muy fácil ni rápido, pero te prometo que de esta casa te sales, aunque sea una hora. Estoy seguro que mis amigos nos podrán ayudar.

-Ojala, porque ya no aguanto estar más tiempo aquí encerrada y aburrida-dije y nos empezamos a besar.

-Isabella, despídete de tu amiguito y entra a la casa, ahora mismo-dijo Sue. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegó, esto no era nada bueno, solo iba a tener más problemas y tal vez hasta más días de castigo.

-Ya voy Sue- me hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas, como por ejemplo que quien es ella para meterse en mi vida o para decirme que hacer, pero me contuve, no quería que gracias a un arrebato me fuera peor. –Adiós James, nos vemos en la escuela- dije despidiéndome con la mano y James se fue guiñándome un ojo rápidamente.

Entré a la casa y Sue me siguió pisándome los talones.

-Isabella, sé que yo no soy quien para regañarte, pero toma en cuenta que esto se lo tengo que informar a Charlie, y no lo hago por chismosa sino porque él es tu padre y tiene que estar al tanto de lo que pasa contigo. Bella, ¿crees que es correcto que estés dando esos espectáculos afuera de la casa de tu padre, te imaginas lo que la gente va a decir si los ven?

-Wow, espera, para empezar no tienes porque decirle a Charlie lo que acabas de ver, pero bueno si insistes en decirle, no puedo hacer nada contra eso, pero vamos! No me salgas con eso de _'te imaginas lo que la gente va a decir', _no es como si viviéramos en el siglo pasado, en el que tenias que cuidar tu imagen para que la gente no fuera a hablar mal de ti, y que crees que van a decir!, solo son dos muchachos besándose, que tiene eso de malo ¿me lo puedes explicar?

-Bella, comprende que esto es un pueblo y hay mucha gente muy chismosa, tu padre es el oficial de policía de _este_ pueblo, ¡ya no vives en la gran ciudad, entiende eso, aquí todo es diferente. Y para ti, tal vez solo sean dos muchachos besándose, pero para la gente de este pueblo sería: '_El más problemático de Forks, besándose con la hija del oficial de policía'_, literalmente, el chisme del día.

-!Ay, ya me cansé de que siempre hablen mal de James, sabes… él estos días ha sido realmente amable conmigo, es la única persona que me hace sentir bien en este pueblo!

-Si nadie dice cosas positivas sobre ese muchacho es porque él..-no sé que más iba a decir, pero no la dejé terminar.

-Mira Sue, en verdad no me importa lo que me quieran hacer creer sobre James, él ha sido buena persona conmigo y yo no voy a cambiar mi forma de ser con él, solo por sus comentarios, ah y me gustaría estar presente cuando le informes a Charlie sobre el _espectáculo _que di, como tú dices ¿sí?, me gustaría poder defenderme tan siquiera.- Al terminar de hablar me fui caminando a mi habitación y al llegar como ya era costumbre para mí me sentaba enfrente de la computadora hasta que Sue dijera que ya estaba la comida.

Al terminar de comer mientras me retiraba a mi habitación Charlie me habló.

-Bella, Sue me dijo que tenía que decirme algo, pero que tú querías estar presente.

-Umm, sí, bueno si insistes Sue, cuéntale- dije volviéndome a sentar

-Charlie cuando iba llegando a casa- dudo un poco- Bella… estaba en la entrada, besándose con James-dijo un poco lento. Maldita vieja chismosa.

-¿!Isabella, es eso cierto!-dijo alterado.

-¿Por qué te mentiría Sue, no lo crees?

-¿Y así, tan descaradamente lo aceptas? ¡Ya te había dicho que no te quería ver cerca de ese muchacho y menos besándote con él!-dijo Charlie enojado

-Pues ¿para qué te voy a mentir? Lógicamente no tenía intenciones de decírtelo, pero como Sue me dijo que te lo iba a decir mínimo quería estar escuchando cuando te lo dijera, no fuera a ser que, Sue agregara algo más en mi contra. En mi defensa puedo decir que yo no sabía que James iba a venir, y la verdad esto es injusto, ¡me siento como prisionera en esta casa, estoy harta de no poder salir!

-Bella, entiendo que estés enfadada, pero ese es tu castigo y no voy a cambiar la fecha del término. Mira que estoy siendo bueno y tratando de comprenderte, porque si no, te hubiera aumentado tu castigo, por esa visita de James, entiéndelo Bella, no tienes permitido salir ni recibir visitas, como anteriormente te había dicho, solo puedes salir acompañada de Sue, Leah o Seth.

-Y como ya te había dicho, me niego a salir con ellos, ¡ni siquiera me llevo bien con ellos!

-Por eso, para que convivas más y te puedas llevar mejor con ellos…, oye, oye, ahora que me acuerdo quiero que me expliques que relación llevas con ese chico, James ¿Son novios?-Dijo Charlie con cara de miedo a mi respuesta.

-Charlie, no tengo por qué darte cuenta de mis actos, pero solo te diré esto para que me dejes de molestar, James y yo no somos novios, ¿contento?

-Entonces, ¿por qué te besas con él, acaso eres una de esas chicas que se besan con el primer tipejo que se les pasa por delante?- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, mi propio padre me estaba diciendo que era una chica fácil, una zorra, aunque no me gustara admitirlo, eso me dolió.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me acabas de decir? Sabes ¡estoy cansada de ti y de todos en esta casa, váyanse al diablo, los odio!- dije saliendo corriendo a mi habitación.

Eso ya me lo habían dicho anteriormente, algunas compañeras del colegio, pero no me importaba, porque sabía que me tenían envidia, pero es muy diferente a que tu padre te lo diga.

Mientras subía las escaleras las lágrimas se fueron acumulando en mis ojos, no me gusta llorar, eso te hace ver débil ante las personas, de hecho, yo rara vez lloro.

Al entrar a mi habitación, azoté la puerta y me fui caminando rápido a mi cama. Ahí me quede sentada viendo hacia el ventanal.

-!Ey!, vas a terminar amolando todas las puertas de esta casa-dijo Leah enojada

-Cállate ya aparte a ti que te importa, tu no las pagas- creo que Leah me iba a responder algo, pero en eso tocaron a la puerta.

-Pase-dijo Leah

-Bells hija, perdón, no quise decir lo que dije- lo mire a la cara y en verdad parecía arrepentido yo solo le devolví una fuerte mirada de odio.

-Leah, sal del cuarto-dijo Sue, esperando a que Leah saliera y saliendo con ella.

-Bells, perdón por hacerte llorar-dijo mientras limpiaba una lágrima de mi rostro.

-No estaba llorando, lo que pasa es que se me metió una basurita al ojo mientras subía-Esa fue una excusa tonta, pero no le iba a aceptar que lloré por su culpa.

-Bells, en verdad lamento lo que te dije, lo dije sin pensar. Pero Bella, estoy aterrado al darme cuenta de que ya no eres más aquella niña pequeña, que tienes costumbres muy diferentes a las que todos tenemos aquí y me da miedo pensar que no voy a poder cuidarte para que no hagas cosas que después te puedan afectar.

-¿Ya terminaste tu discurso? No tienes por qué preocuparte y tratar de cuidarme, ya estoy bastante grandecita como para saber cuidarme sola.

-Bella, si supieras cuidarte sola no estarías juntándote tanto con James, todavía eres joven y te falta mucho que aprender.

-¿Por qué todos siempre tratan de hacerme creer que James no me conviene y que es mala influencia para mí?

-Porque lo es, Bella ese chico y sus amigos, estoy seguro que consumen drogas.

-Bah, esas son puras habladurías de la gente de un pueblo-dije restándole importancia- Aparte, si se drogan, no quiere decir que sean malos, he tenido algunos amigos que se drogan y te puedo decir que son mucho mejores personas que otros, ellos nunca me criticaron ni me insultaron ni nada por el estilo, como muchas personas lo han hecho, igual que tú.

-Bells, enserio nunca quise decir eso, perdóname. Pero me alegro de que me tengas confianza y me hayas contado esto, pero ahora estoy más preocupado por ti, al darme cuenta de lo cerca que has estado de las drogas. Bella contéstame con la verdad y no quiero que te enojes ¿Tú has consumido drogas, aunque sea solo una vez?-Wao, esa pregunta si que no me la esperaba, pero lógicamente no le podía decir la verdad.

-Me ofende tu pregunta Charlie, pero claro que no, nunca he consumido. Sí, he tenido amigos que consumen, pero sé que eso está mal y no te deja nada bueno.-Charlie sonrió y me abrazó.

-Me alegro Bells, me acabas de quitar un peso de encima, al saber que tu entiendes que las drogas no son buenas y que no te dejan nada bueno.

-Umm, bueno, ¿podemos dar como terminada esta conversación?

-Está bien Bells, ya me voy a trabajar, nos vemos en la cena, adiós.-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

En cuanto se fue, Leah entró.

-Vaya, desde que tu llegaste, esta casa está lejos de ser ordinaria y aburrida, parece que tu siempre encuentras la manera de que te regañen.

-Vete al diablo Leah- le dije y prendí mi computadora. Al ignorarla olímpicamente salió del cuarto.

A la hora de la cena tenía algunos planes en mente, aceptarías salir con Leah o Seth porque así tendría más oportunidades de poder escaparme aunque fuera un rato con James.

- Leah, Seth, ¿tienen algún plan para mañana?, he pensado en lo que me dijo Charlie hace rato y creo que tiene razón, me hace falta convivir con ustedes un poco más, y sería bueno conocer más personas en Forks-Al terminar Leah tenía cara de sorprendida y enfadada a la vez, Seth tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Bells, me parece genial que hayas reconsiderado mi opción.

-Yo me niego a ir a algún lado con _ella, _no vaya a ser que vaya a coquetear con todos mis amigos y se den cuenta del tipo hermanastra que tengo- claro, celos, envidia. A mí me parece que más bien lo que tenía que decir era: "no vaya a ser que se den cuenta que ella es mucho más bonita que yo"

-Leah- la reprendió Sue enojada- Qué son esas maneras de hablar de Bella.

-Leah, no me gusto ese comentario, es mi hija, respétala-dijo Charlie frunciendo el ceño.

-Vamos mamá. Si hasta se ve en tus ojos que tú crees lo mismo que yo, no me regañes sólo por decir la verdad.

-Leah, ya cállate, por favor-le dijo Sue

-Bueno bueno, cálmense, pues por mí no hay ningún problema que vengas conmigo. Mañana tengo planeado ir con algunos amigos de La Push, ah ¿recuerdas a Jacob? El estará ahí también-dijo con una sonrisa

El resto de la cena me contó un poco más del plan que tenían para mañana.

Al día siguiente después de desayunar Charlie se acercó a despedirse de nosotros

-Bien chicos, que se la pasen bien y Seth cuida de Bella, porque si tiene el mismo sentido de orientación que Renee vas a estar en serios problemas si la dejas sola, aunque sea por un minuto-dijo riéndose

-Que chistoso Charlie-dije al principio imitando una risa falsa y después enojada cruzándome de brazos.

-No te enojes Bells, te quiero, nos vemos en la noche-dijo dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo por la puerta.

Después de un rato pasó Jacob por nosotros.

Nos saludamos con un beso y emprendimos camino hacia La Push rápidamente.

-Seth, que buena sorpresa que hayas traído a Bella-dijo feliz Jacob

-Si ¿verdad?, apenas ayer en la noche se apuntó al plan.-dijo Seth esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Durante el camino pude obtener información sobre Jacob. Él tiene 17 y medio, así que esta un grado arriba que yo, también cuando es su cumpleaños, que no tiene novia, etc.

Dado a que tuvimos una plática amena, el tiempo se me pasó volando y en menos de lo que me di cuenta llegamos. Nos bajamos del carro y afuera de una casa estaban varios chicos.

-Chicos, ella es Bella, Bella ellos son: Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil y Emily-dijo Seth mientras señalaba a cada uno.

-Hola, mucho gusto-dije con un movimiento de mano.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos que les parece si nos vamos ya a la playa.

-Sí, vámonos-dijeron todos en coro.

Yo les expliqué que tenía que ponerme mi traje de baño por lo que Jacob se ofreció a esperarme, para que no me fuera sola a la playa.

Entramos a su casa, la cual es algo pequeña, pero es una de esas casas que al entrar sientes como si estuvieras en casa, es muy hogareña. Me indicó donde estaba el baño y fui a cambiarme.

Me puse un bikini azul y un pareo que combinaba y sujete mi cabello en una coleta.

Tome mi morral y al salir Jacob estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche.

-Ya nos podemos ir

Jacob al voltearme a ver abrió sus ojos y su boca. Si bien no tengo un cuerpo de modelo, mi cuerpo no está para nada mal y está lejos de pasar desapercibido por los hombres.

-Cla… Claro, vámonos.

-Y… cuéntame, qué hacen aquí para divertirse.

-Bueno, pues vamos a la playa, hacemos una fogata o hacemos salto de acantilado o no sé, a veces solo vamos al pueblo y pasamos el rato, muy diferente a lo que tu estas acostumbrada, me imagino.

-Claro, muy diferente, más de lo que te imaginas…, y…¿hoy aremos una fogata? Eso sería divertido, nunca he estado en una.

-Lo más seguro es que sí, para cuando sea la hora de cenar, tal vez podríamos ir a mi casa, hacer unos sándwiches y comerlos allá acompañados de unos bombones.

-Eso suena bien

-¿Y qué has hecho en estos días?

-No mucho la verdad, los primeros días estuve saliendo con… alguien, pero no he podido salir, porque estoy castigada

-¿Por qué estas castigada?

-Bueno, ya sabes ideas de Charlie, dice que tengo costumbres un poco diferentes a las de aquí y por algunas peleas que he tenido en su casa, me ha castigado hasta que empiecen las clases.

-Uh, que mal, ¿Pero entonces como te dejó venir?

-Um…, bueno es que solo puedo salir con Seth, Leah o Sue, así que decidí venir con Seth, aparte de que ya tenía ganas de verte-dije sonriendo. Él paso su brazo por mis hombros y me apretó hacia él.

-Y dime ¿Quién es ése alguien con quien habías estado saliendo?

-No sé si lo conozcas, lo conocí en el parque, platicamos un poco y al día siguiente lo volví a ver en el parque, se llama James-dije tratando de restarle importancia. Jacob, chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-Bella, no sé si ya te lo hayan dicho, pero James no es una buena persona, es esta metido en un buen de cosas malas, yo mismo lo he visto...

-!Ya, estoy harta de que todos digan cosas malas de él!, si él lo único que ha hecho es portarse bien conmigo, aparte con él me siento bien, él es tan parecido a todos mis amigos de Nueva York"-

No me había dado cuenta hasta que terminé, que tenía lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos. No era por James, sino porque extrañaba muchísimo la vida que había dejado atrás y este pueblo me tenía de los nervios.

Jacob al ver mis ojos húmedos se acercó y me abrazó.

-Bella, perdón, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

-No te preocupes, no es eso, lo que pasa que, en verdad extraño mi vida en Nueva York, mis amigos, mi libertad, las fiestas, todo eso es tan diferente aquí.

-Te comprendo, aparte estar lejos de tu madre no tiene que ser fácil ¿verdad?-me reí por su comentario.

-Renee es lo que menos extrañó, si acaso lo que extraño de ella son sus permisos, sabes ni siquiera se ha dignado a llamarme, mínimo hubiera disimulado un poco su felicidad de deshacerse de mi-mientras hablaba Jacob me abrazaba más fuerte.

-Venga, no te pongas triste, de seguro Renee ha tenido contratiempos y no te ha podido llamar por eso-Sólo asentí y seguimos caminando como por un minuto más

-fiu, fiu-Paul imitó el sonido de un silbido cuando llegamos.

-Hasta que llegan, ya nos tenían preocupados-dijo Sam

-¿Estás bien Bella?, Debí de hacerle caso a Charlie, parece que si eres parecida a tu madre, ¿te caíste o algo por el estilo, por qué tardaron tanto?- dijo Seth.

Me acerque a él fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Yo… no… me… parezco…. a… Renee -dije con los dientes apretados por la ira, no me gusta que me comparen con Renee. –!Así que no lo vuelvas a decir ni en tus sueños!-dije medio gritándole. Seth me miraba con ojos sorprendidos.

-Cálmate Bella, Seth no lo decía por molestar-dijo Jacob. Los demás me veían sorprendidos. Conté hasta 10 en mi interior y después hablé-

-Perdón Seth, es solo que estoy un poco irritable- Seth sólo asintió.

-Tardamos, porque Bella camina muy lento- dijo Jacob guiñándome el ojo.

Todos se fueron a la playa, mientras, yo me recosté para aprovechar los tenues rayos de sol que había. Por pláticas que había tenido con Renee sé que en Forks rara vez sale el sol en su esplendor.

Estuve un buen rato recostada con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la brisa del mar cuando sentí gotas mojándome.

-!Qué demonios…!- Abrí los ojos y me encontré a Seth y Jacob sonriendo ampliamente.

Jacob me agarro de los brazos y Seth de las piernas, así me fueron acercando al agua mientras yo gritaba, trataba de zafarme, los amenazaba y me reía. Me balancearon un poco y me dejaron caer en el agua. Al principio grité de sorpresa porque estaba fría pero después todos nos estábamos riendo. No me había enojado, pero les iba a dar una prueba de su propio chocolate.

Mientras el agua me cubría, me sumergí un poco y agarré un puño de arena con mis manos, cuando estaba lo suficiente cerca como para poder lanzársela grité: "!Guerra de arena!" A los primeros que les di fue a Seth y Jacob. Reaccionaron hasta que la arena mojada les pego en su cuerpo y de un momento a otro todos nos encontrábamos tirándonos arena . Después de unos 15 minutos terminamos la guerra de arena todos tirados y manchados.

Cuando voltee a ver a Jacob el sonreía malvadamente hacia mí, eso no era una buena señal. Se fue levantando poco a poco, reaccioné rápidamente por lo que me levante lo más rápido que pude y empecé a correr tratando que no me alcanzara, pero como era mucho más rápido que yo me alcanzó fácilmente.

-No te vas a salir con la tuya, ve como quede-al observarlo me dio risa, estaba todo lleno de arena. Me agarró desprevenida y me alzó en brazos, caminando al agua.

-!Nooooo! está muy fría-dije riendo.

-Verás, que ahorita te acostumbras-dijo mientras corría. Al estar donde el agua le llegaba debajo de la cintura me quiso soltar, pero yo forcé mi agarre en su cuello.

Cuando dejó caer sus brazos, me sujeté con mayor fuerza de su cuello, pues traté de ponerme de puntitas pero ni así alcance.

-Jacob, me las vas a pagar, esta endemoniadamente fría, aaah pero veras que algo se me va a ocurrir, no….-primero me miraba fijamente divertido, después volteó hacia atrás y se fue haciendo un poco hacia atrás.

-Bella, viene…-Cuando dijo eso fuimos revolcados por una ola, no sé si era muy grande o no, pero yo la sentí como si hubiera sido enorme, por la sorpresa me solté del cuello de Jacob y tragué un poco de agua.

Donde me encontraba ya podía pisar, pero con el oleaje y la tos no me era muy fácil continuar, avanzaba un paso y retrocedía otro. Todos gritaron mi nombre y fueron a ayudarme, pero el que estaba más cerca fue Jacob, el me cargó y al llegar a la arena me acostó, mientras, yo seguía tosiendo.

-!Jacob, haz algo por Bella, no sé, primeros auxilio! ¡Mira como tose!-Ese gesto de Seth me enterneció, en verdad se estaba preocupando por mí.

-Bella está bien, Seth, no tomo mucha agua como para que se ahogue, de hecho ya saco todo el agua, ahorita solo esta tosiendo por la incomodidad de la sal en su garganta.

Después de unos 3 minutos que dejé de toser Jacob me ayudo a levantarme.

-Nosotros les gritamos que tuvieran cuidado porque venía una ola un poco grande, pero parece que estaban muy concentrados en su plática-dijo Seth, pegándole en las costillas a Jacob de manera de broma.

-Chicos, estábamos pensando en ir a hacer salto de acantilado, ¿se apuntan?-dijo Jared.

Todos aceptamos gustosamente a ir, tuvimos que ir a la casa de Jake para irnos en la pick up.

-Bella, ¿no te quieres venir a adelante?, sobra un espacio y así no van tan apretados atrás.

-Si claro, desde cuando se preocupa porque vayamos apretados o no-dijo Quil riéndose. Y Emily le dio un sape.

Cuando todos estuvimos en la pick up emprendimos marcha.

-¿Y qué se siente cuando vas cayendo?-le pregunté con mucha curiosidad a Jacob, no soy muy amante de los deportes extremos y me daba un poco de miedo saltar.

-No puedo decírtelo con palabras, pero es una sensación inigualable, nunca la olvidarás.

-Claro, si se siente como la ola que nos revolcó, ha de ser inolvidable"-dije sarcástica.

-No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada, si quieres para que te sientas más segura nos lanzamos juntos-dijo dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Bueno, eso suena mejor-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al llegar los primeros que saltaron fueron Sam y Emily, después Paul y Jared, cuando se iban a lanzar Embry y Quil le hablaron a Jake.

-Ey tu, ¿ahora porque duras tanto en saltar, ya te dio miedo o qué?

-Ya quisieran, miedo tienen ustedes…-Empezó a decir Jacob cuando Seth lo interrumpió.

-Bella, ¿estás segura que quieres saltar, ya te sientes bien?-Primero no entendí a que se refería con que si ya me sentía bien, ya después comprendí que se refería a la revolcada que me dio la ola.

-Sí, no te preocupes Seth ya me siento bien, aparte voy a saltar con Jacob.

-Uyy, Jacob, que triste has de estar ¿verdad?, con qué mala compañía vas a saltar-Le dijo riendo Embry, saltando después de Quil.

-Bueno, te recomendaría que como es la primera vez que saltas cierres los ojos, a menos que seas muy valiente-dijo Jake mientras me tomaba la mano.

Cuando saltamos apreté un poco más nuestras manos. La caída se me hizo eterna, pero me encantó, sentí la euforia y adrenalina correr por todo mi cuerpo.

En ese momento me olvidé de todo, lo único en lo que pensaba era en la caída y lo bien que se sentía, nada más.

Al entrar al agua, nos sumergimos mucho, más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Lo bueno fue que Jake nunca soltó mi mano y gracias a su ayuda no fue tan difícil salir a la superficie, nadamos un buen tramo, hacia donde estaban todos.

-Hey, chicos, ya está haciendo un poco de hambre, así que, qué les parece que vallamos al supermercado por algo ligero de comer-dijo Paul

Todos teníamos hambre así que nada más esperamos secarnos un poco y nos fuimos al súper.

En el súper yo llevaba el carrito y los chicos me indicaban por donde irme mientas iban poniendo algunas cosas. Los chicos se desesperaron porque dijeron que caminaba muy lento así que ellos se adelantaron a agarrar lo que faltaba.

Sólo nos quedamos Jacob y yo. Jacob pasó su brazo por mi cuello.

-Así que… ¿Te has divertido?

-Claro que sí, ha sido la mejor mañana que he tenido desde que llegue aquí.-dije sinceramente.

-Me da gusto- dijo acercándome más a él. En eso me distraje porque lo voltee a ver y choqué con otro carrito.

-Ay, ay, perdón venía distraída, ves Emmett lo que me haces hacer-Empezó a decir una voz muy aguda y cantarina. Voltee a la dirección de la voz y era una chica, como de mi edad, mucha más chaparrita que yo y al lado de ella un muchacho un poco más alto que Jacob.

* * *

Hooloaa!

Que les pareció el cap? Creo que ya es más que obvio con quien se encontró Bella verdad? Bueno este cap ha sido un poco mas largo que los otros y un poquito más relax, claro sin contar la pelea del principio xD esta chica si que no puede estar fuera del as discuciones ¿verdad?.

Chicaas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos! Estoy tan feliz, nunca creí (ni en mis mas locos sueños) llegar a tener estos reviews!

Muchas gracias por todas las que ha comentado y han seguido, pero viendo el numero de lectoras que hubo en el cap anterior me fije que hay muchas mas de las que han comentado (cosa que les agradezco mucho, por seguir leyendo), pero me gustaria que comentaran! No lo se..., para decirme que les esta pareciendo la historia, que es lo que esperan, ques lo que no les gusta, estoy abierta a ideas, etc.. claro si no es mucho pedir :D

Yo creo que el próximo cap lo subiré hasta el fin de de la próxima semana, y creo que será así hasta principios de abril. Ustedes ya saben.. por lo de mi fiesta, tengo que ir a ensallos y varias cositas más.

Me voy rápido porque tengo que irme al inglés y de ahí a mi prueba de vestiido! Ayy que nervioss :D!

Besos!

Yose


	6. Día en la Push 2

**Disclaimer**: Los personaje no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que ha salido de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

**Capítulo 5-Día en la Push 2.**

_Me distraje porque lo voltee a ver y choqué con otro carrito._

_-Ay, ay, perdón venía distraída, ves Emmett lo que me haces hacer-Empezó a decir una voz muy aguda y cantarina. Voltee a la dirección de la voz y era una chica, como de mi edad, mucha más chaparrita que yo y al lado de ella un muchacho un poco más alto que Jacob._

-No te preocupes, yo también venía distraída-le dije

-Hola Alice, Emmett-dijo Jake, sin su tono alegre de siempre.

-Hola Jacob, ¿y…?-dijo la chica.

-Bella-dije sonriéndole

-Oh, eres Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe Swan ¿verdad?

-Si-le dije a Alice-Te das cuenta Jake, ya tengo un sobrenombre: _'la hija del jefe Swan' _y todavía ni me conocen todos-dije recargándome en él y viéndole a los ojos.

-Perdón, perdón, no quise que te ofendieras, fue solo que…-

-No te disculpes, creo que me tengo que ir acostumbrando-La interrumpí

-Jake, Bella, porque tardan tanto, les dijimos que los estaríamos esperando en el siguiente pasillo-dijo Seth, dando la vuelta al pasillo. Cuando se dio cuenta que eran Alice y Emmett fue a saludarlos- !Hola Alice, Emmett! ¿Cómo han estado?-dijo feliz.

-Bien bien Seth, gracias ¿y tú?-dijo Emmett

-Bien, también-dijo Seth con una sonrisa.

-Bueno chicos ya nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos en clases, adiós-dijo Jacob. Seth y yo nos despedimos con la mano y un simple 'adiós'

Al llegar a la casa de Jake ya eran las 12 pasadas. Comimos unas cuantas frituras, galletas y cosas por el estilo.

Los chicos estuvieron viendo la tele un rato, mientras Emily y yo lavábamos los platos que ensuciamos.

-Oigan, vámonos de nuevo a la playa, tal vez y las olas ya estén un poco más grandes, y así podemos hacer competencias-dijo Paul. ¿! Más grandes ¡?, si de por si la ola que me revolcó se me hizo enorme y ellos las querían más grandes y para jugar competencias, estos chicos sí que están locos.

Se escucho un coro de vamos alegres y nos fuimos de nuevo a la playa, ya me estaba mareando ¿qué no se iban a quedar quietos por un instante?

Cuando llegamos las olas estaban más grandes que hace rato. Todos se fueron rápido al agua, a jugar. Parecía que Emily era la réferi, creo que competían en quien llegara más rápido, pero eran algo tramposos, así que Emily estaba vigilándolos.

Cuando Jacob se dio cuenta que me había quedado sentada en la arena vino conmigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentada? Vamos a jugar

-No gracias, ya tuve mucho del mar por hoy-dije riéndome

-Bueno, entonces qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo

Acepte gustosa y empezamos a caminar en un cómodo silencio, llegamos a una gran piedra y nos sentamos.

-Bella, cuéntame de ti, sobe tu vida como Neoyorquina-dijo Jake tomando mi mano

-Bueno, pues qué te puedo decir, la vida es tan diferente a aquí, allá yo rara vez estaba en casa, sino estaba en casa de amigos, estaba en fiestas, sino en el centro comercial, de hecho Renee decía que mejor me debería de haber mudado a la casa de mis amigos, porque cada que iba a la casa no me encontraba y en cambio aquí, pf! Me estoy volviendo loca, apenas y salí los primeros 3 días que llegue y Charlie ya me castigo, pero él no me conoce ni un poco, cuando quiero algo nunca me quedo con los brazos cruzados.

-Parece que las canas verdes que no le han sacado Leah y Seth a Charlie se las vas a sacar tu ¿verdad?-dijo dándome un ligero codazo y riendo

-Que va, se acostumbrará, oye ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -Simplemente asintió- ¿Por qué sentí que cuando nos encontramos con Alice y Emmett estabas disgustado?

-Oh, no le tomes importancia, simplemente que no me agradan esos chicos, no lo sé, se me hacen tan egocéntricos, presumidos, todos en Forks los ven a esos 5 como los chicos modelos, claro como sus padre es el estimado doctor del pueblo-dijo Jake con un tono de disgusto.

-¿Cinco?

-Sí, Alice y Edward, que son cuates, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper, los dos últimos son adoptados.

-Que rara familia, ¿por qué si tienen tres hijos adoptan dos más?-Jacob se rió

-Si lo sé, dicen unas personas que los adoptaron, porque creyeron que la señora ya no se iba a volver a poder embarazar cuando tuvo al mayor.

-Bueno, eso suena más lógico, pero estoy segura que Renee nada más cometería el mismo error en su vida una vez y no hasta adoptaría dos más errores.

-¿Te ves como un error en la vida de Renee?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Claro, esos somos la mayoría de los hijos-dije restándole importancia. Por la cara de Jacob supe que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que dije, pero no dijo nada.

Seguimos platicando un rato más de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Jacob me dijo que fuéramos de nuevo hacia donde estaban los chicos.

Cuando llegamos, seguían haciendo competencias. A los chicos les encantaba nadar por debajo de las olas y ver quien llegaba antes, entre Emily y yo estuvimos checando que no hicieran trampa, a veces jalaban el pie del otro para que no pudieran avanzar. Entre las ocurrencias de los chicos y todas sus bromas me la estaba pasando muy bien…

Llevábamos como dos horas ahí cuando en el estacionamiento de la playa llegaron varios coches y pusieron música a mucho volumen.

Los chicos se tensaron, Sam hizo una señal de que lo siguieran y fueron nadando hacia donde estaban los muchachos que habían bajado de los coches.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, no entendía nada, así que los seguí.

Cuando nos acercamos pude ver que eran algunos amigos de James y otras chicas que no conocía; fumando, bebiendo y bailando.

Volteé hacia donde estaban los carros y ahí se encontraba James sentado. Cuando me vio se sorprendió y se acerco hacia donde estaba. Sam y los chicos se fueron acercando hacia James, pero él llegó antes conmigo.

-Hola linda-nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla-Pero que bien te ves-me hizo darme una vuelta y después me agarró de la cintura, me levantó un poco y empezó a darme vueltas.

-James, bájame que me mareo-dije riéndome. Me bajo y me miro serio.

-Oye, por cierto no que estabas castigada-me dijo a modo de reproche.

-Es verdad, pero creo que se me olvido decirte que Charlie sólo me deja salir si voy acompañada de Leah, Seth o Sue, y vengo con Seth.

-James, te advertimos que no queríamos verte ni a ti ni a tus amigos aquí, si van a estar así-dijo Sam, y yo pegue un brinco, me sobresalté porque no lo escuché llegar.

-Sam, Sam, mi querido Sam, no eres nadie para decirnos lo que podemos o no hacer, la playa es libre, no nos puedes prohibir venir- dijo James, mientras pasaba su mano por mi cintura. Me sentí un poco incomoda porque Jacob y ellos me veían asombrados.

-Lo sé, pero recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que vinieron. James, esa vez no hice nada contra ti, pero si eso vuelve a suceder te juro que no me quedaré con los brazos cruzados, esta es una playa familiar.

-Ay, cálmate Sam, bueno te hago la promesa que esta vez no quedaran nada de residuos que puedan dañar a alguien, ¿contento?

-Los estaremos observando-dijo dando media vuelta.

-Bella, vámonos-me dijo Jake serio.

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres para decirle a Bella lo que tiene que hacer?-le medio gritó James

-Soy su amigo, y quiero lo mejor para ella y claramente tu no lo eres-dijo poniéndose enfrente de James de manera desafiante.

-Tú qué sabes maldito Indio-dijo James enfrentando a Jake.

Me puse ente ellos, para tratar que esto no pasara a una pelea.

-!Ey, cálmense! -Les grité- Jacob vete, ahora te alcanzo-dije seria

-Pero Bella, no te voy a dejar sola con este tipo.

-!Que te vayas- le grité. Se fue hacia donde estaban los demás, que eran aproximadamente unos 30 metros.

-James, créeme que me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero no me quiero arriesgar a que Seth le vaya a decir a Charlie, pero um... no lo sé, estaré aquí hasta la noche, tal vez y me pueda escapar un rato y vengo contigo ¿Sí?

-Me parece una idea genial, nosotros también estaremos aquí hasta la noche

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos al rato.

-Adiós-dijo mientras me trataba de besar, pero moví mi cabeza y me beso en la mejilla.

-Tal vez y Seth nos este viendo, ya sabes Charlie-dije a modo de disculpa y me fui. Claro, Charlie y aparte de que sentía que las miradas de todos estaban en nosotros y quería que Jacob nos viera besándonos.

Caminé rápido hacia donde se encontraban los chicos y al llegar se formo un silencio incómodo.

-M…, que les parece que vayamos del nuevo al mar-dijo Seth tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-Sí, está bien, de todos modos tenemos que estar aquí vigilándolos-dijo Sam

Se fueron al mar y yo me senté en la arena.

-¿No vienes?-preguntó Jacob

-Nop, de seguro el agua estará más fría, ya es mas tarde y no hay tanto Sol, aparte estoy enojada contigo-dije cruzando los brazos.

-Bella, entiende que James no me da buena espina, sólo quería protegerte.

-Jacob no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, si no se lo permito a Charlie, ¿crees que te lo voy a permitir a ti?... Me caes muy bien y sé que con el tiempo seremos muy buenos amigos, pero soy muy diferente a todas las chicas que conozcas de este pueblo y no voy a cambiar.

-Lo sé Bella, y eso es lo que me agrada de ti, desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que no eras igual a todas las personas que conozco y por eso me encantaría conocerte mejor.

-Está bien Jake, pero ahórrate la molestia de ser 'mi protector' ¿Si?

-Pero, Bella…

-Shh, ya no hables sobre eso, por favor-dije poniendo un dedo sobre su boca- Si quieres ve con los chicos a seguir disfrutando de lo que queda del día, yo prefiero quedarme aquí sentada viéndolos

-¿Estás segura?-Sólo asentí y se fue.

Hasta que empezó a obscurecer, James y sus amigos se calmaron un poco, ya no estaban bebiendo y le habían bajado el volumen a la música. Parecía que estaban preparándose para hacer la fogata.

-Bella ya nos vamos, la verdad es que no nos han quedado ganas de hacer la fogata así que cenaremos en mi casa, me muero de hambre-me dijo Jacob. Bien, ya tenía más oportunidades de ir con James. Solo asentí y empezamos a caminar.

Al llegar a casa de Jacob todos fuimos casi corriendo a la cocina y nos preparamos unos sándwiches. No me había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que empecé a comer.

En ese momento empecé con mi plan. Puse cara de disgusto y me agarré la cabeza, todos halaban en voz alto y reían, pero aún así Jacob se percató.

-Bella, ¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó preocupado.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, pero ahorita se me pasa.

-¿Quieres unas pastillas?

-No gracias. Mejor me iré a la playa, tal vez al escuchar el sonido de las olas me relaje y se me quite el dolor de cabeza.

-Claro, te acompaño.

-No quiero sonar grosera, pero preferiría ir sola, aunque no lo creas a veces me gusta estar sola, para poder pensar o reflexionar- Que nerd me escuché al decir eso.

-Está bien, solo no tardes mucho o los mosquitos te comerán- Respondí con un 'Claro' y me fui. Gracias a que hoy los chicos no se habían quedado quietos y se la habían pasado como ping pong de la casa de Jacob a la playa pude memorizar el camino y no me perdí. Cuando llegue a la playa ya se encontraban en la fogata.

Me acerqué a paso rápido y en cuanto James me vio, se acercó a mí.

-Bella, que bien que si pudiste venir.

-Sí, pero no podré estar mucho tiempo, salí con la excusa de que me dolía la cabeza

-Entonces, aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos.

Fue a subir el volumen del estéreo del carro, tomo dos cervezas y me dio una a mí. Estuvimos bebiendo, riendo y bailando unos 40 minutos, cuando de repente vi las luces de una patrulla en el estacionamiento de la playa y a un hombre bajándose de ella, por lo que me alarmé.

-James, no sé si sea Charlie, tal vez no, pero prefiero no arriesgarme, me tengo que ir.

-Bella, no seas aguafiestas, quédate un….-Antes de que siguiera diciendo algo lo callé con un beso, el enseguida respondió el beso, y después yo me separé.

-Enserio James, me tengo que ir.

-Ok-dijo entre triste y resignado.

-Adiós chicos-les grité a todos los demás y me fui corriendo lo más rápido que pude. Cuando visualicé la puerta de Jake me detuve para calmar mi respiración.

Jacob, al verme entrar soltó un audible suspiro, parecía como si le hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

-Bella, nos tenías preocupados, duraste mucho afuera.

-Perdón, pero es que perdí la noción del tiempo, me gusta mucho escuchar las olas. Mmm…. Saben me ha dado hambre de nuevo, ¿ha quedado algo de comer?- en verdad lo que quería era esconder un poco el olor del alcohol.

-Solo galletas, pero busca en el refrigerador, tal vez hay algo más-dijo Jake.

Me dirigí a la cocina y tome un paquete de galletas que estaban afuera, abrí el refrigerador y lo único que había de tomar era jugo. Galletas y jugo no era una combinación que me gustara mucho pero no había nada más.

Cuando me estaba comiendo la primera galleta tocaron la puerta. Abrieron y escuché la voz de Charlie. Al escucharlo me atraganté con la galleta.

Sí era él quien había estado en la playa, había estado tan cerca de que me cachara. Tomé un poco de jugo para que se me pasara la galleta.

-Hola muchachos, creí que iban a estar en la playa, haciendo una fogata, pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que no eran ustedes sino que los revoltosos de James y su pandilla, saben se me hizo muy raro, me estaba bajando del carro cuando vi que una chica se besaba con alguien y después salió corriendo de ahí-Cuando dijo eso, escupí todo el jugo y empecé a toser, lo bueno fue que estaba en el fregadero lavándome las manos porque sino el piso hubiera quedado lleno de jugo. Charlie se acercó a mí y me miro inquisitivamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella?-Me preguntó Jake. Sólo susurré un sí y me terminé el jugo que quedaba.

-Bueno Bella, Seth vámonos ya-dijo Charlie

Nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos. El camino a casa nadie dijo nada, pero pude ver a Charlie mirándome repetidas veces por el espejo retrovisor.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Perdonenme por el retraso, pero esta semana se me hizo muy pesada y no tuve tiempo para nada D:! Me gustaría decirles que el próximo miercoles voy a actualizar, pero para como veo las cosas no lo creo posible, así que prefiero no mentirles. Creo que estaré actualizando (al menos hasta la primera o segunda semana de abril) los fines de semana que es cuando tengo un poquito más de tiempo.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y todas las personitas que me han estado siguiendo (:

Lo sé, tal vez no fue el capítulo que se esperaban, pero no se me desesperen que ya casi aparece Edward!, pero como ya les he dicho a algunas Bella es un poco más compleja que el Edward de este fic, así que quería que primero conocieran bien a Bella, para que cuando conociera a Edward no se me descontrolaran con su personalidad o cosas por el estilo.

Ya me tengo que ir porque tengo que hacer tarea y estudiar S:

Nos vemos

Besos

~Yose


	7. ¿Qué esconde Lizzie?

**Disclaimer**: Los personaje no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que ha salido de mi loca cabeza y algunos pocos personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**-¿Qué esconde Lizzie?

**Bella POV**

Esta semana fue insoportable, no me han dejado sola ni a sol ni sombra, así que fue imposible escaparme un rato con James, aparte Charlie seguido me mandaba indirectas de que si había sido yo la muchacha que salió corriendo de la playa y yo solo actuaba como si no supiera de que hablaba.

Estaba en la que será mi nueva escuela, es tan chica y aburrida. Charlie nos dejó a Seth, Leah y a mí y vendría por nosotros en media hora, pero desde el lunes nos iríamos en el auto de Leah que es un _ka, _sólo que ahora estaba en el mecánico.

Me encontraba saliendo de la oficina, cuando James llegó, fui a saludarlo y me pidió que lo acompañara a su auto a dejar el horario.

En el auto comparamos los horarios y más de la mitad de las clases las teníamos juntos.

-Bella, ¿te das cuenta de lo bueno que es esto?, ¡podremos pasar mucho más tiempo juntos! -Yo sólo asentí. - Presiento que este año va a ser muy bueno e interesante -me dijo y me besó.

Nos tuvimos que separar porque escuchamos un carraspeo.

-¿Interrumpo algo? -dijo Seth con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú qué crees… -dijo James

-No Seth ¿Pasa algo, ya llegó Charlie? -le pregunté.

-Si, ya nos está esperando afuera del estacionamiento.

Me despedí con un rápido beso en la mejilla y seguí a Seth que se había adelantado un poco.

-Oye Bella, no es por chismoso, ¿pero que te traes con James?

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Bella, Jacob es mi mejor amigo y creo que lo estás dejando crear falsas esperanzas

-Ay Seth, ese es un gesto muy lindo de tu parte, preocuparte por Jake, pero mira, no es por ser mala onda, pero mi vida privada no me gusta comentarla con nadie, y no pienso empezar a hacerlo. No hagas más preguntas ¿sí?, tú eres el único con el que me llevo bien dentro de esa casa y no quiero que eso cambie.

-OK, solo te pido que no vayas a jugar con Jake -

Antes de que pudiera contestarle algo llegamos a la patrulla y nos subimos.

-Hey Bells, ¿cómo te fue, te gustó tu nueva escuela?-me preguntó Charlie mientras arrancaba.

-Emmm, sí, es muy chica en comparación a mi otra escuela, pero está bien.

-Que bueno que te gustó. Que mal que Leah o Seth no vayan en tu grado, así mínimo ya conocerías a alguien te tu mismo año.

-No te preocupes por eso Charlie, Bella ya conoce a varios de la escuela y a uno más de lo que te gustaría, pero estoy segura que en menos de una semana Bella ya será amiga o _algo más_ de media escuela-dijo Leah, maldita.

-Claro yo SI soy sociable, no como otras personas, como tu… comprenderás.

-Leah, no me gustó para nada tu comentario, por favor abstente a hacer esos comentarios y tu Bella también, ya dejen de pelear- dijo Charlie cansado.

Ya no dije nada, sólo me crucé de brazos y me quede mirando por la ventana. Pasamos por el parque que está cerca de la casa y vi a Lizzie jugando.

-Charlie, para-le dije y él disminuyo la velocidad.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?

-¿Puedo quedarme en el parque un rato?

-Bella acuérdate que estás castigada

-Ándale Charlie, sólo será un rato-dirigí mi mirada hacia Lizzie que estaba jugando con la pelota que le compré. Charlie siguió mi mirada y vio a Lizzie.

-Está bien Bella, pero no dures mucho ¿está bien?

-Si, si si, te lo prometo, gracias papá-me bajé de la patrulla.

Lizzie no se dio cuenta de mi presencia así que llegué por atrás y le tapé los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy

-!Yo conozco esa voz, Beeellaaaaa!-dijo Lizzie mientras se volteaba y me abrazaba -!Ay! Te extrañé mucho, creí que ya te habías olvidado de mí-dijo triste.

-Como crees que pude olvidarme de ti, es sólo que he estado castigada y ahorita venía de la escuela y te vi, así que le pedí permiso a Charlie que si podía estar aquí un rato.

-¿Y por qué estás castigada?

-Es que hice algo que a mi padre no le gusto.

-¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó curiosa.

-M… para resumírtelo te diré que fui a la casa de un amigo y bebimos y Charlie se dio cuenta.

-Fuchi… el alcohol huele feo y es malo, no sé porque a las personas le gusta tomarlo-

-Cuando tengas mi edad verás que no vas a pensar lo mismo-le dije recordando que cuando yo tenía su edad decía lo mismo.

-No lo creo, las personas cuando toman se vuelven malas y violentas, yo no quiero ser así y tampoco quiero tener una amiga así-dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su cara. Esa pequeña lágrima removió algo en mi interior pero a la vez me desconcertó, no entendía muy bien que había dicho para que llorara. Estaba a punto de desbordarse otra lágrima por sus hermosos ojos por lo que la abracé.

-Lizzie, no te pongas así, no sé por qué dices eso ¿crees que yo soy una mala persona?-movió su cabecita negativamente -Nena, si tomas un poco no pasa nada malo, el problema es cuando bebes mucho. Pero, haber dime porque dices que las personas cuando beben se vuelven malas y violentas.

-Es que… ar…Arthur cuan…do llega…en la no…noche a… ave...ces….-Lizzie estaba llorando muy fuerte y eso le impedía poder hablar bien. Yo la estaba abrazando pero me separé de ella porque dejó de hablar, la mire a los ojos y entonces fue como si se acordara de algo y termino de hablar -A…veces pone películas y se ven hombres borrachos malos-Dijo simplemente pero las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como un río. Esa ni loca me la creía, estaba segura algo me oculto Lizzie en su relato.

-¿Quién es Arthur?

-El esposo de mamá-dijo con cara de disgusto.

-Bueno, pero tú misma lo dijiste, eso pasa en las películas, no le tomes tanta importancia-le dije tratando que su sonrisa volviera y al mismo tiempo de convencerme a mí, no quería que la idea que pasaba por mi cabeza fuera cierta. –Bueno, mejor hay que ponernos a jugar ¿sí? -Lizzie sólo asintió y me paso su pelota.

En cuanto nos pusimos a jugar le volvió a Lizzie su característica sonrisa.

-Lizzie, lo lamento pero ya tengo que irme, Charlie solo me dio permiso de estar un pequeño rato ¿quieres que te acompañé a tu casa?- le dije después de estar cerca de dos horas jugando.

-!Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! vamos y así sirve que te doy un dibujo que te hice-Extendió su sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, enseguida tomo mi mano para que camináramos más rápido a su casa.

-¿Y sobre qué es el dibujo que me hiciste?

-Eso es sorpresa, estoy segura que te gustará. Ha sido el mejor dibujo que he hecho, bueno… eso fue lo que dijo mami.

- Estoy segura que me gustará. Oye Lizzie…¿cómo se llaman tus padres?

-A mi papi no lo conozco- dijo con voz triste y agachando la mirada- Y mi mami se llama Kate. ¿Por qué?

-Solamente, curiosidad- En realidad lo que quería era poder sacarle un poco de información a Charlie sobre la familia de Lizzie, porque el tal Arthur no me daba buena espina.

Al llegar a su casa se escuchaba como varias cosas eran tiradas hacia el piso provocando un estruendoso sonido.

-Be… bella, no quiero entrar- dijo Lizzie mientras abrazaba mis piernas- De seguro Arthur está enojado…y… y…- Y de nuevo estaba ahí, esa mirada de Lizzie como si recordara algo. –Y tal vez… es por culpa de Ricky… y Ricky está haciendo… su berrinche.

-Lizzie, ¿quieres ir a mi casa, en lo que a Arthur se le pasa el enojo?- solo asintió.

Caminamos en silencio, pues cuando volteaba a ver a Lizzie tenía la mirada pérdida y parecía pensativa.

Al llegar a mi casa, gracia a que ya tenía mis propias llaves, no tuve que tocar y subimos directo a mi cuarto.

-Que bonito está tu cuarto, pero ¿por qué hay dos camas?-preguntó frunciendo su ceño, como tratando de hallar una explicación.

-Es que Leah, mi hermanastra duerme aquí también.

-Que padre tener una hermana, yo siempre he querido tener una hermana-en ese momento Leah llegó y se nos quedo viendo extrañada.

-¿Quién es ella Bella?-Lizzie se paró y caminó a hacia Leah.

-Soy Lizzie, mucho gusto-dijo extendiendo su mano.

-Yo soy Leah- Leah también extendió su mano más extrañada aun. –Bella ¿qué hace ella aquí?

-Es mi amiga y la he invitado a comer-Leah solo levantó su ceja y me vio como si tuviera tres ojos.

-¿Tienes complejo de doble personalidad o algo por el estilo?

-No entiendo por qué dices eso.

-Bella, en un momento eres una chica rebelde y al otro eres amiga de una niñita, en verdad me asustan tus cambios.

-¡Leah, ya casi está la comida, pon la mesa por favor!- gritó Sue desde el piso de abajo interrumpiendo nuestra plática.

-Déjalo, yo la pongo-le dije y salí con Lizzie. Entré a la cocina, y Lizzie se quedo en el comedor.

-Hola Sue, invité a comer a una amiga, no te importa ¿verdad?

-Por mí no hay problema Bella, pero no sé que vaya a decir Charlie.

-Oh, por el no te preocupes, no creo que se vaya a molestar. Bueno… Iré a poner la mesa.

Lizzie me ayudó a poner la mesa, casi al finalizar tome un tenedor y me fui acercando a ella, sin que se diera cuenta y le piqué el estomago, ella también tomó un tenedor y pico mi estomago. Gracias a eso empezamos a jugar espaditas con los tenedores, pero cuando se distrajo un poco le empecé a hacer cosquillas.

-Be…be…lla, pa… para… por… favor…- dijo revolcándose en el piso de la risa. Yo también me estaba riendo, su risa era contagiosa.

-No voy a parar-le dije riéndome

-Aaaaa- _risas_- ¿si?-_risas_- No sé cómo pudo pero me empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-!AAAA!- grité, las cosquillas son mi debilidad, las odio. No podía dejar de reír.

-Bella, ¿por qué gritaste?- dijo Sue mientras entraba al comedor.

Bajó la vista, buscando de donde provenían las risas y cuando nos vio, me miró como si tuviera monos en la cara.

-Bella, ella…, ella ¿es la amiga que me dijiste que se quedará a comer?- preguntó Sue más sorprendida aún.

-Sip-dije mientras las dos nos levantábamos- Mira Lizzie, ella es la mamá de Leah, Sue

Lizzie se acercó a Sue y extendió su mano.

-Mucho gusto señora Sue, yo soy Elizabeth Denali- A esta pequeña sí que le enseñaron modales.

-Mucho gusto Lizzie, sólo dime Sue. Bueno niñas la comida ya está casi lista, váyanse a lavar las manos

Fuimos a lavarnos las manos y cuando volvimos ya había llegado Charlie.

Estábamos comiendo todos tranquilos cuando Lizzie me habló en susurros.

-Bella ¿tu mamá no va a venir a comer?- Estaba a punto de reírme, pero no lo hice porque tal vez Lizzie se iba a sentir mal.

-Lizzie ella no vive aquí, vive en Nueva York, donde antes yo vivía

-Pero eso está muy lejos ¿Por qué te viniste a vivir aquí sin tu mamá?

-Mmmm…., porque mi papá vive aquí y decidimos que…, ya era hora de pasar un tiempo con mi padre- una pequeña mentirita.

-¿Y no extrañas a tu mamá?

-Un poco- aunque en realidad lo único que extrañaba de ella eran sus permisos.

-Ay que feo, yo me moriría si no viviera con mi mami

-Sí, porque tu todavía estas chiquita y la necesitas

-Pero yo creo que a nuestras mamis siempre las vamos a necesitar, aunque estemos viejitas

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo no quería llevarle la contraria.

En cuanto terminamos de comer acompañé a Lizzie a su casa, no quería que la fueran a regañar por llegar tarde.

Íbamos llegando a su casa, cuando Lizzie soltó mi mano y se fue corriendo gritando "Maaamiiii" hacia una mujer que estaba a unos metros de nosotras. La señora la cargo y le dio un beso en la frente.

Al ver esa escena un nudo se formo en mi garganta, hice memoria tratando de recordar alguna escena parecida entre mi madre y yo, pero no había ninguna y estoy segura que nunca la hubo, mi madre es tan fría con algunas personas, pero en especial conmigo.

-Mira mami, ella es Bella, la amiga que te conté que me salvo de ser atropellada cuando se me fue la pelota.

-Un gusto Bella, yo soy Kate Denali. Muchísimas gracias por haber salvado a Lizzie, no tengo manera de agradecértelo.

-No tiene porque agradecérmelo, bueno yo ya me tengo que ir- Ya me quería ir, no soportaba más tanto amor.

-¿No quieres quedarte a comer?

-Gracias, pero acabo de comer. Adiós Lizzie, nos vemos pronto- dije poniéndome a su altura y ella me abrazó.

-Adiós Belly, te quiero mucho, para la próxima no dures tanto en acordarte de mi ¿si? Porfis- dijo un poco triste.

-Lizzie, claro que me acordaba a de ti, sólo que como ya te había dicho estaba castigada. Solo que ahora va a haber un problema, las clases ya empiezan el lunes y entre semana será muy difícil vernos, pero te prometo que en la primera oportunidad que tenga te visitaré- A Lizzie se le formó una gran sonrisa.

Abracé a Lizzie y le di un beso en la frente, está niña sí que sacaba lo mejor de mí, después me despedí de Kate y me fui.

De caminó a casa me golpeo de nuevo la imagen de Lizzie y Kate. ¿Por qué mi mamá nunca pudo ser así? En muchos momentos creí que yo no era su hija, pero esa era una idea un tanto tonta porque Renee no iba a cuidar de una niña que ni siquiera fuera su hija, si a duras penas a mi me soportaba. Aunque en realidad quienes siempre cuidaban de mi eran mis abuelos, en ellos encontré a la madre y padre que me hubiera gustado tener.

No me percaté que estaba llorando hasta que un sollozo se escapó de mi boca. Había estado tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que envés de tomar la calle que de atajo para llegar a casa, seguí por la avenida. Me estaba girando para regresar, cuando choqué con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Oh, perdóname por favor. ¿Te encuentras bien?-me dijo una hermosa voz aterciopelada.

* * *

Hola!

Chicas se que me quieren matar, perdonenme por la tardanza, pero les juro que tengo una semana tratando de subir cap, (se acuerdan desde el dia que conteste reviews?, pues desde ese dia que no puedo subir cap, aunque en esta semana no lo habia intentado hasta ahora, la veredad ya estaba harta ¬¬'), pero simplemente no me dejaba fanfiction y no se porque.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy! quien será esa personita con la que habrá chocado? :D Creo que todas ya se estan haciendo una idea y una sonrisa se les formo, pero al mismo tiempo les apareció una mueca de odio por haberlas dejado así, verdad? jaja No se preocupen, para el proximo capitulo no tardaré mucho en actualizar (bueno eso espero, porque ya saben uno pone y dios dispone, aunque en este caso fanfiction x)

Qué les pareció el caso de Lizzie? Me imaginó que pueden adivinar que es lo que pasa en su casa ¿verdad? o al menos tener una idea, diganme sus opiniones, porfavor!. Si, no todo será color de rosa.

Sé que puede parecer que Bella esta un poco loquita porque a todo momento se acuerda de su mamá, o más bien de como ella siempre fue y de lo que nunca hizo, pero es comprensible, porque estar en una nueva ciudad sin hacer todo lo que tu acostumbrabas, sin tus "amigos" y con tu mamá aún más lejos de lo que siempre ha estado, debe de ser muy dificil.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y sobretodo por seguirme! Deseenmee buena suerte! Este sabado son mis xv's y no estoy nerviosa, estoy lo que le siiguuee!

Besos!

Nos vemos el próximo fin!

Yose


	8. Encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Los personaje no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que ha salido de mi loca cabeza y algunos pocos personajes.

* * *

**Capítulo 7- Encuentro**

**Edward POV**

Estaba caminando en dirección al restaurant donde mis hermanos se habían adelantado, mientras yo estacionaba el carro. Mi vista se centró en una muchacha que iba caminando a paso lento y que parecía estar temblando a unos metros de mí, eso me pareció extraño, era como si estuviera sollozando. Me acerqué a ella, entonces volteó y chocó conmigo, haciéndola caer al suelo.

-Oh, perdóname por favor. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Bajé la vista y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que al principio me miraban con enojo pero después se fueron dulcificando. Confirme mis sospechas, sí había estado sollozando, pues sus ojos estaban rojos y se notaba tristeza en ellos, aparte algunas lágrimas quedaban todavía en su cara. Me quede observándola fijamente. Su tez era blanca, tanto como la mía, tenía su rostro en forma de corazón y un cabello largo, café, que enmarcaba su cara haciéndola todavía si era posible más perfecta. Ésta chica sí que era hermosa parecía un ángel.

Le extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantar. Me observó con escrutinio, al principio parecía dudar pero al final extendió su mano para que la ayudara. Al tocar su mano sentí como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por todo mi cuerpo, la volteé a ver y al parecer a ella le pasó lo mismo pues sus ojos miraban los míos sorprendidos.

Nuestras intensas miradas no se conectaron, podía ver todo y nada en su mirada, era como si tuviera una pared que no te deja ver más allá, lo único que podía ver era la tristeza que desbordaban sus ojos. No podíamos separar nuestras miradas hasta que ella soltó mi mano y sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-Gracias. Y sí, estoy bien

-¿Segura que estás bien?- Ella sólo asintió- ¿Eres nueva en Forks? Nunca te había visto

-Sí, me mudé hace algunos días

-Edward, ¿por qué tardas tanto? Ya vamos a ordenar- me dijo Alice mientras caminaba desde el restaurant hacia mí.

-Ya voy Alice-le dije un poco enfadado, quería seguir platicando con ella.

-!Hola Bella, que bueno verte de nuevo!-dijo Alice cuando llegó hasta donde estaba.

¿Bella? Ese nombre me sonaba conocido y más de lo que me hubiera gustado.

_Flashback_

_Estaba de vacaciones, sólo faltaba poco más de una semana para entrar a clases, y por una parte ya quería entrar, porque estoy muerto de aburrimiento, pues Forks es un pequeño pueblo en el que no hay mucho que hacer, pero por la otra no quiero entrar porque no quiero tener que soportarla a _ella_ de nuevo. _

_Estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música, cuando mi revoltosa hermana llegó._

_-!Edward, Edward, adivina que!_

_-Que paso, Alice_

_-Parece que la hija del jefe Swan, llegó con todo._

_-Alice, habla claro, no entiendo a que te refieres._

_-Pues verás, estábamos Emmett y yo en el supermercado, cuando yo choqué contra otro carrito, yo iba distraída por las tonterías de Emmett y cuando levanté la vista a quién crees que me encontré!_

_-¿A la hija de Charlie Swan?_

_-Sí, pero aparte….- Se me quedó mirando para que le respondiera, yo solo me encogí de hombros – !Ay!, pues iban Bella y Jacob Black abrazados, yo digo que parecían algo más que amigos. Sabes es muy bonita, parece que alguien ya le va a quitar el trono a Lauren._

_-Alice, ¿quieres dejar de una vez en tu vida ser taaaan comunicativa y dejarme en paz? Estoy harto que siempre las conversaciones giren alrededor de Lauren._

_-Perdón Edward, no lo dije con el afán de molestar, adiós-dijo y salió cabizbaja de mi cuarto_

_Fin del Flashback_

-!Edward, Edward! ¡¿Estás ahí?-me gritó Alice. Por un momento me había desconectado del mundo en mis recuerdos.

-Oh, si ¿Qué pasó Alice?

-Estaba diciendo qué, que bien que ya se conocieron Bella y tú.

-Aaah sí, bueno ya vámonos porque los demás de seguro han de estar enfadados de esperarme. Adiós-le dije a Bella, di media vuelta y me fui.

No, no podía ser, no de nuevo, esto estaba mal. ¿Acaso tenía yo un imán para poner mis ojos en las personas equivocadas? Así empezó la última vez y no dejaré que pase de nuevo. Cometí un error pero no lo volveré a cometer.

Entré al restaurant y enseguida entró Alice quien me reprendió por haberme ido de esa manera tan 'maleducada'.

-Chicos a que no saben a quien acaba de conocer Edward-dijo Alice

Quiero a mi hermana y mucho, pero en ocasiones no me gusta su forma de ser, en cuanto a que es muy chismosa, no chismosa como esas que sólo dicen las cosas para formar intrigas o dicen cosas que son mentiras, pero ella casi siempre todo lo que sabe le encanta decirlo.

-Deja los rodeos de lado Alice, ve al grano-dijo Rosalie.

-Ay, que aburrida eres. Bueno pues… Conoció a Bella, la hija del jefe Swan ¿verdad que es muy bonita, Edward?

-Como cualquier otra chica-dije restándole importancia, pero en realidad "bonita" no le hacia justicia.

-Te quedas corto Edward, ella es muy bonita, creo que Lauren ya va a tener una contrincante-dijo Alice

-Alice, ¿quieres dejar tus chismes para otro día y dejarnos comer a gusto?

-Edward, no le hables así a Alice-me dijo Jasper enojado.

-Saben, ya no tengo hambre-me levanté- Iré a dar un paseo, pídanle a mamá o a papá que vengan por ustedes, llegaré tarde-Les dije y salí del restaurant antes de que me dijeran algo y me subí a mi volvo.

Estuve dando vueltas por el pueblo horas sin un rumbo fijo. Entonces la vi, caminado por la calle con un chico, se encontraba Lauren tan guapa como siempre y parecía que ya tenía a su nuevo juguete. Arranqué a mucha velocidad y me fui a casa. Hasta que llegué me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde, todas las luces estaban apagadas, prendí la luz de la sala y ahí se encontraba mi madre en el sofá, esperándome.

-Hola, mamá

-Edward, ¿qué te pasa, cómo dejas a tus hermanos en el restaurant y te vas a así sin preocuparte si nosotros podíamos ir por ellos?

-Mamá, perdón, pero ya sabes a veces Alice y sus comentarios me sacan de mis casillas, necesitaba dar un paseo.

-Edward por favor, cambia ya, no dejes que lo que pasó opaque tu vida, ninguna mujer lo vale. Sé que has hecho un gran esfuerzo, pero todavía extraño lo que era de ti mi niño-me dijo mi mamá abrazándome.

No le dije nada, pues no le podía asegurar nada, no sabía en cuanto tiempo lo iba a poder superar y tal vez viéndola siempre, iba a ser más difícil.

-Buenas noches mamá

-Buenas noches Edward

Al tratar de dormirme no podía sacar de mi mente esos profundos ojos cafés llenos de tristeza.

**Bella POV**

-Oh, perdóname por favor. ¿Te encuentras bien?-me dijo.

Al levantar la vista el enojo ni siquiera me invadió al ver al chico. Estaba guapísimo, y guapísimo se quedaba corto.

Dejé mi lado orgulloso y acepté su mano.

Al instante que nuestras manos se tocaron algo muy raro me pasó, fue como si muchas descargas eléctricas invadieran mi cuerpo, rápidamente dirigí mi vista a él en busca de un explicación, pero él estaba igual de sorprendido que yo. Nuestras miradas no se podían separar, yo estaba perdida viendo sus hermosos ojos verdes. Pero después de un rato, que se me hicieron años una voz interna me dijo que de seguro estaba pareciendo boba al mirarlo así, por lo que decidí soltar nuestras manos y sacudí un poco mi cabeza para volver a la realidad y no quedarme perdida en ese mar verde.

Pero recordé que gracias a él había caído al suelo y no pude olvidar mi lado orgulloso.

- Gracias. Y sí, estoy bien.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- sólo asentí- ¿Eres nueva en Forks? Nunca te había visto.

-Sí, me mudé hace algunos días-dije con voz monocorde.

-Edward, ¿por qué tardas tanto? , Ya vamos a ordenar-Dijo una chica, la voz se me hacía conocida pero no la ubicaba.

-Ya voy Alice-le dijo. Me volteé para ver quién era y me encontré con la chica que conocí en el supermercado.

-!Hola Bella, que bueno verte de nuevo!-dijo Alice cuando llegó hasta donde estaba.

-Hola Alice, lo mismo digo-dije sonriéndole

-Veo que ya se conocen, que bueno- dijo Alice feliz. Yo sólo asentí

Dirigí mi vista hacia Edward y parecía que estaba en otro mundo.

-!Edward, Edward! ¡¿Estás ahí?-le gritó Alice.

-Oh, si ¿qué pasó Alice?-le dijo desconcertado.

-Estaba diciendo qué, que bien que ya se conocieron Bella y tú.

-Aaah sí, bueno ya vámonos porque los demás de seguro han de estar enfadados de esperarme. Adiós-me dijo, dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Discúlpalo Bella, de seguro ya ha de tener hambre y cuando tiene hambre su humor no es el mejor-dijo con una risa fingida.

-No te preocupes, entiendo-dije dándole una sonrisa más que fingida.

-Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

-Nos vemos

¡Es una patán, un majadero, un maleducado, un sangrón! Era lo único que pensaba de camino a casa.

Aunque fue algo raro, porque primero se porto bien conmigo y cuando Alice llegó fue como si recordara algo que hizo que se portara totalmente diferente.

Pero eso no me importaba, lo que verdaderamente me importaba era que me había ignorado.

Nadie que me interese ignora a Isabella Swan, así que haré todo porque ese chico se fije en mí, y sé que no será nada difícil.

Ya tengo mi vista puesta en un nuevo objetivo, el chico más guapo que he conocido en mi vida y se llama Edward Cullen.

* * *

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero el domingo cuando tuve por fin tiempo de publicar no pude ni entrar a mi cuenta, ya saben el problema que habia en fanfiction S: Pero bueno... ya por fin pude! :D

Perdon por no haber respondido reviews, pero ahora que ya por fin pude entrar no me quise arriesgar que en el tiempo que durara contestandolos fuera a pasar algo, jaja yo bien arisca! xD

Ayyy! Por fin entró Edward en acción. Qué les parecio el cap? Estan odiando al igual que yo a Bella? jajaja:D

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, siempre me contagiab de su emoción y alegría (:

Espero sus reviews, por favor que ya han bajado notablemente ):... espero y que ahora que ya por fin apareció Edward vuelvan a la normalidad :D jeje las quiero!

Besos, cuidense!

Nos vemos pronto

Yose


	9. Clases

**Disclaimer**: Los personaje no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que ha salido de mi loca cabeza y algunos pocos personajes.

* * *

Chicas por favor: Leer Nota de Autor

* * *

**Capítulo 8-Clases**

**Bella POV**

Hoy era por fin el día en el que se terminaba mi castigo, pero aún así empezaba con otro castigo: La escuela. Aunque eso ahora no importaba mucho, lo que verdaderamente importaba era como me iba a ir vestida. "Todos los chicos del instituto de Forks van a babear por mi y en especial uno". Ese fue mi pensamiento mientras elegía mi vestimenta.

Opté por usar jeans un poco rotos, semi-entubados. Me hubiera gustado usar un short o una falda, pero tampoco era tonta como para irme así, sabía que me iba a dar frio. Mi blusa era de tres cuartos, gris, un poco escotada y ceñida al cuerpo, por si acaso también llevaba un abrigo negro. De zapatos elegí unos tacones del 12 negros, enfrente tenían una línea de piedritas y la correa era un listón que formaba un moño. Llevaba una bolsa de mano en la que podían caber varios cuadernos y libros. Mi cabello lo deje suelto con mousse acentuando mis ondas y un pasador de mariposa. Mi maquillaje fue un poco de polvo, rubor, rímel, delineador y gloss.

Leah entró al cuarto y al verme casi se le salen los ojos.

-¿¡No crees que vas demasiado arreglada para ir a la escuela!

-No, así estoy perfecta. De esta manera siempre me iba a la escuela en Nueva York y todas las personas importantes nos íbamos así, así que no veo el por qué cambiar.

-Haber si no haces el ridículo yendo así a la escuela.

-Pues que te venga valiendo ¿no? Si hago el ridículo, cosa que en realidad no creo, seré yo la que lo haga y no tú.

-Chicas, ya vámonos, quiero llegar temprano-gritó Seth desde el piso de abajo.

Bajamos y ahí también se encontraba Charlie junto a Seth.

-Wao Bella estás despampanante, sí que me pusiste difícil mi trabajo de proteger a mi hermanita de los chicos-me dijo Seth modo de broma.

-Gracias Seth-dije sonriéndole

-Bella, ¿no quieres ir a cambiarte por algo más adecuado para ir a la escuela?-me dijo Charlie serio.

-Esto es adecuado, siempre he ido así a la escuela y nunca nadie me había dicho nada-dije dándole una mirada desafiante.

Charlie sólo suspiro con cansancio y lo dejó pasar.

-Bueno Bells, espero y te vaya muy bien en tu primer día de escuela- dijo acercándose y besando mi frente.

-Gracias, Cha... papá. Bueno vámonos ya, quiero llegar con tiempo, no vaya a ser que me pierda de camino a clases-les dije. Sí claro, lo que quería era tener el tiempo suficiente para observar a todos los chicos.

El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo, nadie dijo nada. Leah iba manejando, yo de copiloto y Seth atrás.

Al llegar a la escuela, el estacionamiento estaba lleno, mientras iba caminando hacia la entrada todas las miradas se centraron en mi. Algunos chicos se acercaron a mí para presentarse y hacerme preguntas como que cuál era mi nombre, en qué año iba, qué hace cuánto había llegado, pero como no eran guapos los mandé a volar.

-Hola chicos, mucho gusto, me llamo Issy, saben ahora tengo un poco de prisa pues tengo que buscar a un amigo, así que después nos vemos, adiós.

-¿Issy?- ya ni me acordaba que Seth iba a mi lado.

-Sí, mira en mi otra escuela solo dejaba que mis amigos, los populares, me dijeran Bella, aunque todos en la escuela, hasta los nerds me conocían por Bella pero cuando se dirigían a mí, les obligaba que me dijeran Issy para así saber que no era nadie importante.-

-Bella ¿enserio eras así?

-No era, _soy_, y lo seguiré siendo. Lógicamente tienen que haber una diferencia entre los populares y los demás.

-Bella, sabes qué grupo odio más?…, los populares que quieren tener a todos intimidados y ser siempre el centro de atención.

-Te informo algo Seth, si no estás en ese grupo no eres nadie, pero no te preocupes tu por ser mi hermanastro podrás pertenecer rápidamente a ese grupo, porque es lógico que yo estaré en ese grupo. Si en NY era de las más populares que no lo sea aquí que es un pueblucho, es imposible.

-A mí no me importa pertenecer a ese grupo. Yo no creí que fueras así, tan frívola-me dijo Seth algo enojado y se fue.

¡¿Yo frívola? En verdad Seth pensaba eso de mí. Yo no soy frívola, solo hago lo que verdaderamente me conviene, aunque en el camino tenga que aplastar a algunos cuantos.

Estaba a punto de entrar al edificio cuando alguien obstruyó mi vista al poner sus manos sobre mis ojos.

-Adivina quién soy

-Esa voz la conozco muy bien. ¡James!- Quitó sus manos y me abrazó.

-Hola linda, ¿lista para el primer día de clases?

-Claro, vamos, acompáñame a dar un paseo por la escuela para irme familiarizando- Pasó una mano por mi cintura y en cuanto caminamos un poco los murmullos en el pasillo no se hicieron esperar.

Al comenzar las clases nos mandaron a el auditorio donde el director nos dio la bienvenida y nos deseo un buen curso escolar.

Las primeras tres clases se pasaron muy rápido, dado a que yo era la única nueva, los maestros me hicieron presentarme, así que todas las miradas estuvieron fijas en mí.

-Nena vámonos a la cafetería ya, quiero presentarte a todos los demás, de seguro te van a caer muy bien-me dijo James tomando mi mano.

Mientras caminábamos por la cafetería todas las miradas se centraban en James, en mí y en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Nos sentamos en la mesa más grande y concurrida, que por supuesto era la de los populares.

-Chicos les presento a Bella, Bella ellos son…- Los únicos nombres que se me grabaron fueron los de Lauren, Jessica, Tanya, Victoria, Mike, Laurent y Tyler, los cuales parecían aparte de James los más importantes del grupo.

Lauren me barrió descaradamente y siguió platicando con Jessica, los demás me dieron una sonrisa y la mayoría me dijeron frases como "espero seamos muy buenos amigos", "veras que este pueblo no es tan malo como parece", "este año la pasaremos a lo grande", etc.

Algunos otros que parecían no estar muy bien informados me preguntaron de qué ciudad venía y en qué escuela había estado.

Pasaba mi mirada alrededor de la cafetería cuando me encontré con unos ojos que me veían intensamente.

-Ya vengo-le dije a James, él iba a protestar pero caminé antes de que me dijera algo.

Cuando llegué a su mesa, Jake se levantó.

-!Jake! ¿Cómo estás?, ya te extrañaba-le di un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-Yo también Bella y estoy bien, gracias, pero a ti ni te pregunto, es obvio que estás más que bien con tus nuevos _amiguitos._

-Oh si, ellos son… agradables, ¿pero es mi imaginación o en tu voz noté un poco de enojo?

-¿Por qué me debería de enojar?

-Tal vez porque te gustaría que yo estuviera contigo y no con ellos-al decir "contigo" presioné mi dedo en su perfecto pecho para darle más énfasis.

-Si tú estás bien con ellos, por mi está bien- Apenas le iba a responder cuando sentí una mano en mi cintura.

-Bella que te parece si vamos a comprar algo, no has comido nada y de seguro has de tener hambre-me dijo James.

-Claro, ya ni me acordaba y ahora que lo mencionas muero de hambre, vámonos. Adiós chicos-me despedí de los demás chicos de La Push y de Seth que también se encontraba con ellos y otros más, incluida entre ellos Leah.

Mientras comprábamos James no dijo nada, solo me mantenía bien agarrada de la cintura. Cuando llegamos a la mesa la mayoría me bombardeo con preguntas y quejas.

-!Bella que te pasa, ¡¿cómo le puedes hablar a _ellos?-_me dijo Victoria. Ups se me había olvidado que mis amigos de la Push no son populares, sino que todo lo contrario y si aquí era igual que mi otra escuela los populares no convivíamos muy bien con los demás, si acaso hablábamos con ellos de vez en cuando y si era necesario.

-Ay no hagan tanto escándalo, sólo lo salude porque es amigo de la familia y también de mi hermanastro, sólo fue mera cortesía por única y primera vez.

-Ay déjenla, es obvio que Bella es igual que ellos, ese tal Jacob y ella son muy buenos amigos, no llegas con cualquiera besándolo y abrazándolo–dijo Lauren cizañeramente.

-Mira mocosa, tú no me conoces y si tengo suerte ni me conocerás, así que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, no sé porque pero tengo una especie de desagrado a las rubias falsas teñidas, así que no le sumes un punto más a mi desagrado por ti ¿Entiendes?. Te puedo asegurar que nadie que me haya caído mal la ha pasado bien- en la cafetería se escuchó un coro de "uuuuuuu".

-Quien te crees que eres tú para llegar a amenazarme a mí y en _mi _escuela, no sé si lo sabes pero aquí mando yo!-Dijo recalcando "mi escuela"

-Tal vez por ahora, pero no por mucho tiempo mas, yo me encargaré de eso, no es como si una pueblerina va a poder competir conmigo- se escucharon muchos aplausos, gritos de alegría y "urraaaas".

-Ja, mira Lauren, parece que tu _reino_ se ha sublevado. Creo que nadie aparte de tus amiguitas te soporta.

-Idiota, escúchame muy bien, esto me lo pagarás muy caro. ¡Jessica, Victoria, Tanya vámonos!-gritó muy fuerte.

-Vete tú a donde quieras, pero yo no me iré, estoy cansada que me trates siempre como te da la gana, por fin alguien te va a quitar tu lugar- dijo Victoria. Lauren solo gritó y se fue seguida de Jessica y Tanya atrás de ella.

La cafetería era un escándalo, todos estaban felices.

-Wao Bella, cada día te admiro más, nadie nunca había puesto en su lugar a Lauren, me alegro que se haya ido.-me dijo James sonriéndome y me besó. Eso me tomo desprevenida, no creí que lo fuera a hacer y menos enfrente de toda la escuela, pero no me quedó otra que responderle terminándolo muy rápidamente.

-¡Mira la hora que es! Ya casi van a dar el timbre y no sé donde me toca la próxima clase y tu no vas conmigo en esa, ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos ya para que me guíes hasta mi clase?- fue el único pretexto que se me ocurrió para terminar el beso rápido. No quería que los chicos creyeran que tenía novio o algo por el estilo, yo amaba mi libertad.

-Claro, vámonos

En cuanto llegamos al salón timbró y James se fue. Yo me quede afuera esperando a que llegaran todos los alumnos, no me gusta ser la primera en entrar. Cuando pasaban por mi lado todos me felicitaban y/o me daban las gracias por lo de Lauren.

Me quede un momento más afuera pues creí que iban a llegar más alumnos, pero claro! Estas es una escuela pequeña con pocos alumnos. Al entrar al salón todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, solo quedaba una disponible hasta adelante. Maldición, odio estar adelante, pues el maestro ve todo lo que haces y para colmo es _biología_, como odio biología, me da tanto sueño.

Entré al salón y me senté, solo esperaba que sí tuviera compañero de mesa porque siempre les pongo a hacer todas las prácticas. Apenas estaba pensando eso cuando un chico entró caminando rápido al salón, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y al instante lo reconocí, no había alguien más que tuviera esos hermosos ojos verdes, lo extraño era que su mirada estaba llena de enojo hacia mí sin ninguna razón, más bien quien debería de estar enojada sería yo por la manera en que me trató cuando nos conocimos.

**Edward POV**

Otro primer día de clases, antes si me emocionaban pues siempre creía que cada año iba a ser diferente o especial, pero ahora ya ni me interesa, me he dado cuenta que en un pueblo como este es casi imposible que algo llegue a cambiar.

De camino a la escuela Alice no paró de hablar sobre lo bueno que sería este año, dijo que lo presentía.

Llegamos temprano a la escuela, así que hicimos un poco de tiempo en el estacionamiento platicando de cosas banales. Alice estaba hablando, cuando por todo el estacionamiento se empezaron a escuchar murmullos y el sonido de unos tacones. Nos giramos a ver de dónde provenía el ruido y ahí se encontraban Bella Swan, a su lado Seth y varios chicos alrededor de ellos.

- Hola chicos, mucho gusto, me llamo Issy, saben ahora tengo un poco de prisa pues tengo que buscar a un amigo, así que después nos vemos, adiós.- y siguió caminando hablando con Seth, el cual parecía un poco decepcionado y enojado.

-¿Issy? ¿Por qué a nosotros nos dijo que la llamáramos Bella?- dijo Alice

-Nosotros que vamos a saber, yo creo que ni ella sabe, esa chica sí que está loca ¿Vieron como se deshizo de todos esos chicos?-les dije

-Sí, se cree tanto, cree que puede hacer a todos como quiere- dijo Rosalie, parecía muy enojada y me podía imaginar porque. A ella siempre le ha gustado tener a todos los chicos babeando por ella y que alguien más le quité la atención de todos no ha de ser muy grato.

Las clases pasaron lenta y aburridamente, cuando tocaron salí lo más rápido posible pues vi a Lauren con la intención de acercarse para platicar conmigo.

En la cafetería me senté en la mesa de siempre y esperé a que mis hermanos llegaran. Entraron Bella y James agarrados de la mano, parecía como si fueran celebridades pues toda la cafetería no dejaba de verlos.

Unos segundos después llegaron mis hermanos con caras de sorpresa.

-Alice ¿no me habías dicho tú, que parecía que Jacob era el novio de Bella?- dijo Rose

-Eso yo creí, cuando los vi en el supermercado parecían algo más que amigos, pero parece que no y que envés Jacob es James.

Esta chica parecía demasiado interesante, no solo para mí, sino que también para mis hermanos y para el resto de mis compañeros pues no dejábamos de seguirla con la mirada.

Una vez hechas las presentaciones, Bella caminó hacia la mesa de Jacob y lo saludó efusivamente, besándolo en la mejilla y abrazándolo. En un momento de la conversación Bella se acercó más a él y de una forma muy sexy con su dedo presionó su pecho.

-Wauu, esta chica sí que no tiene vergüenza, mira que coquetear con otro enfrente del chico con el que parece que está saliendo, osea James–apuntó Emmett sorprendido y bromeando a la vez.

En ese momento James se acercó enojado y puso su mano en la cintura de Bella como si marcara su territorio y se fueron a comprar algo de almorzar.

Al regresar, muchos murmullos se escucharon de su mesa y después de unos segundos Bella alzó la voz enojada.

-Mira mocosa, tú no me conoces y si tengo suerte ni me conocerás, así que no te metas en lo que no te incumbe, no sé porque pero tengo una especie de desagrado a las rubias falsas teñidas, así que no le sumes un punto más a mi desagrado por ti, ¿entiendes? Te puedo asegurar que nadie que me haya caído mal la ha pasado bien- En la cafetería se escuchó un coro de "uuuuuuu" no había nadie que no estuviera pendiente en esa "conversación".

-Quien te crees que eres tú para llegar a amenazarme a mí y en mi escuela, no sé si lo sabes pero aquí mando yo!- le gritó Lauren. Cuando salíamos, esa era una de las cosas que más me desagradaba de ella: su altanería y que creyese que era el centro del universo.

-Tal vez por ahora, pero no por mucho tiempo mas, yo me encargaré de eso, no es como si una pueblerina va a poder competir conmigo- se escucharon muchos aplausos, gritos de alegría y "urraaaas", toda la cafetería era un escándalo y no era para menos nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle así a Lauren y muchos la odiaban, no faltaba quien quisiera decirle todo eso y mucho más pero el miedo les ganaba. Antes de terminar nuestra relación me di cuenta de lo mal que trataba Lauren a todos.

-Ja, mira Lauren, parece que tu "_reino"_ se ha sublevado. Creo que nadie aparte de tus amiguitas te soporta-

Esta chica sí que me descontrolaba, por una parte odiaba su forma de ser, era igual que Lauren: presumida, arrogante y por lo que había visto le encantaba jugar con los hombres, pero amaba su coraje y valentía. Pero lo que me descontrolaba aún más era recordar la primera vez que la vi, su mirada era tan diferente a la de ahora y esas lágrimas que empañaban un poco su mirada me hacían encoger mi corazón.

Volví a centrar mi mente y vista en la discusión que tenían y después de otra discusión y de que Victoria dejará a Lauren, se fue muy enojada bufando y maldiciendo a Bella.

Todos en la cafetería se burlaban de Lauren y ovacionaban a Bella, parecía que iban explotar de felicidad. Pero no todo terminó ahí.

James y Bella cruzaron unas palabras y luego éste la besó. No pude soportarlo más y me fui de la cafetería rápidamente a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

No me había equivocado en mis suposiciones, Bella era una chica igual o más fácil que Lauren. Apenas tenía algunos días de haber llegado a Forks y ya se besaba en plena cafetería con James.

¿Acaso soy masoquista o por qué me tengo que fijar en una chica igual a Lauren?, que seguramente lo único que me traería seria más dolor.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y al ver mi reloj caminé rápidamente hacia el salón de biología, esperaba que el maestro todavía no hubiera llegado. Tuve suerte, el maestro no estaba todavía en el salón, busqué un lugar disponible y el único que había, se encontraba de compañera mi tormento de ojos color chocolate.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Aquí estoy yo de nuevo!. Les gusto este cap? o mereece un tomataso? jaja

Yeah! Estoy de vacasiones hasta la próxima semana, así que en estos días trataré de avanzar un poco más con los caps, porque desde que empecé no he avanzado mucho, porque casi no tuve tiempo por lo de la fiesta, pero ahora sí ya tengo un poco más de tiempo :D

Bueno chicas, muchísimas gracias por sus valisosos reviews y por seguir la historia (:

Hace algún tiempo pregunté que si les gustaría que dejará un adelanto, asíq ue a manera de agradecimiento les dejo este pequeño adelanto:

-_Ma…mamá una llamada no te iba a tomar más de 5 minutos, sólo para saber cómo había llegado o cómo me estaba yendo, pero…-mi voz se quebró y se me formo un nudo en la garganta-pero con esto me doy cuenta una vez más que nunca te he importado y nunca te importaré- y le colgué._

_Cuando colgué me di cuenta que tenía el teléfono todo mojado por mis lágrimas, lágrimas las cuales no sabía en qué momento huyeron de mis ojos._

En ese instante se acercó Sue y me abrazó maternalmente, yo no pude más que dejarme abrazar como una niña pequeña con su madre y llorar. 

Bueno eso ha sido todo, Nos leemos pronto chicas!

Cuidense!, Adios


	10. Llamada de Renee

**Capítulo 10-Llamada de Renee**

_Tuve suerte, el maestro no estaba todavía en el salón, busqué un lugar disponible y el único que había, se encontraba de compañera mi tormento de ojos color chocolate._

Un odio increíble se apodero de mí al verla, parecía que el destino me estaba haciendo una mala jugada, queriendo que sufra más.

En toda la clase sentí su intensa mirada en mí. Yo la trataba de esquivar mirando al profesor o hacia algún otro lugar del salón. En varias ocasiones cuando el maestro hablaba o se volteaba, trató de entablar una conversación conmigo, pero apenas hablaba y el maestro le pedía que guardara silencio, cuando la volteé a ver después de casi la cuarta vez que el maestro le pedía silencio estaba visiblemente enojada. Apenas dieron el toque salí lo más rápido posible que pude, no podía soportar más tiempo evitarla.

**Bella POV**

Estaba demasiado enojada, había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Edward, pero el maldito maestro siempre me callaba. Las demás clases no pasó nada interesante, más bien ni sé que pasó, mi cuerpo estaba ahí pero mi mente en otro lugar o más bien en otra persona: Edward Cullen.

De lo único que me di cuenta fue que Alice va conmigo en la clase de literatura, así que intentaría hacerme amiga de ella, para tener un punto más a mi favor. Si por mi sola no podía conquistar a Edward, cosa que en verdad no creo, le podría pedir ayuda a Alice ya cuando seamos muy amigas.

James me comentó sobre una fiesta que harían hoy por el inicio del curso y acepté encantada, Charlie me tenía que dejar ir, no tenía otro pretexto para no dejarme salir, mi castigo ya terminó.

En el camino a casa Seth me felicitó y me dijo que se sentía muy orgulloso de ser mi hermano. Leah dijo que era una tarada al meterme con Lauren, pues no sabía en el gran problema que me había metido, yo le contesté que para mi ella no era un problema y que ya veríamos al final quien salía ganando.

Al llegar a casa el teléfono estaba timbrando y yo me acerqué a contestar. Apenas presioné el botón para contestar una voz muy conocida habló.

_-Hola Charlie, sólo te hablo…_

-Renee, No soy Charlie

_-Oh, mm… __Bella, que sorpresa, creí que todavía estabas en la escuela._

-No, aquí salgo media hora antes. ¿Y esa sorpresa que has llamado, apenas te acordaste que tienes una hija, Renee?

_-Isabella soy tu madre, te he dicho millones de veces que no soporto que me llames por mi nombre, me debes respeto no seas igualada._

-Ja, respeto a ti ¿por qué? No estás en condiciones de pedir respeto ¿Con qué cara apenas llamas después de dos semanas desde que he llegado aquí, acaso te has olvidado qué tienes una hija?-estaba muy enojada, no porque me interesara hablar con ella sino porque con eso me demostraba que yo no le importo ni un reverendo pepino.

_-Mira Isabella, no te permito que me hables así. ¿Te acuerdas del trato que hicimos un día? Yo no me meto en tu vida si tu no me entrometes en la mía, y ahora mismo lo estás haciendo._

-!No me estoy metiendo en tu vida!-le grité-Esto no tiene que ver solo contigo Renee, también tiene que ver conmigo. Soy…-se me fue un poco la voz-soy tu hija y me debes una explicación.

-_Isabella, si hubiera sabido que tú me ibas a contestar mejor ni hubiera llamado, sólo me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo- _eso me dolió, una vez más comprobaba que yo sólo significo para ella una pérdida de tiempo-_ y como se que no dejarás esto por la paz hasta que te dé una explicación te la daré, pero no te saldrás con la tuya, con esto has roto nuestro trato y para la próxima me entrometeré en tu vida._

-Eso…, eso no es justo, lo que yo te estoy pidiendo es razonable, ¡sólo una maldita explicación de por qué no me llamaste en todos estos días, no más!-le grité

_-No me grites Isabella ¿Quién te crees que eres para gritarme? Y claro que es justo lo que yo estoy haciendo, pero ya no discutiré contigo esto más tiempo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer. No te hablé en todos estos días porque eran los últimos días de vacaciones de Phil, así que nos fuimos de vacaciones a un lugar hermoso y comprenderás que no iba a mal gastar mi tiempo, pues cuando Phil regresa a trabajar su tiempo libre disminuye casi a cero._

-Ma…mamá una llamada no te iba a tomar más de 5 minutos, sólo para saber cómo había llegado o cómo me estaba yendo, pero…-mi voz se quebró y se me formo un nudo en la garganta-pero con esto me doy cuenta una vez más que nunca te he importado y nunca te importaré - y le colgué.

Cuando colgué me di cuenta que tenía el teléfono todo mojado por mis lágrimas, lágrimas las cuales no sabía en qué momento huyeron de mis ojos.

En ese instante se acercó Sue y me abrazó maternalmente, yo no pude más que dejarme abrazar como una niña pequeña con su madre y llorar. Éste pueblo sí que me afecta, antes yo rara vez yo lloraba, pero ahora he llorado muy seguido.

-Sue… ¿Por qué es así? Tú no la has escuchado, pero ha dicho tantas cosas que…-dije sollozando

-Si he escuchado, perdona Bella no quería ser metiche, pero cuando el teléfono dejó de sornar creí que ya habían colgado y estaba a punto de llamar a una amiga cuando levanté el teléfono, escuché los gritos y me preocupé y lo demás no pude evitar seguir escuchándolo-me dijo Sue muy apenada.

-No importa Sue, qué más da. Sue yo… te he visto todos estos días, como eres con tus hijos y… y mi madre no es ni una décima parte cómo eres tú ¿Acaso soy tan mala hija que me merezco ese trato de mi madre?-a cada palabra que decía mis lágrimas aumentaban.

-Bella, tú no eres una mala hija, un poco difícil-dijo esto último riendo- pero no mala. Bella yo no te puedo responder por qué es así, pero puedo estar segura que tiene una buena explicación, tú tienes que hablar con ella, preguntarle, pero de una buena manera, con respeto, pues tú tampoco le has hablado bien a tu madre, le tienes que pedir respuestas, no exigírselas, ella sabrá cuando es el momento adecuado para dártelas. Por ahora lávate la cara y descansa un poco, yo te hablaré cuando este la comida lista-Al finalizar me dio un beso en la frente. Ese acto me contrajo un poco más mi corazón.

-Gracias Sue-la abracé y le di un beso.

Ese día hice hasta lo imposible para que Charlie me dejara ir a la fiesta y Sue me ayudó, alegando que tenía que empezar a convivir con los chicos de Forks, pero en realidad yo sabía que era para que me distrajese un poco. Al final Charlie aceptó, pero con la condición que tenía que llevar a mis hermanos, eso me cayó como balde de agua fría, pero acepté ya hallaría la forma de escaparme un momento de su vista.

Nos la estábamos pasando muy bien en la fiesta, a excepción de Leah, que tenía una cara de "muérete" y de Seth, aunque él lo trataba de disimular. Cuando James llegó con el polvo, el cual se lo había pedido antes de ir a la fiesta, les dije a mis hermanastros que iría al baño y de ahí tal vez a tomar un poco de aire, así que no me buscaran.

No inhalé mucho, lo necesitaba, pero la plática con Sue me había dejado un poco más tranquila, aparte de que se podrían dar cuenta Leah y Seth. Después de inhalar salimos a tomar un poco de aire y a seguir con nuestra sesión de besos que habíamos dejado pendiente adentro.

Leah y Seth no notaron nada raro, pero me tuve que ir temprano pues ellos ya se habían aburrido y no podía regresar sola. En estos días más que otros tenía que tener a Charlie feliz para que me dejara salir.

Toda esa semana pasó muy rápido, de fiesta en fiesta. A algunas Charlie si me había dejado ir, pero a otras no, así que cuando Leah se dormía yo me escapaba por el ventanal de mi cuarto con ayuda del árbol que está enfrente y con la ayuda de James. Estas fiestas no se podían comparar con las de Nueva York, pero al menos me divertía.

No pude avanzar nada en mi objetivo: Edward Cullen, pues casi todos los días traía algo de resaca y mucho sueño.

Hoy por fin era viernes, pero me moría de sueño y lo peor de todo era que tenía biología a primera hora, esperaba no quedarme dormida en plena clase, eso sería un gran ridículo.

-Bueno chicos, como les dije el lunes, ya que los viernes tenemos dos horas de clases, hay práctica y un pequeño parcial, espero hayan estudiado-dijo el profesor. Genial, no tenía idea ni de que habíamos visto en esta semana. Todos nos quejamos y le alegamos que no sabíamos- Muchachos yo les dije el lunes como era mi forma de evaluar y que este mismo viernes habría examen, no es mi culpa que no hayan escuchado. Ah, otra cosa, según vea como se desempeñan en la práctica y sus resultados del parcial, los cambiare de parejas, para que se ayuden.

El maestro explicó la práctica y yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Eddie, ¿te importaría hacer la práctica sólo? Es que no tengo idea de que estamos haciendo, ¿Cuándo vimos esto?-le dije acercándome a él lo más sexy que pude.

-No…-se aclaró un poco la garganta- No hay problema Bella, yo puedo hacerlo solo y esto lo vimos ayer.

Edward lo empezó a hacer todo sólo y yo solo le pasaba lo que me pedía y cuando se acercaba el maestro imitaba como si estuviera haciendo algo.

-Terminamos-dijo Edward al maestro

-Muy bien Cullen, pero espero que para la próxima la señorita Swan haga algo más que sólo pasarle los materiales-Yo solo pude rodar los ojos, mugre viejo, ¿cómo se dio cuenta?

Cuando todos terminaron la práctica, el maestro no pasó una pequeña hoja con 10 preguntas. Leí la primera y no la sabía, así que me pasé a la segunda, así consecutivamente hasta terminar en la 10, dándome cuenta que ninguna la sabía. Traté de escribir algunas cosas que me acordaba de años pasados y de lo que vi que estuvo haciendo Edward, pero estaba segura que estaban mal. Intenté observar las respuestas de Edward pero el maestro tenía su mirada fija en mí.

Cuando terminamos todavía quedaban varios minutos antes de salir a clases, así que el maestro aprovechó para empezar calificar los parciales, darnos nuestros resultados y cambiarnos de lugar a algunos.

-Edward felicidades, sacó 10, sus respuestas fueron las mejores y más precisas. Isabella su comportamiento en esta semana refleja su resultado, _cero_. Espero que la próxima semana ponga atención. A ustedes dos los dejaré con la misma pareja, espero la ayude Edward-Edward asintió-E Isabella, solo me queda decirle que si sigue así reprobará éste mes, yo nunca regalo ni una décima y no haré una excepción con usted-

-¿Ah, sí? Pues mire que bien, porque yo no se lo he pedido ¿o sí? Así que deje sus amenazas e intente de intimidar a alguien más, porque a mí no me da miedo- ups tal vez se me fue un poco la mano, pero este maestro me tenía ya harta.

-Mire señorita Swan, esto ya no se lo pasaré, los otros días fui paciente con usted pues creí que apenas se estaba adaptando a esta escuela, pero esto ya fue demasiado, se irá a detención-me dijo muy enojado pasando con mis otros compañeros a darles sus resultados.

-Genial, como si no tuviera mejores cosas que hacer que estar ahí encerrada-dije cruzándome de brazos enojada.

Apenas dieron el toque, el maestro me dio mi papelito de detención y me fui a mi clase de Literatura.

-Muchachos les explicaré en qué consistirá su primer proyecto…tienen que hacer un poema de entre 50 y 60 versos utilizando las técnicas que hemos estudiado en esta semana. Como este es su primer proyecto y muchos todavía no tienen tanta habilidad como para hacer un poema de tantos versos sin romperse la cabeza, les dejaré por única y última vez que lo hagan en binas. Las parejas yo las elegiré basándome en el escrito de antier, muchos me sorprendieron al ver con qué facilidad expresan sus ideas y sentimientos, pero hay otros que todavía se les dificulta un poco, así que equilibraré las parejas- esta maestra sí me caía bien, no como el pesado maestro de biología, aparte para Literatura si soy buena sin tener que esforzarme mucho.

Empezó a dar las parejas cuando iba como a la mitad me nombró a mí.

-Isabella y Alice- dijo la maestra con voz monocorde y siguió hablando.

¡No podía tener más suerte! Al terminar de designar todas las parejas nos dio tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo.

-Bella, que bueno que vayamos a trabajar juntas, aunque te tengo que decir de antemano que soy un asco para la literatura, así que supongo que tú si eres buena ¿no?

-Un poco, solo cuando estoy muy concentrada. Y… bueno ¿cuándo quieres empezar?-En realidad si soy buena y mucho, pero siempre la dejo de lado porque la literatura me recuerda a mis abuelos.

-Por mí está bien mañana, si quieres en mi casa a la una-dijo Alice dando brinquitos.

-Está bien, entonces mañana a la una

Dieron el timbre y salimos juntas platicando sobre de que temas podríamos hacer el poema hasta llegar a la cafetería.

La invité a sentarse en mi mesa, pero ella puso de pretexto que siempre se sienta con sus hermanos, así que no insistí más, si no se quería sentar en nuestra mesa ella se lo perdía.

Al llegar a mi mesa como siempre Lauren me vio con odio. En toda la semana ya no tuvimos más enfrentamientos pues no iba a gastar la poca energía que me quedaba en ella.

-James, me tengo que quedar en detención, ¿te importaría esperarme para irnos de aquí a Port Angeles? Allá alcanzamos a los demás.

-No hay problema, ya veré que hacer en lo que tú estás en detención. Ay Bella, ¿ahora qué hiciste?-me preguntó riendo.

-Ey, no te burles-e pegué en el hombro- yo no hice nada, bueno tal vez un poco, le contesté al vejete de biología y se enojo. Espera, que le hablo a Charlie para avisarle que me iré contigo a Port Angeles- Me alejé un poco de la cafetería marcando el número de Charlie.

-Hola ¿Charlie?

_-Bella, ¿ha pasado algo?- _preguntó preocupado.

-No Charlie, solo te hablo para avisarte que saliendo de la escuela mis amigos y yo iremos a Port Ángeles

-¿Con el permiso de quien irás?, Bella no te mandas sola

-Charlie ¡Ya estoy harta de tener que pedirte permiso para cada paso que doy, lo he intentado, te consta, pero yo no soy así! Yo antes nunca le pedía permiso a Renee, no es necesario, yo ya soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones-le dije enojada y medio gritándole. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro de frustración.

-Bella, no eres lo suficientemente grande como para mandarte sola, pero me consta que has hecho un esfuerzo por pedir permiso cuando has salido estos días, así que está bien ve a Port Ángeles, pero no llegues tarde.

-Gracias papá, adiós-colgué rápidamente

-Tal vez, pedir las cosas con un por favor te ahorraría conflictos y un mal sabor de boca- me dijo una voz aterciopelada cerca de mi oído, haciéndome brincar de la impresión.

-Edward, me asustaste-dije poniendo mis manos en su pecho con la excusa de que me había asustado. Si me había hablado no iba a perder oportunidad de seducirlo.

-Perdón no fue mi intensión, mejor me voy-en cuanto lo dijo salió caminando rápidamente. Este chico sí que es raro.

Al finalizar mi castigo nos fuimos a Port Ángeles a comer y después de ahí a un antro. Llegué muy tarde a casa y Charlie por suerte, ya no estaba despierto. Amanecí con un gran dolor de cabeza y sumada la hora en que me despertaron, no ayudó mucho, apenas y había dormido 2 horas.

Tuve una pequeña riña con Charlie por haber llegado tarde, pero le inventé que una llanta del choche de mi amigo se ponchó y claro que no se la creyó pero no dijo nada.

Pase un rato de la mañana durmiendo y otro rato arreglándome para la fiesta de Victoria en su casa.

En la tarde cuando bajé para decirle a Charlie que si me llevaba a la casa de los Cullen me observó extrañado pues iba demasiado arreglada y con vestido como para solo ir a hacer un trabajo escolar, pero es que de ahí pasaría James por mí para irnos a la fiesta, pero claro que eso no se lo dije a Charlie.

Nos subimos a la patrulla y yo iba callada mirando por la ventana.

-Me alegro que seas amiga de los Cullen, esos chicos son buenos y nunca se meten en problemas-dijo Charlie tratando de entablar una conversación y obviamente atacando a James.

-Bueno, todavía no somos amigos, solo le hablo a Alice y a Edward un poco porque voy en Biología con Edward y en Literatura con Alice, de hecho por eso nos vamos a juntar, tenemos que hacer un trabajo.

Como ya no quería platicar más prendí el radio y dirigí de nuevo mi vista a la ventana.

Llegamos a lo que parecía las afuera del pueblo pues había ya muy pocas casas y muy separadas unas de otras, Charlie giró y agarramos un camino empedrado, poco después Charlie paró.

Al observar la casa por fuera mi mandíbula cayó. Es hermosa, blanca con algunos detalles en color crema, tiene grandes ventanales los cuales la hacen ver moderna y un hermoso jardín que alegra la casa.

Me despedí de Charlie y le dije que yo le hablaba para cuando viniera por mí.

Me acerqué a la puerta y timbré.

Después de poco me abrieron y la persona que abrió la puerta me miraba sorprendido.


	11. Poema

Aviso: Apartir de la mitad de este cap, empezaré a escribir en tercera persona y no con los POV's de Edward y Bella, porque pienso que puede resultar fastidioso leer lo miso dos veces, si considero que en algun momento seria mejor con un Edward o Bella POV así lo haré.

* * *

**Capítulo 10- Poema**

**Edward POV**

En estos días Bella estuvo muy extraña, yo creí que por la forma en que se porto el lunes, no me iba dejar en paz ni a sol ni a sombra, pero fue al revés, en la única clase que teníamos juntos siempre estaba ausente y parecía muy cansada y cuando la veía en la cafetería estaba igual.

El viernes en clase de biología el maestro nos "recordó" que teníamos examen. Yo la verdad no había estudiado pues no me acordé y eso se lo debo a la dueña de unos ojos color chocolate que me hipnotizan. Gracias a ella he estado un poco distraído toda esta semana, no paro de pensar en ella y en su peculiar forma de ser.

Mientras el maestro explicaba la práctica yo de vez en cuando veía la cara de Bella, ésta era un poema, parecía realmente confundida, como si el maestro estuviera hablando en chino.

-Eddie, ¿te importaría hacer la práctica sólo? Es que no tengo idea de que estamos haciendo, ¿Cuándo vimos esto?-en otra persona me hubiera molestado que me dijera "Eddie", pero en ella se escuchaba tan bien.

-No... no hay problema Bella, yo puedo hacerlo solo, y esto lo vimos ayer-No podía creer que Bella hubiera estado tan distraída como para no recordar que eso lo habíamos visto ayer.

…

-Edward, felicidades, sacó 10, sus respuestas fueron las mejores y más precisas. Isabella su comportamiento en esta semana refleja su resultado, _0_. Espero que la próxima semana ponga atención. A ustedes dos los dejaré con la misma pareja, espero la ayude Edward- Yo sólo asentí, no podía creer que hubiera sacado cero, en realidad las preguntas estaban fáciles. Pero como era de esperarse en chicas como ella, por fuera son hermosas pero por dentro están huecas, esto me daba otro motivo para ver que Bella era más parecida a Lauren de lo que me hubiera gustado.

-E Isabella, solo me queda decirle que si sigue así reprobará éste mes, yo nunca regalo ni una décima y no haré una excepción con usted-

-¿Ah, sí?, Pues mire que bien, porque yo no se lo he pedido ¿o sí? Así que deje sus amenazas e intente de intimidar a alguien más, porque a mí no me da miedo- Eso me sorprendió muchísimo, había alumnos que le contestaban a los maestros, pero creo que nunca había escuchado a uno hablarles así y menos tan directo y todavía menos en una chica.

A la hora del receso vi a Bella alejarse de la cafetería marcando un número, no sé qué fuerza mayor me hizo seguirla.

-Edward ¿a dónde vas?-me gritó Emmett mientras me alejaba sin responderle.

No la encontraba hasta que escuché su voz, parecía hablar por teléfono y sin querer escuché parte de su conversación.

-Charlie, ¡ya estoy harta de tener que pedirte permiso para cada paso que doy, lo he intentado, te consta, pero yo no soy así! Yo antes nunca le pedía permiso a Renee, no es necesario, yo ya soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones-dijo muy enojada y gritándole, según yo, a su papá.

-Gracias papá, adiós-se despidió más serena.

-Tal vez pedir las cosas con un por favor te ahorraría conflictos y un mal sabor de boca- le dije cerca de su oído, haciéndola brincar del susto.

-Edward, me asustaste-dijo poniendo sus manos en mi pecho. Ese movimiento me hizo reaccionar y darme cuenta que yo mismo me fui a meter a la cueva del lobo.

-Perdón no fue mi intensión, mejor me voy-salí caminando rápidamente.

Al entrar de nuevo a la cafetería me sentía frustrado, por más que quería en ningún momento podía mantener mi mente lejos de Bella. Su forma de ser, su rebeldía, me atrae de una manera extraña, como si ella escondiera algo, un motivo por el cuál es así y de alguna manera lo voy a averiguar.

Tomé asiento pensativo en la mesa donde se encontraban mis hermanos y Emmett empezó con sus "bromas".

-Ay Eddie, ni eres el novio de esta chica ni siquiera su amigo y ya hasta las llamadas se las estas checando-'bromeo' Emmett.

-Deja de decirme Eddie, sabes que odio que me digas así. Y no sé de que hablas.

-Si tu no sabes de que hablo entonces yo soy Superman, Edward por Dios, ¿no pudiste ser más obvio? Apenas salió esa chica hablando por celular y tú saliste pisándole los talones.

-Aaah de eso hablas-dije tratando de sonar desinteresado- Es que al verla pasar me acordé tenía que decirle algo sobre… la clase de biología.

-Claaaroo, ¿Edward te han dicho alguna vez que no sabes mentir?-apuntó Rosalie fastidiada.-Enserio no se que le ven todos a esa chica-

-Bueno Rose, creo que es más que obvio. Todos le ven lo que no se cubre-dijo Emmett dibujando con sus manos unos pechos. Rosalie solo lo fulminó con la mirada. Oh oh esa mirada no era nada buena, Emmett iba a recibir una _gran_ _castigo_. -Cla… claro que no te cambiaría por nada del mundo Rossie-agregó Emmett con una gran cara de susto.

-Bueno, aparte de las 2 razones que dijo Emmett, también está que esa chica tiene una fuerte personalidad y actitud y lo tienes que admitir Rosalie, es muy bonita-dijo Alice.

Observé a Jasper, quien casi siempre se mantenía callado y lo vi asentir pensativo.

-Bah, saben qué, ya estoy harta de esta chica, que si Bella esto, que si Bella dijo, que si Bella hizo y bla bla bla. Enserio esa chica solo se cree tanto porque personas como ustedes le hacen crecer su gran ego, ya dejen de hablar de ella un día al menos- comentó Rosalie y se levantó enojada yéndose a clases. Este era mi momento exacto para irme y librarme de las estúpidas preguntas de Emmett.

-Yo también me voy, nos vemos a la salida-dije levantándome lo más rápido posible.

Al salir de la cafetería alguien todavía peor que mi tormento de ojos chocolate me arribó.

-Hey Eddie ¿a dónde vas tan rápido?

-Es cosa que no te importa Lauren, con permiso-apenas di un paso y ella me tapó el camino.

-Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, que grosero te has vuelto, parece que ya se te pegaron los malos modales de la chica nueva. Pero, yo no estoy aquí para hablar sobre ella, sino que para invitarte a la fiesta de mañana que dará Victoria en su casa.

-Gracias pero no, ya no me interesa ir a esas fiestas.

-¿Enserio, y a que se ha debido el cambio? Antes, cuando nosotros andábamos, no había fiesta a la que no fueras.

-Pues a eso mismo se debe el cambio, antes yo no sabía que te revolcabas con mi mejor amigo siendo todavía mi novia-dije empuñando mi mano, tenía tantas ganas de descargar mi coraje con alguien, pero ella aunque es muy zorra ante todo es una mujer, y por los principios que me ha enseñado mi madre de respetar y cuidar a las mujeres me abstuve.

-Ay Eddie, no creí que fueras tan rencoroso, yo hubiera jurado que ya se te había olvidado eso.

-Que cínica eres Lauren, de seguro yo sufro Alzheimer y se me olvidan cosas tan importantes como esas. Y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres, que yo no me trago tu nueva actitud. ¿Es acaso que tu amiguito ya se aburrió de ti?

-James está encandilado por la chica nueva, pero verás que apenas tenga un revolcón con ella y me vuelve a buscar a mí, pero a mí ya no me importa más él, tú eres quien me importa Eddie, me di cuenta del error que cometí al haberte cambiado por James-mientras decía todo esto se iba acercando más y más a mí y agarraba el cuello de mi camisa "seductoramente", pero para mí era más bien asquerosamente.

-Creo que ya fue un poco tarde cuando te diste cuenta de tu error, ahora si me disculpas me voy, pues ya esta conversación no tiene sentido- Caminé lo más rápido que me pude hacia afuera de la escuela, si entraba a clases descontaría a cualquiera que se cruzara por mi camino.

Al terminar las clases dejé a mis hermanos en casa y me fui directo al hospital, ellos se extrañaron un poco, pues aunque todas las tardes voy al hospital siempre llego a comer a casa y después me voy.

Tenía esa rutina desde poco después que ocurrió lo de Lauren, mi papá al ver la deprimente situación en la que me encontraba decidió que fuera a ayudarlo todas las tardes al hospital, alegando que últimamente tenía mucho más trabajo, pero yo sé que eso solo era un pretexto para que no me pase toda la tarde deprimido y pensando en situaciones que me lastimen.

Me la pase toda la tarde y parte de la noche en el hospital, no quería llegar a mi casa, no tenía nada que hacer y de seguro la conversación que tuve con Lauren esta tarde no dejaría de merodear por mi cabeza.

-Edward, vámonos ya –yo solo asentí-¿Te encuentras bien hijo? Rara vez te quedas tan noche.

-Si papa, es solo que hoy Lauren me abordó mientras iba a una clase y tuvimos una plática no muy agradable. Hay momentos en los que me quisiera ir de Forks, donde no me persiga más su sombra.

-Edward, sé cómo te sientes pero solo toma en cuenta este consejo que te voy a dar, los problemas los tienes que enfrentar, no huir de ellos y con esto no te quiero decir que no lo hayas hecho, tu sabes que yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pues aunque hubieras podido tomar esa decisión desde un principio y marcharte de Forks, no lo hiciste. Escucha tu corazón, tal vez el futuro te tiene algo bueno aquí y por huir de un problema te puedes encontrar uno mucho más grande. Si te sientes muy desesperado algún día, piensa todo con calma, piensa en los pros y contras de tus decisiones, pero sobre todo escucha a tu corazón, él sabrá guiarte.

-¿Y si no? Y si por creer que hago lo correcto me daño todavía más, papá tengo miedo. Miedo de no poder olvidar nunca a Lauren, y no a ella, sino lo que me hizo, miedo que por su sombra no me pueda volver a enamorar, miedo de enamorarme y volver a sufrir, estoy harto de esto.

-Mira hijo, una vez alguien dijo: 'si no quieres sufrir no ames, pero si no amas ¿Para qué quieres vivir?'… Edward el amor es difícil y a veces un poco amargo, de vez en cuando tiene sus tropezones, pero éstos mismos te enseñan y te hacen más fuerte, yo sé que tú eres fuerte y podrás con esto.

-Gracias papá

-Ya vámonos, ya no atormentes más a tu mente

Durante todo el camino a casa no paraban de rondar las palabras de mi padre. A él casi siempre le contaba mis problemas, él es un hombre muy sabio y si bien sus consejos a veces me confunden más en un momento, al final éstos me han ayudado a tomar las mejores decisiones.

**Empieza Narración en tercera persona**

Al día siguiente Alice estaba más hiperactiva de lo normal, alegando que era porque una amiga de la escuela iba a hacer un trabajo. Tocaron el timbre y dado a que Edward era quien se encontraba más cerca de la puerta se encaminó a abrirla.

Abrió la puerta y para nada se esperaba encontrarse con la persona que estaba en la puerta.

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó muy, pero muy extrañado, ¿ella no podía ser la amiga de Alice o sí?, pensó.

-Hola Eddie!, Pues me gustaría decirte que he venido a visitarte, pero en realidad he venido a hacer un trabajo con tu hermana.

_A mí también me hubiera gustado que me dijeras que viniste a visitarme-_pensó inconscientemente. ¿!Qué! No, no pude haber ni pensado eso. Maldición Isabella Swan me vuelves loco, dijo en su interior.

-Claro, pasa, le voy a avisar a Alice que ya llegaste.

Antes de que Edward pudiera avisarle, Alice ya venía bajando pues había escuchado el timbre. Ella se encontraba muy feliz de que Bella haya ido, pues de esa manera la podría conocer mucho mejor, estaba segura de que Bella en realidad no era una chica frívola y materialista, que su forma de ser era solo para guardar una apariencia.

-!Bella!, que bueno que has llegado, ven vayamos a mi habitación-le dijo Alice cuando estuvo enfrente de ella.

-Alice ¿quién toco el timbre?- preguntó Esme, mientras salía de la cocina.

-Ha sido Bella, mamá, mi amiga. Mira Bella, te presento a Esme, mi mamá. Mamá ella es Isabella-dijo Alice haciendo las presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto Sra. Esme

-Solo Esme cariño, es un placer conocerte Isabella-dijo Esme con una cálida sonrisa

-Solo Bella-le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bueno chicas, en un rato más estará la comida, así que mientras vayan a hacer su tarea.

Subieron al cuarto de Alice y Bella en todo el camino no dejó de sorprenderse, si la casa era hermosa por fuera, por dentro no tenía ni palabras como describirla, magnífica fue la única que encontró y el cuarto de Alice ni que decir, la dejó aún más sin palabras.

-Oye Bella, ahora que le dijiste a mi mamá que te dijera Bella recordé que el primer día de clases les dijiste a algunos que te dijeran Issy ¿por qué les dijiste eso?

-Mmm… no sé si deba contarte, a la única persona que le he contado aquí se enojó conmigo-dijo Bella recordando lo que le había dicho Seth.

-Cuéntame te prometo que yo no me enojo-le contestó Alice sin siquiera pensarlo pues su curiosidad había aumentado.

-Mira, es que en mi otra escuela solo mis amigos, los populares, me decían Bella, aunque todos, me conocían por Bella pero cuando se dirigían a mí, les obligaba que me dijeran Issy, así sabía que no era nadie importante-Al terminar el relato Alice tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la impresión, no podía creer que alguien hiciera eso.

-Pero Bella todas las personas son importantes, de hecho los que se hacen llamar populares nada más es una etiqueta, todos somos iguales.

-No lo creo Alice, por ejemplo a alguien que no es popular no lo tratan igual de bien que a uno que sí es, un popular siempre se divierte más, pues a todas las fiestas es invitado, las conversaciones giran alrededor de ellos y en cambio los que no son populares ni sabes que existen.-dijo recordando Bella cuando estaba en la primaria y las bromas que algunas veces le hicieron.

-Y lo repito Bella, todos somos iguales, pero son personas con un poco de suerte, actitud y con el ideal de sobresalir siempre y ante todo, los que hacen que la igualdad se vaya al carajo.

-Alice, me prometiste que no te ibas a enojar-dijo Bella cansada porque no quería tener esa plática.

-Y no me enojé Bella, solo estoy tratando de hacerte ver en el error que estas cayendo-dijo Alice triste viendo que lo que le dijo a Bella, le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro, estaba segura que ni le importo lo que le dijo.

-Bueno cambiemos de tema, hay que empezar con el poema ¿Ya pensaste sobre qué tema podemos hacerlo?-le preguntó Bella a Alice

-Pues se me ocurre que podemos hablar sobre el amor o la amistad-dijo Alice feliz, tratando de olvidar lo de hace algunos segundos.

-Entonces hablemos de la amistad, ese tema me parece bien-dijo Bella esquivando el tema del amor.

-¿Y por qué no del amor?-Alice quería escribir un poema sobre el amor para dedicárselo a Jasper.

-Porque yo para hablar sobre algo tengo que conocer el tema o haberlo vivido y yo nunca me he enamorado, así que no sería capaz de expresarlo en escrito.

-Bella, pero el amor no es solo hacia un hombre, sino que también es hacia tus padres, tus hermanos, tus amigos, etc.

-Bueno sí, pero por ejemplo ahorita no estoy en el mejor momento con mis padres y créeme, no escribiría nada bueno y menos de mi madre, y no tengo hermanos así que lo único que me queda escribir es sobre mis amigos, y eso nos lleva a donde empezamos, un poema de la amistad-dijo Bella triunfante.

-Bueno, bueno tú ganas, escribiremos sobre la amistad.

Pasaron una hora escribiendo el poema. Alice a veces daba algunas ideas sobre que escribir, pero la mayoría de las veces era Bella quien daba las ideas y ella era quien escribía todo de una manera que tuviera orden, sentido y algunas de las figuras retóricas que la maestra les había pedido.

Alice se encontraba impresionada con la facilidad que Bella escribía y transmitía sus sentimientos. Sabía que ese poema había salido de su corazón y con todas esas palabras tan lindas, era casi imposible que Bella fuera realmente quien aparenta ser.

-Bella, todo lo que has escrito lo has hecho pensando en alguien especial ¿no?

Bella se sorprendió de lo observadora que era Alice.

Y sí era verdad pues apenas y escribía algo venía a su mente la imagen de Sarah.

-Sí, ella es, bueno más bien era, porque ahora ella me debe de odiar, mi mejor amiga, desde el kínder.-dijo Bella recordando lo mal que la trató la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Por qué dices que ella te debe de odiar?

-Ay Alice no sé porque te voy a contar esto, tal vez necesito decírselo a alguien, pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie. Verás Sarah y yo al poco tiempo de conocernos nos hicimos las mejores amigas, casi siempre estábamos juntas, nos queríamos como hermanas y así pasaron los años, hasta que terminamos la primaria. Al entrar a la secundaria yo solo tenía algo en mente "Volverme popular", ¿Por qué? En realidad no lo sé, no te voy a mentir diciendo que los populares en la primaria nunca me hicieron nada, porque sí me hicieron, pero no algo que pasará de lo verbal. Yo estaba un poco robusta y a veces me molestaban diciendo que yo era gorda y nerd, pero nunca paso de ahí, aún así a mí eso no me afectaba, solo me hacía de oídos sordos. Creo que no hay un motivo conciso por el cual me quise hacer popular, pero rápidamente lo logré. Deje de comer comida chatarra, baje mis calificaciones notablemente y me obligue a mí misma a ser más extrovertida. Parecía que mi nueva faceta a los demás les agradaba pues llegue a ser en menos de 6 meses una de las chicas más populares de la secundaria.

Alice no salía de su asombro, nunca le pasó por su mente que Bella abriría su corazón y le contara eso. Ella lo sabía, sabía que Bella no siempre había sido así!

-¿Y qué pasó con tu amiga?

-Ella siguió siendo la misma de siempre, y aunque estábamos en la misma escuela ya no le hablaba como antes, pues un día uno de mis "amigos" populares, me vio platicando con ella y Darian (mi mejor amigo igualmente desde el kínder), y me dijo que si me volvía a ver con ellos haría un chisme tan grande que todos en la escuela se enterarían que Isabella Swan era la mejor amiga de los exiliados sociales. Yo me asusté y les dejé de hablar cuando estábamos en la escuela, solo de vez en cuando hablaba con ellos por teléfono.

-¿Y no te sentiste mal después que por solo una estúpido prejuicio y una frivolidad te alejarás de tus amigos de todos esos años?

-Alice, ahora mismo me siento pésimo. No sabes de cuantas cosas me di cuenta mientras escribíamos ese poema, todos los supuestos amigos que creí tener en Nueva York, no fueron más que compañeros de borracheras y drog-Bella mientras decía la mitad de la palabra se dio cuenta de la estupidez que estaba a punto de hacer y cambió un poco la frase-Y de fiestas- terminó diciendo Bella.

Para Alice no pasó desapercibido el cambio de palabras que Bella hizo y estaba segura que la palabra que cambió fue _drogas,_ enserio ni lo podía creer, se imaginaba que Bella no era una santa, pero nunca imaginó que estuviera metida en drogas. Le quería hacer un comentario al respecto, pero sabía que no debía presionar, ya había hecho mucho al contarle eso.

-Alice, te das cuenta, ellos fueron mis únicos y verdaderos amigos y por mi estupidez los perdí. Todos estos años siempre los esquivé en la escuela, los ignoré y herí sus sentimientos ¿y todo por qué? Solo por un momento de "felicidad y triunfo", pero ahora esa felicidad y triunfo se ha convertido en tristeza y coraje hacia mí misma. Ahora que me doy cuenta mis supuestos amigos apenas y se han preocupado por mí, cuando he platicado con ellos estoy segura que nada más me hablan para ver qué nuevo chisme pueden hacer allá sobre mí... bueno si hice varias buenas amigas, pero ninguna amistad como la de Sarah, completamente desinteresada y sin frivolidades.- Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Bella, Alice fue a abrazarla, para que al menos así tuviera un poco de apoyo.

-Pero no tienes todo perdido, todavía los puedes recuperar

-No Alice, no los puedo recuperar, no sabes lo que les hice la última vez que los vi-

-Cuéntamelo… no puedes guardar mas todo ese sufrimiento, te hace daño

_Flashback_

_Hoy era la fiesta de despedida de Bella antes de que se fuera a Forks, TODA la escuela estaba ahí, sí toda la escuela, hasta los nerds, pues se habían enterado de la fiesta y muy en su interior querían escupirle en la cara a Bella por todas las veces que ella los humilló enfrente de toda la escuela, pero sabían que si hacían eso su vida se arruinaría, los populares nunca más los dejarían de molestar, por lo que preferían quedarse escondidos en los rincones aunque sea solo para ver si por justicia divina, algo le pasaba a Isabella Swan._

_Bella trataba de poner su mejor cara, pero por dentro estaba llorando, no quería dejar su vida, las comodidades que tenía y sus amistades, pero ya no podía hacer nada por evitar su mudanza a Forks, lo único que podía hacer era disfrutar la última fiesta que iba tener en su ciudad querida._

_Mientras hablaba con sus mejores amigas, o más bien decir sus perritas falderas, llegaron dos personas que nunca se imaginó ver ahí: Sarah y Darian. Era muy raro que ellos estuvieran ahí, pues nunca se habían presentado ni a las fiestas que organizaba la escuela._

_-Hola Bella, ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Sarah cuando llegó a donde se encontraban Bella y sus amigas._

_-¿Yo, con ustedes? No creo que tengamos algo en común por lo que tengamos que hablar-dijo Bella en un tono de risa, actuando._

_-Por favor Bella, es importante-dijo Darian. Ellos iban con el propósito de despedirse de su mejor amiga y entregarle una foto en la que estaban los tres con grandes sonrisas y chimuelos._

_-Issy para ustedes, recuérdenlo, chicas ¿les podrían mostrar el camino a la puerta por favor? Quiero disfrutar de la fiesta- dijo Bella, teniendo una lucha interna, por un lado quería echar todo a la borda, abrazarlos y aunque sea por una noche volver a estar con sus amigos, pero por el otro se auto decía que era la última vez que tendría que hacer eso y que no podía echar todo a la borda solo por unos segundos de debilidad._

_-No se molesten, nosotros si tenemos cerebro, no como ustedes, y podemos recordar el camino hacia la puerta-dijo Darian enojado y a la vez decepcionado. Sarah y él habían tenido la ligera esperanza de que al ser el último día de Bella en Nueva York cambiaría su postura y podrían hablar, pero parecía que de la que había sido su amiga ya no quedaba nada y no era solo una máscara como ellos quisieron pensar, ya era igual o peor que todos ellos._

_Bella se perdió entre la gente y fue corriendo a la puerta trasera, para poder alcanzarlos, llegó justo en el momento que estaban a punto de subirse al auto._

_-!Sarah, Darian, esperen!_

_-¿A qué vienes Bella, a volvernos a humillar?-dijo Sarah_

_-Solo venía a… a…_

_-!Bella, ¿qué haces allá afuera hablando con ellos?- le gritó un amigo desde la puerta._

_-Pues que crees hago, lógicamente les estoy diciendo que ya se vayan, que no son bienvenidos a esta fiesta-gritó de regreso Bella con una lágrima desbordando su ojo._

_Sarah y Darian sintieron una apuñalada en su corazón, se subieron al carro y arrancaron como alma que lleva el diablo._

_Fin del flashback_

-¡Lo ves Alice?, Me porté como una perra con ellos, nunca me van a perdonar.

-No te mentiré, sí te portaste como una perra con ellos, pero pídeles perdón, no te puedo decir que te van a perdonar a la primera, porque han sido muchos años en los que te alejaste de ellos, los heriste y para rematarla, su último encuentro no fue nada agradable y aunque las personas debemos aprender a perdonar a veces no es tan fácil, quedan cicatrices que tiene que ser curadas y eso puede durar poco más de lo esperado, sé paciente.

-Muchas gracias por tus palabras Alice

-De nada Bella, para eso estamos las amigas. Ahora prométeme que en cuanto llegues a tu casa le hablarás a Sarah o a Darian o ¡ya sé! Mejor háblales ahora mismo-le dijo Alice muy emocionada.

-!¿Qué?, No, estás loca, yo les hablaré de mi casa, tengo que pensar que les diré.

-Bueno, bueno, pero prométeme que no pasa de mañana que les hablas

-Te lo prometo Alice-dijo Bella rodando los ojos, pensando en lo convincente que podía ser Alice.-Y de nuevo, gracias- dijo abrazándola, no sabía de dónde había salido esa reacción, pues ella no era mucho de expresar sus sentimientos, pero en verdad estaba agradecida, porque ahora veía un puntito de luz en su vida, una esperanza, por muy pequeña que fuera de que sus mejores y únicos verdaderos amigos la perdonaran.

* * *

Hola chicas!

¿Qué les pareció el cap? Qué opinan sobre la ctitud de Bella hacia sus amigos... Que creen que vaya a pasar ahora, l¿es pedirá disculpas, ellos las aceptarán, se la podrán díficil...?

Bueno ya saben que cualquier opinion, sugerencia, idea, etc, etc ahí esta el botonsito de abajo xD (Por cierto lamento no haber contestado todavóa los reviews, pero ahorita en corto los contestaré)

Muchas Gracias a:

**Taniia,** Florence15, Valente R, Roxy Cullen, Luli Ibn La-Ahad Cullen, Mary de Cullen, **lalita8**, MyGypsyPauletta, Ely Cullen M, Beth71, escarlataojala, **jupy**, camela, **Carmen Cullen-.i love fic**, PussySweetCullen, .Cullen, camela, JadeCullenMasen, **Leila Cullen Masen**, **Pilar ralip**, Saabi, **beluchiss,** Ruby Bomb, Alexis Masen Cullen, Solchizz, Dreams Hunter, YesyCS, KaroLizz, MikkyPam, **supattinsondecullen,** Carmen Cullen 116, Wawis cullen, aleUchichaCullen, **Kalitw**, Crismery, Naiara23, Naiara Fainello, **Flopi**, **AdiCullen**, nenitalautner, **Saha Denali,** **AlejandraZJofre**, **Thea2612**, Vikkii Cullen, twifanMarie, **Yue93,** **Franchy Cullen Clan Meyer**, **Jos WeasleyC,** chikidai, tamara 1986, Vimare8, nessiemariana y todas aquellas lectoras anónimas! por todos sus reviews!

Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Las quiero(:

Yose


	12. Accidente

**Disclaimer**: Los personaje no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama que ha salido de mi loca cabeza y algunos pocos personaje

* * *

Capítulo 11-Accidente

-Perdón, no quería interrumpir-dijo Edward al entrar al cuarto de Alice y ver que su hermana y Bella se estaban abrazando, acto que le pareció en demasía extraño pues no sabía desde cuando Alice y Bella eran tan amigas.

-Oh, no te preocupes Edward, ya terminamos nuestro trabajo-dijo Alice

-Bueno… yo sólo venía a avisarles que ya está la comida

-Gracias por avisarnos Eddie, ya bajamos-dijo Bella con su más grande sonrisa.

En cuanto Bella dijo eso, Edward salió disparado del cuarto de Alice. No podía creer que su propia hermana invitó a la tentación en persona a su casa.

Cuando Edward se salió Alice comenzó a reír.

-¿Por qué le dices "Eddie"? Sé que muchas le dicen así, pero no entiendo por qué, en realidad Edward odia que le digan así, de hecho mi hermano Emmett le dice así pero sólo para molestar-dijo Alice aún riéndose.

-No lo sé-dijo Bella encogiéndose de hombros- Tal vez es porque para mí Edward suena de grande y Eddie suena lindo.

-Puede ser que para ti "Eddie" suene lindo, pero créeme Edward lo odia, te aconsejo que no le sigas diciendo así, se puede molestar.

-En realidad creo que hasta le gusta cuando _yo_ le digo Eddie.

-Creo que tienes tu autoestima y confianza muy arriba-dijo mientras se reía-Pero ya hay que dejar de hablar de Edward o Eddie, como tú le dices, y mejor vayamos a comer que me muero de hambre.

En el momento que iban bajando las escaleras entró por la puerta principal Carlisle extrañándose por ver a su hija con otra chica al lado. A su casa casi nunca venían visitas.

Alice al ver a su papá entrar salió corriendo, como ya era costumbre, a saludarlo y darle un beso cada que llegaba de trabajar.

-Mira papá te quiero presentar a mi amiga y compañera de clases, Bella.-Bella al mirar al papá de Alice se sorprendió, era la viva imagen de Edward, solo que con un poco más de años y los ojos azules, envés de esos orbes verdes que tanto la hipnotizaban, pero aún así esos ojos azules irradiaban una paz y tranquilidad inigualables.

-Mucho gusto señor Cullen-dijo Bella extendiendo su mano.

-Mucho gusto Bella, pero por favor, sólo dime Carlisle. Ahora chicas vayamos a comer, no quiero hacerlos esperar.-Dijo Carlisle, pero al instante recordó algo-No, no, no, esperen. Alice ¿Te acuerdas de la apuesta que hicimos hace unos días?

-Sip, apostamos a ver quién es más rápido, pero dijiste que lo comprobaríamos hasta que vayamos a un día de campo o a un parque.

-Bueno… sí, pero se me ocurrió que tal vez hoy te podría dar una pequeña demostración de cómo tendrás que correr, para que tengas una pequeña posibilidad de ganarme-le dijo en un pequeño tono de broma, pero claramente desafiando a su hija. Eran como dos pequeños niños compitiendo.

-Papá no me hagas reír ¿Tú, darme una demostración a mí? Para que lo haces si es más que seguro que yo te ganaré, yo soy más joven por lo tanto más rápida.

-Así que me estás diciendo viejo, te retractarás de tus palabras cuando te gane jovencita, por cierto Bella ¿quieres competir?-dijo recordando a su visita.

-No... Gracias, yo paso-dijo con una risa nerviosa. Para ella era todo muy extraño, nunca había visto a un padre interactuar con su hija así, como si tuvieran la misma edad.

-¿Entonces qué Alice, a la cuenta de tres? Quien llegue primero al comedor gana-

-Está bien, pero yo cuento… Uno… ¡!TRES!-gritó Alice haciendo trampa y tomando la delantera.

Bella observó de atrás la carrera mientras los seguía caminado a su paso, y aunque Alice había hecho trampa, Carlisle casi le pisaba los talones, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al comedor Carlisle aminoró su marcha dejando obviamente ganar a Alice, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¡Ves papá soy más rápida que tú, te gané!-gritó Alice haciendo una danza extraña.

-Parece que ya no estoy en condición para andar con esos trotes, pero vas a ver, me pondré a entrenar y para la próxima sí te ganaré, pequeña bribona.-dijo pasando la mano por el cabello de Alice, despeinándola cariñosamente.

-Claro sigue soñando papi-dijo Alice poniendo una cara de angelito que ni ella misma se creía.

-Ustedes dos-llegó Esme señalando a Alice y Carlisle-parecen niños chiquitos, ya siéntense a comer y quédense calmaditos, que van a asustar a Bella-les dijo tratando de sonar enojada, pero no podía esconder su sonrisa. Amaba ver a sus hijos divertirse y jugar con su padre. Al posar su vista en Bella, no le paso desapercibida la seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo el anhelo en su mirada y sintió un poco de pena por ella.

Se sentaron a comer y momentos después llegó Edward.

-¿No vamos a esperar a mis hermanos?-preguntó Edward

-Les hablé y me dijeron que nos fuéramos adelantando, aunque ellos ya llegan en poco-dijo Esme

Esme empezó a servir cuando llegaron Emmett y Rosalie. Al entrara al comedor a Rosalie casi se le salen los ojos al ver a Bella sentada ahí.

Rose le hizo señas a Alice preguntándole por qué bella estaba ahí, a lo que Alice solo pudo sacar su más grande y bella sonrisa. Sabía muy bien que Rose no tragaba a Bella y que si pudiera la estrangularía ahí mismo por traerla a casa, pero ella no dejaría su amistad con Bella solo porque a Rose no le pareciera.

Estaban todos comiendo en silencio, cuando Bella decidió romperlo.

-Em... chicos-dijo mientras le daba vueltas con la cuchara a su sopa, no muy segura de decirles- me preguntaba… si les gustaría ir a una fiesta que hará Victoria en su casa.

Edward inmediatamente se tensó, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Bella.

-Yo paso, no me gustan esas fiestas-Edward fue el primero que habló

-Edward no seas aburrido, por fis hay que ir ¿sí?-dijo Alice con cara de perrito degollado.

-No Alice, es mi respuesta definitiva y deja de hacer esas caritas ¡que me pones muy difícil oponerme!

-Edward yo creo que deberías de ir, hace mucho que no salen todos juntos a divertirse-le dijo Esme tratando de convencerlo, pues quería que su hijo por fin saliera a divertirse y distraerse un rato.

-Emmett y yo tampoco iremos, al igual que Edward no nos gustan esas fiestas y menos las personas que van a ellas.-dijo Rosalie con veneno en su voz, claramente atacando a Bella quien lógicamente supo que el piedrazo iba hacia ella.

A Carlisle y Esme se les abrieron los ojos y boca de la sorpresa y a la vez pena al escuchar hablar a su hija así.

-Rosalie, cuida tus palabras y pídele una disculpa a Bella-dijo un Carlisle muy serio, uno al que rara vez veían.

-¿Por decir mi opinión y la verdad tengo que pedir disculpas?-Rosalie no podía creer que esa chica se haya metido a su casa y como si no fuera mucho que su padre la obligara a pedirle disculpas.

Carlisle sólo le dio una mirada dejándole claro que no había objeciones para que le pidiera disculpas.

-Está bien papá, lo haré.-dijo Rose con los dientes apretados por el coraje- Perdón Isabella, por no gustarme el tipo de fiestas a la que invitaste y también perdóname por el hecho de que no me caigas bien. Y como yo no soy una hipócrita y no me siento en la misma mesa con alguien que no me cae bien mejor me voy.-lo dijo todo muy rápido, tanto que Carlisle o Esme no pudieron ni reprenderla o detenerla.

-Yo… iré a calmar a Rosalie-dijo Emmett con miedo en su mirada y saliendo corriendo.

-Bella disculpa a mi hija, no sé que le ha pasado. Tal vez ya venía enojada y descargo su coraje contigo, enserio perdona este show. Me da tanta vergüenza.

-No te preocupes Esme, es bien sabido que aunque tengo poco que llegue aquí no soy bien querida por todos en la escuela y menos por las chicas, pero es comprensible-dijo tratando de sonar inocente.

-Como iba a decir, antes de que Rosalie hablara, yo si me apunto al plan-dijo Alice tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Que bien Alice! ¿Y tú no vienes Edward? Anímate, se pondrá bien.

-Yo no lo sé, tal vez…-iba diciendo Edward cuando el sonido de un celular lo interrumpió.

Carlisle se apresuró a contestar y todos se quedaron callados para que él pudiera hablar bien.

-¿Bueno? Habla Carlisle

-_Carlisle, soy Kate-_dijo tratando de controlar los sollozos que escapaban de su boca.

-¿Qué ha pasado Kate, por qué lloras?

_-Es… es que mi niña… mi niña... no sé que le paso_-dijo llorando aún más fuerte.

-Kate, tienes que tratar de calmarte para que me puedas explicar que le paso a Elizabeth.

_-Yo... no lo sé, ¡Carlisle no lo sé! Llegue a mi casa y la encontré tirada inconsciente en un charco de sangre-_dijo ahogando un sollozo.

-¿De dónde proviene la sangre?

_-De… de la cabeza, ¡¿Carlisle, qué hago?_

-No la muevas y llama ahora mismo a una ambulancia, es más rápido que si yo voy a tu casa. Nos vemos en el hospital.

Bella había estado atenta a la conversación de Carlisle y aunque solo pudo escuchar lo que éste respondía, tenía la mala sospecha de que se trataba de Lizzie y decidió preguntarle.

-Carlisle, no pude vitar escuchar tu conversación, perdón ¿Pero quién te habló es Kate Denali?

-Si-decía mientras tomaba algunas cosas, para irse al hospital.

-¿Es su hija quién está mal?

-Si

-Oh no-dijo Bella mientras sentía una opresión en el pecho solo al pensar en que algo grave le pudiera estar pasando a Lizzie

-Si me disculpas Bella, ya me tengo que ir.

-¡No! Espera, por favor ¿Te puedo acompañar? Lizzie es muy importante para mí.

-Claro, pero nos tenemos que ir ahora mismo.

-Cla… claro, vámonos-dije sin pensarlo dos veces

-Yo los acompaño-dijo Alice viendo el estado de Bella, parecía muy afectada por la noticia.

-Yo también-dijo Edward, sorprendiéndose hasta a él mismo-Por si necesitas algo papá-puso de pretexto.

-Suban al carro rápido, Kate sonaba muy desesperada-Carlisle se imaginaba las razones que tuvieron sus hijos para querer acompañarlo por lo que accedió.

Se dirigieron al carro corriendo y en cuanto estuvieron todos adentro Carlisle arrancó.

Bella en todo el camino fue callada imaginándose miles de escenarios diferentes, no sabía que le ocurría a Lizzie y le daba pena preguntarle a Carlisle porque parecería interrogatorio y tal vez ni él tenía mucha información.

Al llegar al hospital bajaron corriendo, porque la ambulancia ya estaba ahí, bajando a Lizzie.

Al sacar a Lizzie de la ambulancia pasaron al lado de Bella, quien sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies al ver a Lizzie en ese estado; tenía una gran mancha un poco amarilla en la mejilla, la cual parecía que estaba punto de hacerse un moretón horrible, tenía un poco de sangre en su rostro, su cuerpo se veía más frágil de lo normal y envés de su sonrisa característica, había una mueca de miedo, aunque estuviera inconsciente.

Para Bella todo paró en ese momento, sólo estaba la imagen de Lizzie en su cabeza y automáticamente empezó a llorar fuertemente y Alice al ver el estado de su amiga pasó su mano por el hombro, como una muestra de que estaba con ella aunque ella tampoco la estaba pasando nada bien, Elizabeth era para ella como su sobrina.

Alice guió a Bella hasta la sala de espera del hospital para que tomara asiento, porque sentía que de un momento a otro ésta se desplomaría en el suelo.

Bella se encontraba como ida hasta que escuchó un sollozo. Dirigiendo su vista al lugar donde provenía se encontró a Kate recargada sobre una columna llorando inconsolablemente.

Bella se paró rápidamente para ir con Kate con Alice pisándole los talones.

-Kate-dijo abrazándola-¿Qué le ha pasado a Lizzie?

-Bella…yo… no lo sé, yo llegué a mi casa y encontré a mi pequeña tirada en la sala sobre un charco de sangre, me alarme mucho más al ver que esa sangre provenía de su cabecita-relató sin parar de llorar en ningún momento.

-Verás que todo estará bien y esto solo va a ser un susto-dijo Bella tratando de darle ánimos a Kate y a la vez tratando de auto convencerse, pero no podía, y menos al recordar las palabras de muchas personas diciendo que los golpes en la cabeza son muy peligrosos.

-Hola Prima. Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado, pero como dice Bella vas a ver que todo estará bien. Ahora mejor vayámonos a sentar, no saben cuánto duraran en poder verla.-dijo Alice al ver las descompuestas caras de las dos.

Las dos tenían sus ojos cristalinos y tenían la vista perdida, cada una metida en su recuerdos, por lo que Alice al verlas así, las agarró de los brazos y las guió hacia unos asientos.

Bella durante el relato se negaba a imaginarse a Lizzie en esa situación, ella prefería pensar en Lizzie con la sonrisa que tenía la última vez que se despidieron:

_-Adiós Belly, te quiero mucho, para la próxima no dures tanto en acordarte de mi ¿sí? Porfis- dijo un poco triste._

_-Lizzie, claro que me acordaba a de ti, sólo que como ya te había dicho estaba castigada. Solo que ahora va a haber un problema, las clases ya empiezan el lunes y entre semana será muy difícil vernos, pero te prometo que en la primera oportunidad que tenga te visitaré- A Lizzie se le formó una gran sonrisa._

En ese momento se acordó que no había cumplido su promesa y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de lo que estaba pasando, pensando que si no hubiera perdido tiempo en arreglarse para la fiesta, hubiera podido ir a jugar con Lizzie y nada de eso hubiera pasado, tal vez ellas dos estarían en ese preciso momento jugando en el parque, felices, ajenas a esta situación. Las lágrimas de Bella empezaron a desbordar sus ojos, murmurando muchas veces, pero casi inaudiblemente "es mi culpa".

El murmuró de Bella no paso desapercibido para Alice, extrañándose de que Bella dijera que era su culpa y sin poderlo evitar le preguntó del porqué de su afirmación.

-Bella, Bella-dijo zarandeándola un poco al ver que no le contestaba.

-¿Eh?-dijo distraída

-¿Por qué dices que es tu culpa?

-Porque… yo le prometí que en cuanto pudiera la visitaría y no lo cumplí… envés de eso perdí mi tiempo arreglándome para una maldita fiesta. En este momento ella y yo podríamos…estar jugando en el parque y no en esta situación si solo… si solo yo hubiera cumplido mi promesa.

-Bella, no es tu culpa ¿No te has puesto a pensar que los accidente ocurren donde sea? Hasta en el mismo parque ella podría haber tenido ese accidente. Las cosas pasan y muchas de ellas no se pueden evitar, así que ya deja de pensar que es tu culpa. Esto de seguro no fue culpa de nadie, tal vez ella solo resbaló y cayó.

Bella al escuchar la suposición de Alice recordó cuando acompañó a Lizzie a su casa…

_Al llegar a su casa se escuchaba como varias cosas eran tiradas hacia el piso provocando un estruendoso sonido._

_-Be… bella, no quiero entrar- dijo Lizzie mientras abrazaba mis piernas- De seguro Arthur está enojado…y… y…- Y de nuevo estaba ahí, esa mirada de Lizzie como si recordara algo. –Y tal vez… es por culpa de Ricky… y Ricky está haciendo… su berrinche._

-Oh no-se tapo la boca con su mano espantada de solo imaginar que lo que estaba pensando fuera verdad-mi cabeza me tiene que estar jugando una mala pasada, no puede ser lo que yo creo-dijo muy bajito.

-¿Qué dijiste Bella?-le preguntó pues no había escuchado más que unos pequeñísimos murmuros.

-Eh… que tal vez tienes razón-mintió.

Después de unos minutos, los cuales se les hicieron horas, apareció Carlisle y ellas instantáneamente fueron corriendo hasta llegar a su lado.

-Carlisle ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña?

-Calma, Kate-le dijo Carlisle al ver el estado de ánimo en que se encontraba su amiga-Elizabeth está bien, al parecer impactó con algo filoso y como saben las heridas en la cabeza son muy escandalosas, por eso y porque al parecer ya tenía un rato de haberse golpeado en la cabeza y nadie le había tratado de parar el sangrado, había tanta sangre en el suelo.

-¿Entonces ya está bien? ¿Puedo pasar a verla? ¿Cuándo me la puedo llevar a casa?-hizo Kate muchas preguntas al mismo tiempo, nerviosa.

-Kate la herida estuvo un poco grande, le tuve que dar 7 puntos y lo más seguro es que en este momento Elizabeth se encuentre un poco mareada, por toda la sangre que ha perdido, pero sí puedes pasar a verla. Y sobre cuando te la puedes llevar… me gustaría que se quede aquí al menos un día, para observar si no le han quedado secuelas.

-Está bien Carlisle, lo que tu digas.-dijo agachando su mirada. No le gustaban los hospitales y menos ver a su hija en uno, pero si todo era por el bien de su hija aceptaría cualquier cosa que le dijeran.

-Vamos, te acompaño con Elizabeth-le dijo acompañándola hasta su habitación y dejando a Alice y Bella solas en la sala de espera.

-Ya puedo respirar a gusto sabiendo que no le ha pasado nada malo a Elizabeth-dijo Alice soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Lo mismo digo, aunque ahora lo que me ha dejado inquieta es eso que dijo tu papá sobre las secuelas que podría tener Lizzie.

-No te preocupes Bella, todo va a salir bien y Elizabeth estará fuera del hospital pronto, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Si, eso espero…, por cierto Alice ¿Tú de dónde conoces a Kate y su familia?

-Kate se podría decir que es como una prima para mí... verás la familia Denali es amiga de nuestra familia desde hace mucho, desde que nosotros vivíamos en Alaska. Cuando nosotros decidimos mudarnos, Kate estaba embarazada de Elizabeth Y Ricky, y en su familia no encontró el apoyo por ser madre soltera, así que mi papá le ofreció su apoyo y ayuda. Ella decidió que lo mejor para ella y sus bebes era aceptar, así que se mudó con nosotros aquí, a Forks. A Lizzie y Ricky los conozco desde bebes, vivieron algunos años con nosotros y después de un tiempo Kate rehízo su vida.

Bella se sorprendió al escuchar la historia, nunca se imaginó que los Cullen y la familia de Lizzie fueran tan cercanos.

-Oh… ya veo

-¿Y tú de dónde los conoces?

-Verás… al día siguiente de mi llegada fui al parque y Lizzie captó mi atención inmediatamente. Ella se encontraba jugando con una pelota muy tranquila, cuando su hermano llegó y simplemente por molestarla le pateó la pelota, Lizzie le reclamó y cruzaron algunas palabras pero enseguida salió corriendo por su pelota. Desde donde yo me encontraba recorrí el trayecto de la pelota y de Lizzie con la vista y había un auto a unas cuadras pasando a mucha velocidad. Empecé a correr y justo cuando Lizzie puso un pie en la calle yo la tomé del brazo y en ese momento el carro pasó a su lado ponchando la pelota. Después yo le compré una pelota y...-Bella no pudo continuar porque llegó Carlisle interrumpiéndola.

-Perdón por interrumpirte Bella, pero Elizabeth quiere que pases.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, no sabes cómo nos ha insistido en que pases.

-¿Enserio?-se le hizo sumamente extraño, pues aunque ella la quería mucho y sabía que el sentimiento era reciproco estaba ahí también Alice quien seguramente debía ser mucho más importante que ella.

-Enserio Bella, ven vamos que esta niña es muy impaciente.-dijo Carlisle sonriendo al recordar como Elizabeth al saber que Bella estaba afuera, aún estando débil, casi brinca de la cama para ir a buscarla ella misma.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo en silencio y al estar frente a la habitación de Lizzie Carlisle abrió la puerta y le indicó a Bella que pasara.

Bella mientras entraba estaba nerviosa pues temía encontrarse con la misma Lizzie que había visto en la camilla, pero se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a Lizzie recostada en el regazo de su madre abrazándola y en su boca una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que se hizo un poco más grande al verla.

-¡Lizzie!-dijo una entusiasmada Bella por verla mejor.

-Belly-respondió Lizzie más bajo pues estaba muy cansada.

-Bueno… yo en un rato vengo para ver como sigue esta pequeña-dijo Carlisle saliendo y cerrando la puerta.

-Bella, ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-Claro Kate, dime.

-Mira, tengo que avisarle a Arthur lo que ha pasado…-dijo Kate y Lizzie al escuchar al nombrado se encogió en su lugar y ese acto no paso desapercibido para Bella-… así que… ¿me podrías hacer el favor de quedarte con Lizzie hasta que yo vuelva?

-Por su puesto Kate, yo me quedo con Lizzie.

-Gracias Bella-dijo Kate y salió de la habitación caminando muy rápido pues temía que Arthur se enojara al ver que ella no estaba en su casa.

-Ay Lizzie no sabes el susto que me diste cuando me entere de lo que te había pasado, me asustaste mucho pequeña-dijo Bella sentándose a lado de Lizzie, donde antes había estado Kate, abrazándola y besando su cabecita.

-Perdón

-Oh no pequeña tú no tienes porque disculparte, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada.-hizo Bella una pausa tomando un poco de aire y a la vez fuerza para formular la pregunta que estaba a punto de soltarle a Lizzie- Lizzie necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿A caso Arthur tuvo algo que ver en tu accidente?

* * *

Chan chan!

Haha hola chicas!

Lamento la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada estos dias, con toda la tarea que me han dejado, el ingles, unos ensayos que tengo que ir por el baile sorpresa de una amiga, fiestas, empecé a ver Pretty little liars (por ciero es muy buena, al menos hasta el cap que voy, no puedo dejar de verla!), etc... apenas he tenido tiempo de subir ahorita que no tengo tanta tarea este capitulo!

Espero les haya gustado el cap!, las cosas ya se empiezan a poner un poco mas interesantes...

Chicas gracias por sus reviews!, aunque han bajado considerablemente en verdad aprecio a las cuantas que me dejan uno! (:

Aviso: no sé si pueda actualiaar la siguiente semana porque va a ser cierre de mes y es cuando mas trabajos me dejan, lo intentaré pero no les aseguro nada S:

Bueno me voy a contestar reviews!

Cuidense, nos leemos pronto!

Yose


	13. Verdades

**Disclaimer**: Los personaje no son míos, son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, lo único que me pertenece es la trama y algunos pocos personajes.

**Capítulo 12**

-Lizzie necesito que me digas la verdad, ¿A caso Arthur tuvo algo que ver en tu accidente?

-¿Po… por qué dices eso Bella?-le contestó Lizzie asustada

-No te vayas por las ramas, dime la verdad-le dijo con voz firme

-Yo… no te puedo contar como fue que pasó el accidente -dijo agachando la mirada a sus manos sin parar de estrujarlas.

-Lizzie, pequeña sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Esto te lo estoy preguntando por tú bien y por el de tu familia-Bella tomó el mentón de Lizzie para que la viera a los ojos y pudiera ver la verdad en ellos y enseguida la abrazó tiernamente.

Lizzie no duró nada en responderle el abrazo y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente.

-Bella sé que puedo confiar en ti, pero por mi familia, por mi mami, es que no te puedo contar nada-dijo sollozando aferrada a los brazos de Bella.

-¡Por favor! Tienes que decirme si mis sospechas son ciertas, yo te puedo ayudar y nunca haría algo que te perjudicara-le dijo fuertemente, pues estaba alterada al sólo imaginarse algunas de las razones por las que su pequeña amiguita estaba llorando de esa manera que le partía el alma.

-Está bien Bella, pero no le puedes decir esto a nadie, prométemelo-le dijo suplicante, no quería ni imaginar que era lo que le podría pasar a su mamá si Arthur se enteraba que le había contado a alguien.

-Te lo prometo-dijo Bella con una sonrisa falsa y cruzando los dedos por detrás de su cuerpo. No le gustaba mentirle a Lizzie, pero si se enteraba que ella estaba en peligro por ese señor no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno, te contaré como fue que pasó….

"Mi hermano estaba profundamente dormido tomando una siesta y yo estaba viendo la tele en mi cuarto, cuando de repente escuché como el cancel de mi casa trataba de ser abierto. Me asomé por la ventana y vi que era Arthur que trataba de abrir el cancel pero no podía, pues por lo que pude ver estaba muy borracho. Yo me asusté al ver que de nuevo venía borracho, porque siempre que está así se pone violento-dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos y Bella maldecía por dentro, no sabía cómo podía ser capaz Kate de vivir con un hombre así-

Yo corrí a mi cama y me escondí debajo de ella, Arthur me empezó a gritar que bajara, pero yo me quedé ahí. Todo iba bien, ya había subido a mi habitación a buscarme y no me había encontrado, estaba a punto de irse cuando no pude más y el sollozo que había estado guardando se me escapó. Él me escuchó y descubrió mi escondite, entonces jaló mi brazo muy enojado y me levantó, me empezó a zarandear y a gritar cosas muy feas-paró un momento pues un sollozo escapó de su garganta y Bella de lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue afianzar más su abrazo, Lizzie limpió de nuevo todas las lágrimas que tenía en su hermosa carita y se talló los ojos antes de seguir con su relato-

Después bajó las escaleras llevándome con él, jalando de mi brazo y me gritó que le diera una cerveza. Yo fui temblando a la cocina, abrí el refrigerador y saqué un refresco y lo vacié en un vaso poco a poco porque mi mano temblaba. No tomé la cerveza porque se pondría más borracho y cuando esta así y mami llega él le empieza a gritar y decir cosas muy feas.

Caminé y bajé los escalones de la sala, cuando llegué Arthur no tenía buena cara y parecía enojado, justo cuando le iba a dar el vaso me gritó y me dijo que por qué era tan inútil, que solo una niña tan estúpida como yo duraría tanto en ir por una cerveza, tomó el vaso y me empujó bruscamente por un costado para poder pasar, pues yo seguía casi al pie de las escaleras. Su empujón fue tan fuerte que perdí el equilibrio y me caí. Después de eso lo único que recuerdo es que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y todo se volvió negro-terminó de relatar con la cara bañada en lágrimas."

"_Es un maldito perro, como se atreve a hablarle así y sobretodo ponerle un dedo encima a Lizzie, hijo de p**a si un día lo veo…" frases como esta no paraban en la mente de Bella._

-Oh tienes que perdonarme, si yo hubiera cumplido mi promesa de visitarte esto no hubiera pasado, tu no hubieras estado en tu casa cuando llegó Arthur, envés de eso hubiéramos estado jugando y no que ahora estamos aquí, en un hospital-le dijo tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos, le daba mucha tristeza y coraje imaginarse a Lizzie en esa situación.

-Bella, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. A veces las cosas pasan por algo-dijo Lizzie resignada haciendo que Bella se sorprendiera, la pequeña niña era mucho más madura de lo que alguna vez ella se imaginó.

-Lizzie dime algo… ¿Desde cuándo... Arthur llega…. borracho a tu casa?-preguntó lentamente Bella por miedo a escuchar la respuesta.

-Mmm…-lo meditó un poco-hace poco más de un año, antes de que lo despidieran ya había empezado a llegar de vez en cuando así, pero todo empeoró cuando lo despidieron.

-Y esta no es la primer vez que es agresivo contigo ¿verdad?

-No-dijo bajito- Arthur siempre que llega borracho y mi mamá no está, nos grita… nos avienta cosas o nos pega si lo hacemos enojar…

-¿Cómo es que has podido estar este tiempo sin decir nada? ¡Pero lo que menos entiendo es cómo es que tu madre no lo ha dejado! Ella está enterada de que Arthur los maltrata ¿verdad?

-Mi mami no sabe nada y no lo puede saber, Arthur nos ha amenazado que si decimos algo se desquitará con ella, la tratará mal y no quiero que mi mami sufra.

-Le tienes que decir a tu mamá, ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar que él tal vez ya le hace daño sin que ustedes sepan? Puede que solo los esté chantajeando. A ver dime…. ¿Alguna vez le has visto a tu mamá moretes?

-Si casi siempre tiene moretes, pero ella me ha dicho que es porque es muy torpe y descoordinada y se cae todo el tiempo.

-Lizz de seguro está mintiendo, no es común que alguien siempre tenga moretes, ella no ha de querer que ustedes sepan la verdad. Ay mi pequeña ¿Cómo es que siempre eres tan feliz a pesar de todo lo que sucede en tu casa?

-Porque tenga la esperanza esto cambiará y podremos ser felices mi mami, mi hermanito y yo.

-Wao cómo puedes hablar así. Te admiro tanto, porque a pesar de ser tan pequeña eres un ejemplo a seguir, no te has derrumbado ni has dejado que esto afecto gravemente en tu vida. Desde que te conocí siempre que estoy contigo me irradias una paz y alegría inigualable, es como si me transformara en la Bella que solía ser a tu edad.

-¿Y qué pasó con esa Bella?

-Ya no existe más, esa Bella se esfumó cuando tenía 12 años

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó como para que cambiaras?

-No me gusta hablar de eso

-Yo te he contado una parte de mi vida y yo tampoco quería hablar de eso, pero porque te quiero y confió en ti te conté, ¿es que tú no confías en mí?-le dijo triste

Bella se agachó en su lugar al ver que Lizzie se había deprimido por pensar que no confiaba en ella. Pensó que tal vez sería bueno contarle a alguien ese suceso en su vida, aunque fuera a grandes rasgos.

-Est..-se aclaró la garganta porque un nudo se empezaba a formar al solo recordar los sucesos- está bien Lizzie te contaré-hizo una pausa y recordó como siempre se pone cuando recuerda los hechos de ese día, desistiendo de contarle a Lizzie al instante- maldición, no quiero tener otra "crisis"-dijo por lo bajo, pero Lizzie sí alcanzó a escucharla y observó lo nerviosa que se encontraba, estrujando sus manos, mordiéndose el labio y moviendo su pie constantemente.

-¿Crisis?.. si te pones así de mal no tienes que contarme, perdóname por ser tan cabezota.

-No es tu culpa. Creo que debo superar esto y tal vez la forma de hacerlo es contándoselo a alguien… -tomó un profundo respiro y se dispuso a comenzar su relato- Verás… cuando tenía doce ocurrió un accidente en el cual murieron mis abuelos. Ellos eran maravillosos, yo los quería como si fueran mis padres, siempre estaban conmigo y saber que eso ya no iba a ser más así fue un gran impacto para mí, yo no tomé eso de la mejor manera, no me comporté ni una décima como tú…

-Pero eso es muy diferente, para ti es como si hubieran muerto tus padres ¿cierto?, yo no sé qué haría si mi mami muriera- la interrumpió Lizzie.

-Eres la primera persona que me entiende, yo me sentía como si hubiera quedado huérfana, ese día para mí mis padres murieron y con ellos una parte mía-dijo limpiando las lágrimas que por más que había intentado no derramar salieron de sus ojos.- Y para terminar de arruinarla mi mamá empezó a ser más distante de lo que ya era, y créeme que ya era mucho, siempre me dejó sola en casa, haciéndome el mínimo caso sin importarle ver cómo me iba desmoronando del dolor poco a poco, llorando en cada rincón y los días que me despertaba por una pesadilla y buscaba un poco de reconforte en ella nunca estaba, llegaba a altas horas de la madrugada siempre oliendo a alcohol.-le terminó de contar llena de coraje.

-Lo siento mucho Belly-le dijo abrazándola-ahora sé que has sufrido mucho, pero no puedes dejar que eso siga siendo como las brujas de los cuentos y te haga sufrir más-

-No es tan fácil, son tantos recuerdos, tantos malos días y muchas otras cosas que no las puedo borrar tan fácil.

-Lo sé, pero esto no es bueno para ti Belly. Yo soy muy pequeña y no te podría dar un buen consejo pero hay algo que me dice mi mami cuando me peleo con Ricky…. "Entre más coraje y resentimiento guardes en tu corazoncito todo será más difícil, a veces hay que dejar las cosas ir, el pasado se queda ahí."

-Y tu mami tiene mucha razón, te prometo que trataré de dejar el pasado ahí, donde debe de estar. Ahora volviendo al presente usted señorita tiene que dormir un rato más-le dijo al ver como bostezaba y se le iban cerrando sus ojitos.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo un rato?-alcanzó a decir antes de que sus ojos se cerraran por completo.

-Claro que sí- le dijo y le dio un beso en la frente. Acercó una silla para dejarla dormir a gusto y observó su angelical rostro el cual le dio la paz que necesitaba después de lo que acababa de contarle y empezó a acariciar suavemente su cabello.

Bella estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando abrieron la puerta. Edward se quedó asombrado al ver la imagen que tenía enfrente de él, nunca imaginó ver a Bella así de cariñosa con alguien.

Estaba dudando entre salir de la habitación o preguntar por cómo había estado Lizzie en ese rato, pero decidió que era más importante saber la salud de Lizzie.

Edward se aclaró la garganta haciendo que Bella pegara un brinco del susto.

-Perdón, no quería que te asustaras

-No te preocupes, solo pensaba…

-Y… ¿cómo estuvo Lizzie, se ha estado sintiendo bien?

-Me imagino que sí, estuvimos este rato platicando y nunca dijo que algo le doliera.

En ese momento el ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió y apareció Kate por la puerta con mala cara que al instante al ver a los chicos ahí trató de borrar.

-Bella, mil gracias por haberte quedado con Lizzie, perdón por demorar más de lo esperado pero…

-No te preocupes Kate, no me incomoda para nada estar con Lizzie. Pero ahora que ya estás aquí iré a la cafetería, no alcancé a comer bien y tengo un poco de hambre.

-Claro ve y de nuevo gracias por todo

-Yo te acompaño Bella-dijo Edward para la sorpresa de los dos- Yo… tampoco comí

Al salir de la habitación Bella tomó una decisión algo precipitada pero creía que era lo correcto para poder ayudar a Lizzie

-Edward tengo que hablarte de algo muy importante

-¿Qué pasa Bella-?-le dijo asombrado Edward, pensando en que tema podrían tener en común.

-Te lo cuento en la cafetería, aquí alguien nos podría escuchar y por el momento no quisiera que alguien más se enterara.

-Deja el misterio Bella y dilo ya

-Te he dicho que aquí no, en la cafetería-le dijo dando unos pasos hacia él-ahora vámonos

Edward al estar más cerca de Bella pudo ver que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí ¿porqué lo dices?

-Parece que has estado llorando-le dijo pasando la yema de su dedo por debajo de su ojo delicadamente, ella levantó la mirada a sus hermosos ojos verdes y en ese instante sus miradas se conectaron, y se quedaron ahí, como si debieran de estar así y nunca separarse.

El nerviosismo de Bella por experimentar ese raro y nuevo sentimiento que se apoderó de ella le hizo bajar la vista y separarse un poco.

-Ahm... vayamos ya a la cafetería, es urgente lo que te tengo que contar y aparte muero de hambre- empezó a caminar con Edward pisándole los talones.

-¡Bella espera!-la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-¿Ahora qué quieres Edward?-dijo sin voltearse

-La cafetería está del otro lado-comentó, escondiendo una sonrisa

-Oh-musitó agregando en su mente-"Trágame tierra, que pena, de seguro quedé como una idiota"

-Vamos es por acá yo te guío

Bella giró sobre sus talones con la vista en sus zapatos por la vergüenza, era increíble pensar que antes era casi imposible que se sintiera avergonzada de algo, pero siempre que estaba al lado de Edward era como si sus barreras cayeran y se volviera vulnerable a su encanto. A pesar de que Bella mantenía la cabeza un poco agachada, para Edward no pasó desapercibido el leve sonrojo que se había instalado en su cara.

-Bella te ves hermosa sonrojada- Al escuchar a Edward decir eso casi se le salían los ojos, se escuchaba tan bonito de sus labios que le dijera hermosa, nunca antes se había detenido a escuchar y pensar más de lo necesario cuando alguien le decía un alago, sabía sus atributos y quienes se lo decían en realidad no le parecían importantes, pero con él era imposible no pasar esa simple frase por su mente un y otra vez. Sin embargo recordó la última palabra que pronunció: "sonrojada", ¿sonrojada? era imposible que se hubiera sonrojado ¿no? Tenía años que no se sonrojaba y menos por algo tan simple como lo que acababa de pasar.

-Deja de burlarte de mi Edward-le dijo a la defensiva, tratando de esconder como se sentía verdaderamente, nunca dejaría que Edward viera lo que provocaba en ella.

-No me estoy burlando de ti, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó sorprendido por la reacción que había tomado.

-Cullen créeme que sé que no te caigo nada bien, así que tú nunca me dirías un alago si no es por molestar, lógicamente me he de ver horrible sonrojada, como un tomate.

-Bella, en verdad no lo dije para molestar, pero velo como tú quieras. Y ahora vayamos a comer porque parece que a ti el mal humor te pega fuerte si no has comido ¿no?- dijo tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero desconcertando un poco a Bella, ¿si no lo hacía por molestar, para que lo hacía?

-Cállate Cullen y camina a la cafetería que no querrás saber cómo me pongo en verdad cuando tengo hambre-le dijo bromeando, aún así quedaron en un incómodo silencio el resto del camino a la cafetería.

Al llegar a la cafetería el celular de Bella sonó fuertemente. Comenzó a buscar el celular desesperadamente en su bolsa, pues cada vez mas miradas se centraban en ella por el escandaloso tono que tenía. Cuando por fin lo encontró y lo sacó de la bolsa el celular resbaló de sus manos, dado a que momentos antes había estado sudando por el nerviosismo que le generaba Edward.

Bella se distrajo con el sonido de un vaso al caer y volteo hacia donde provenía el ruido, pero no había nada, lo único que vio fue a un joven corriendo.

Edward se agachó a recoger el celular de Bella, que por fin había parado de sonar. Bella se agachó lentamente y muy distraída viendo como una mesera iba detrás del muchacho. Pero Edward al tener el pequeño celular entre sus manos se paró bruscamente, haciendo que quedara a unos cuantos centímetros de la boca de Bella.

Ella se sorprendió enormemente al ver la cercanía con la que se encontraban, pero una fuerza mayor los fue acercando poco a poco. Los dos se encontraban hipnotizados por los labios del otro, el pequeño alboroto desapareció para ellos y sólo podían concentrarse en eliminar la distancia que les faltaba para rosarse los labios.

* * *

Hola chicas

Sé que me deben de odiar (Y créanme yo me auto-odio por hacer esto) ... Sé que ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que subí el último cap, y las entendería completamente si ya en su vida me vuelven a leer.  
La verdad no hay "excusa" suficiente del por qué no había actualizado.

Pero mis pobres justificaciones son estás: poco después de haber subido el último cap, estaba a poco antes de finales de mi secu, y me pusieron al tope con tarea, aparte que verdaderamente estaba disfrutando todo los momentos libres que podía con mis amigas, porque difícilmente las iba a poder ver así de seguido. Después en mis cortas vacaciones, se me fue el tiempo volando y sinceramente cada que me ponía enfrente de la compu a escribir, nada salía, o lo que salía no era de mi agrado, realmente la inspiración no llegó a mi. Y hace dos meses que entré a la preparatoria, y me dejan muchísimos proyectos, y para sumarle a la inteligente de mi se me ocurrió meterme en clases de baile, así que llegó más tarde a mi casa, y ya un poco cansada.

Pero ya he estado aprendiendo a medir mejor mis tiempos, y pues principalmente agarrar maña para que no se me haga pesada la prepa y tener más tiempo libre :P


End file.
